Une vengeance familiale
by favoria
Summary: Dos brûlé, famille volée, femme brisée. Mais avec l'aide d'un frère, vengeance sera faite, juré. des amis seront (re)découverts, et la raison retrouvée. Rien n'arrête les Heart, pas même des étincelles entre le cap' et la nouvelle. /!\réécriture, nouvelles infos au chap10 /!\
1. Prologue: libre?

Salut à toi nouveau lecteur qui s'est égaré par inadvertance, curiosité, ou recommandation sur cette page! Les fautes d'orthographe sont à priori toutes corrigées, ma meilleure amie que j'ai embauché en tant que bêta m'aide à les traquer. Et tout de suite, le premier disclaimer (enfin le deuxième car celui du chapitre 4 a été écrit en premier '). Aussi je mets des points pour sauter des lignes, sinon la mise en page ne tient pas...

Disclaimer:

 _Auteur_ : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, par contre Mia et tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas sont le fruit de mon imagination, tout comme l'histoire. Je le mettrais une seule fois mais bien évidemment le plagiat n'est pas autorisé. Si vous voulez reprendre un de mes personnages, demandez moi d'abord, je ne mords pas

Bêta: Par contre elle se sert des épaules de certaines personnes comme d'un oreiller, surveillez là!

Auteur: Mais non! Seulement la tienne. *sourire faussement angélique*

Bêta : Quelle chance! Mais tu oublies celle de Cla, Seb, et tous les autres. Et si tu mords. Ton frère.

Auteur: Mais ça c'était avant ! *part dans un coin bouder*

Bêta: Bon vous avez compris l'idée. Et puisque la folledingue est partie, vous allez pouvoir lire ce chapitre tranquillement.

Auteur qui crie de super loin: Suis pas encore dingue!

se fait entraîner par sa Bêta loin, très loin dans un coin paumé*

Bêta: Laisse-les lire en paix bon sang!

Enjoy!

 _Prologue_ libre? (21/02/2016) (réécriture du 27/02/2017)

 _Une île du Nouveau Monde_

 _Un petit navire de bois sombre jette l'ancre dans une crique éloignée de toute habitation, à l'exact opposé de la seule ville de l'île. La nuit est fraîche. Des bruits d'animaux provenant de la forêt indiquent le réveil de la vie après la chaleur étouffante du jour._

 _Un homme observe avec des jumelles la plage distante d'une vingtaine de mètres : seul le calme est présent et l'orée des bois jouxtant le sable ne trahit aucun intrus. Près de lui ses camarades s'affairent. Quatre prennent place sur un canot et chargent avec eux du matériel et ce qui semble être un prisonnier. Bâillonné, un bandeau sur les yeux et les pieds et les poings liés il se laisse tomber sur le fond de l'embarcation._

 _La mise à l'eau se fait, et les hommes ont tôt fait de gagner la rive, perturbant de leurs rames la platitude de la mer. Après avoir tiré en partie hors de l'eau le canot, ils relèvent le prisonnier et le poussent sur le sable. Percutant le rebord de bois, il s'écroule dans un bruit sourd sur le sol sous les rires des mercenaires, qui le regardent se démener pour se remettre sur pied. Dans ses gesticulations, le malheureux atteint le tibia de l'un des hommes qui lui enfonce son talon dans l'estomac en réponse. Enfin, il est tiré par les épaules et poussé en avant, direction le cœur de la forêt._

 _Les torches portées par certains éclairent le chemin, mais le trajet est rude pour lui : de nombreuses embûches tel que des cailloux, des racines ou des creux sur le chemin mettent à mal le prisonnier. Il finit brinquebalé par deux mercenaires exaspérés pour que le trajet soit plus rapide. Ces derniers ne se privent cependant pas de pousser dans des ronces, par exemple, la personne qu'ils accompagnent, ou bien de la pousser tantôt vers l'un, tantôt vers l'autre comme on le ferait avec un ballon._

 _Une clairière s'ouvre enfin devant eux et des ordres crèvent le calme de l'endroit. Un grand feu est allumé au centre, éclairant tout l'espace vide d'arbres et différents outils en métal son disposés non loin. Profitant de l'occupation soudaine des hommes, le prisonnier laissé sans surveillance court maladroitement à l'opposé de la lumière qu'il distingue à travers le tissus noué sur ses tentative de fuite tourne court quand il est rattrapé et jeté à terre à proximité du foyer. Son bandeau lui est retiré, rendant la vue à deux yeux brûlant de haine. Les quatre hommes enveloppés dans des capes brun sombre l'encerclèrent, un rire mauvais s'échappant de leurs gorges. Les ombres des flammes projetées sur leurs visages enveloppent ces derniers d'une image encore plus noire, complétant le tableau._

« C'est pas bien de vouloir faire faux bon comme ça tu sais? _réprimande un premier._

-Ouais tes parents t'ont jamais appris les bonnes manières? _Continue un petit blond._ A moins que tu n'en ais jamais eu, sait-on jamais avec ta provenance.

-C'est clair que sires les Dragons Célestes ne s'encombrent pas de tels détails, n'est-ce pas la traînée ?

-Je me demande pourquoi ton maître a décidé de jouer à ce jeu avec toi... Tu es pourtant agréable à regarder malgré la crasse et tu devais être douée pour qu'il te garde aussi longtemps... J'aurais bien aimé le « tester ». Pas vrai les gars? »

 _Des hochements de tête pervers acquiescent aux paroles du blond, baissé vers la prisonnière et laisse courir ses doigts sous le t-shirt de celle-ci, qui en réponse donne un brusque coup de tête à l'attention de l'homme._

 _S'ensuivit une violente correction couplée à des insultes à destination de la femme recroquevillée au sol._

 _Un coup de botte dans les tibias_

-Esclave !

 _Un autre dans l'estomac_

-Sous-merde !

 _Une violente claque sur le visage_

-Sale pute à Dragon Céleste !

 _Coup de crosse (de pistolet) dans le dos_

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu vas crever comme un chien ici tu vas voir !

Suffit ! Tonne une voix grave et rauque. Le chef. On a ordre de ne pas la tuer je vous rappelle, son maître veut la garder en vie pour son « jeu ».

 _La tempête de violence cesse aussitôt et la silhouette recroquevillée se redresse lentement sur les genoux en crachant du sang, son bâillon s'étant un peu desserré._

Mais j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose avant de te laisser si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients... _reprend-il avec un sourire machiavélique tout en désignant d'un geste de la main le feu qui est à présent vif et haut._

\- On ne doit pas trop t'abîmer et ton physique me dit que tu as eu ta dose. Ou presque... _susurre-t-il._

 _Couverte d'hématomes, de minces filets de sang glissent des nombreuses blessures sur la peau sale de la femme. Ses vêtements en lambeaux finissent d'être arrachés par un des mercenaires, achevant de l'humilier._

Retirez-lui son bâillon, que je l'entende hurler.

 _Le chef profite de ce laps de temps pour plonger au milieu des flammes un fer en forme de patte de dragon, emblème des Dragons Célestes._

 _La prisonnière, bien que n'opposant presqu'aucune résistance, est maintenue fermement au sol par les trois mercenaire._

Ton marquage n'avait pas été fait, on m'a donné l'ordre d'y remédier, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas aller contre ta volonté. _Ironise-t-il en récupérant le fer rougeoyant pour le faire danser lentement devant les yeux de la femme, puis il se place derrière elle et applique. Une odeur de chair brûlée et un cri s'élèvent dans les airs. Des cris d'oiseaux lui font écho tandis que les volatiles réveillés s'envolent vers un endroit plus calme. La douleur fait se tordre l'esclave tandis que la marque maudite s'imprime dans la chair fondue._

 _Les mercenaires la laissent choir au sol en ricanant. Vaincue, elle respire difficilement en gémissant et ne repousse même plus les mains baladeuses. Ils éteignent le feu et rassemblent toutes leurs affaires, s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin. Le chef s'arrête un instant près du corps affaibli :_

 _Une dernière chose avant de déguerpir : j'ai ordre de te laisser ce sac qui ne te servira probablement à rien mais bon si ton maître apprenait que je l'ai gardé je ne donne pas cher de ma peau... N'oublies jamais : tu n'es pas libre, c'est juste un jeu du chat et de la souris auquel tu participes. En route bande de crétins!_ _Gueule-t-il à l'intention de ses hommes en balançant avec indifférence le sac en question près de la jeune femme._

Tandis que leurs ombres se confondent avec celles de la forêt, la femme lâche dans un souffle haineux avant de s'évanouir:

-Vous me le payerez...

 _Elle ajouta intérieurement :"...et je reprendrai ce qui est mien"._

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une ombre sort des ténèbres de la forêt. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil sur les environs avant de s'avancer vers le corps meurtri de la femme. Le nouveau venu l'examine rapidement à la lumière de sa lampe à gaz et la soulève délicatement, ramasse également le sac avant de se redresser et de partir en direction de la ville._

 _Le calme nocturne revint définitivement, enveloppant les deux êtres de sa quiétude._

 _À bientôt j'espère et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour critiquer positivement ET/OU négativement ainsi que pour signaler les fautes d'orthographe qui jouent sûrement à cache cache avec moi :D (oui ça ressemble à ce que j'ai mis au début mais...Saperlipopette ! xD)_

 _Aussi, je mets des "." pour sauter les lignes car j'ai un problème de mise en page..._

 _Sur ce bonne journée/nuit à tous!_


	2. Chapitre 1: rencontre

Réécriture du 7/01/18, plusieurs détails ont été modifiés (en mieux j'espère). désolée de cette quasi année d'absence..

* * *

(le 29/12/15) Salut à toi noble voyageur en quête d'évasion fantasmagorique dans le monde merveilleux de One Piece!

 **Disclaimer :**  
*roulement de tambour*

 _Bêta, exaspérée_ : Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec ce tambour? _  
_ _Auteur, super fière_ : Je me prépare à annoncer le chapitre 1 à la manière soldat! _  
_ _Bêta_ : T'es au courant que la Marine est l'ennemi jurée des pirate?  
 _Auteur_ : Et?  
 _Bêta_ : Et que tu mets en scène un équipage assez recherché ?  
 _Auteur_ : À oui tient... Tant pis, je le fais comme au Moyen-Âge!

*tututu!Tatatata!*

 _Bêta_ : C'est tes trompettes ça? _  
_ _Auteur_ : Voui! _  
_ _Bêta, dubitative_ : Que tu imites avec ta bouche?  
 _Auteur_ : Oui mais laisse moi finir où on y est encore pour demain! Je continue:  
Oyez oyez, damoiselles et damoiseaux! Sachez avant toute chose que seuls Mia, Oria, ses parents, Yukio et cie m'appartiennent! Trafalgar Law, Shachi et le reste de One Piece appartient au Dieu Eichiiro Oda! Je vous livre dès à présent le manuscrit virtuel qui s'ensuit et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. En espérant que vous ne vous fassiez pas dévorer par les dragons habitants aux alentours, bonne journée.  
 _Bêta_ : Les dragons n'existaient pas, et n'existent toujours pas d'ailleurs *essuye une larme*  
 _Auteur_ : Dans nos rêves si, nyu! *tire la langue*. Zut! J'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais à cheval pour le disclaimer!  
 _Bêta_ : On s'en serait douté... Viens on y va nous, on va les laisser à leur lecture. On a des révisions qui nous attendent en plus! Et pas de nyu qui tienne, sinon au cachot!  
 _Auteur, dans toute sa blonditude_ : Mais nyu!* se fait embarquer par les oreilles dans un antre infernal, d'où elle ressortit rapidement car la Bêta voulait que son amie écrive la suite rapidement*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

Un claquement sec retentit dans le couloir, ce qui me fait sursauter en serrant fort les paupières. Je me reprends aussitôt en rouvrant les yeux: je suis à l'hôpital, à mon travail et ce n'était qu'un dossier jeté sur le bureau du secrétaire. Tout va bien...

Quand est-ce que ces réflexes disparaîtront ? Tout le monde me rassure en m'expliquant que mes réactions épidermiques sont bien moins violentes qu'à mon arrivée, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

Je secoue la tête comme pour me débarrasser de quelque chose posé dessus et passe négligemment une main dans mes cheveux roux clair avant d'adopter un pas rapide jusqu'à mon prochain patient, son dossier serré contre moi.

Je m'arrête devant une porte bleue, semi-vitrée. Chambre 4, jeune patiente souffrant d'une fracture de l'humérus suite à une chute. Je pousse le battant et entame la discussion armée d'un sourire que je veux rassurant, même si j'ai encore du mal:

\- _Bonjour Yukino, madame,_ je rajoute en remarquant la femme assise près du lit. _Bien reposée, pas trop mal ?_ Après que la petite ait acquiescé, je rentre dans le vif du sujet:

 _\- Je suis venue faire le bilan de l'opération. Tu as beaucoup de chance, d'ici quelques semaines de plâtre et de rééducation ton bras sera comme neuf, une chance que ce soit l'os de ton avant-bras qui se soit cassé et non ton coude_.

\- _Chouette! Je pourrais rejouer avec Moufte à poursuivre les écureuils ça veut dire!_ S'extasie la fillette, pas du tout traumatisée par sa chute de trois mètres et l'opération que j'ai pratiquée plus tôt ce matin pour arranger son os émietté.

\- _Pas question que tu suives ton chat dans les arbres, tu aurais pu te tuer Yukino, j'ai été terrifiée!_ Rétorque sa mère, redevenue livide à cette idée.

\- _Maieuh! Je glisse jamais, c'est juste qu'un écureuil nous a foncé dessus et j'ai sursauté! S'teuplaît! Madame la docteur, pas vrai que je glisserai plus?_

Je laisse s'étendre sur mes lèvres un sourire amusé, un véritable sourire, et j'essaye de convaincre ma jeune et intrépide patiente que sa mère à raison, mais que plus tard si elle s'attache à une corde de sécurité pour ne pas risquer de se blesser elle pourrait renégocier avec ses parents.

Sa mère me remercie avec un bref hochement de tête, elle sera tranquille quelques temps grâce à ça.

À l'instant où je m'apprêtais à vérifier le plâtre et l'état se santé de Yukino, Saki, une jeune infirmière fait irruption dans la chambre après s'être annoncé en toquant.

 _\- Mia, le directeur te demande tout de suite dans son bureau. Il paraît que c'est urgent. Je m'occupe du reste si tu veux, il risque encore de bouder si tu le fais trop attendre..._

Nous échangeons un regard amusé, et elle réprime avec difficulté un rire. Je lui tends donc le dossier en lui expliquant les grandes lignes et ce qu'il reste à faire -prendre le pouls et la tension - avant de repartir dans le couloir après un bref au revoir aux occupantes de la chambre 4, tout en réfléchissant à la raison de cet appel. Automatiquement je prends la direction du laboratoire d'analyse, ayant plus l'habitude de trouver là-bas l'homme à qui je dois la vie que dans son bureau. Mais un coup d'oeil à la petite salle m'informe que pour une fois il doit être en train de trier les nombreux papiers accumulés sur ses étagères. Direction le deuxième étage donc. Je soupire en accélérant le pas, le directeur n'appréciant que moyennement les retards.

Que me veut-il cette fois-ci? Me refaire passer des tests sur mon état psychologique? Je doute qu'il note une quelconque amélioration... S'inquiéter de ma nature toujours aussi peu sociable dès qu'il s'agit d'autre chose qu'une bonne baston, ou tout simplement me forcer à prendre un jour de repos? Je relève les yeux et en avisant la porte de bois vernie se dressant devant moi je me dis que de toute manière la réponse ne devrait pas se faire attendre.

 _"Entre Mia"_ me lance-t-il alors même que je m'apprêtais à toquer. J'obéis et referme le battant derrière moi tout en lançant un coup d'oeil à l'homme penché sur sa paperasse, concentré sur les comptes de l'hôpital ou que sais-je encore. Cette faculté qu'il a de deviner qui se tient près à entrer dans son bureau m'étonnera toujours, on dirait presque qu'il utilise le haki de l'observation, chose très peu probable au vu du personnage: entre deux âges, vif d'esprit mais pas sportif pour un sou, ce qui lui vaut un embonpoint non négligeable qui ne l'empêche pas de marcher plusieurs heures dans la jungle sitôt que son emploi du temps le lui permet. Je suis même prête à parier qu'il n'en a pas, ou peu, entendu parler.

Il relève après quelques instants sa tête et s'étire en s'exclamant:

 _-Qu'est-ce que je peux maudire les livres de compte, ils vont finir par m'achever. Merci d'être venue si vite, ce ne sera pas long ne t'en fais pas. Assieds-toi et ne te crispe pas comme ça, pas de tests aujourd'hui_. Je grogne contre moi-même tout en desserrant mes doigts, que j'avais commencés à enfoncer dans mes paumes sans m'en rendre compte.

Foutu traumatisme de merde.

Je commence à parler, inquiète à l'idée de prendre en retard mon prochain patient:  
 _-J'aimerais retourner rapidement auprès de...  
_ - _Voici les fiches de présence de ces dernières semaines_ , m'interrompt-il en agitant devant moi une liasse de feuilles , _j'ai remarqué que tu as travaillé quasi continuellement sans prendre ton jour de congé hebdomadaire, pourquoi toutes ces heures supplémentaires?Tu n'as pourtant pas besoin de plus d'argent..._ Son regard inquisiteur m'empêche de mentir.  
 _-Je veux redoubler d'efforts pour terminer mon apprentissage en tant que médecin, et pouvoir être encore plus utile.  
_ _-Mais ce n'est pas la raison principale..._

Je me referme comme une huître, à son plus grand désespoir. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que je travaille encore et toujours pour oublier, uniquement pour oublier. Ce n'est que momentané mais au moins, ces quelques heures de plus que je passe à l'hôpital sont autant de temps en moins à ressaser mes souvenirs , je suis forcée à ne penser qu'aux différents cas que je vois défiler jour après jour, et pour lesquels je dois trouver une solution, un traitement efficace. Ainsi, mes souvenirs ne m'accaparent plus que la nuit, quand je suis seule et incapable de trouver le sommeil sans calmants ni somnifères. C'est pourquoi je choisis de ne pas dire la vérité, encore. Pour ne pas lui faire plus de souci que je lui ai déjà causé. De toute façon il devine bien à travers mon regard ce que je n'arrive pas à formuler à l'oral. Il reprend la conversation en adoucissant son timbre de voix et en se penchant légèrement vers moi:

- _Tu dois te ménager, je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour rien il y a deux mois Mia. Je sais que tu es résistante, la preuve en est qu'en à peine un mois tu t'étais physiquement remise, mais à voir les cernes que tu as tu dois passer une partie de tes nuits ici, ou à traîner dans les bars du port ce qui n'est pas mieux... Un jour ou l'autre tu devras parler à quelqu'un de tes cauchemars pour qu'ils arrêtent de te hanter.  
_ _-De toute façon je vous ai dit que l'efficacité des somnifères s'atténue de jour en jour, donc que je travaille ou pas cela n'y changera rien.  
_ _-Mais le surmenage ne t'apportera rien de bon, tu en as conscience aussi bien que moi..._ Il s'appuye sur le dossier de sa chaise, réfléchissant un instant en me fixant par-dessus ses lunettes. Pendant ce temps je songe à sa fille, qui est ma seule amie et qui est de congé aujourd'hui. Ce que j'apprécie chez Oria, c'est qu'elle accapare tellement son entourage immédiat qu'elle m'empêche de ruminer mes idées noires, ou tout du moins elle les tient suffisamment à distance pour qu'elles ne me gâchent pas autant la journée que si j'étais seule. Je réprime un sursaut quand il se redresse soudain, un sourire malicieux ancré sur son visage:

 _-Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux aujourd'hui à l'hôpital, donc tu vas prendre le reste de ta journée pour te détendre et profiter un peu de ce beau temps, ça te fera du bien. Ça m'arrange car Oria avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher d'acheter trop de vêtements lors de la journée shopping qu'elle souhaitait faire. Garde-là à l'œil, elle doit encore se trouver aux vestiaires. Elle y a oublié son collier hier..._

Comme si une virée shopping était plus reposant que de soigner des malades, tu parles... J'accepte néanmoins, n'ayant pas le choix devant le regard du directeur qui pèse sur moi jusqu'à ma sortie de la pièce. Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de somnifères ce soir , faire du shopping avec elle est plus éreintant qu'un marathon.

Suivant ses indications, je redescends au rez-de-chaussée, préviens un de mes collègues que je quitte le service pour la journée et arrive enfin au vestiaire.

Personne à l'horizon. Soit ma chère amie a déjà mis les voiles, soit elle prépare un mauvais coup... Haussant les épaules, je préfère me changer sans me poser plus de questions: je troque ma blouse et mes chaussures de travail pour ma besace en cuir usé et mes fidèles boots – en cuir tout élimé lui aussi – que j'ai retrouvées dans le sac laissé par mon acheteur. Alors que je fais mes lacets, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et claquer contre le mur tandis qu'un bruit de glissade me fait sursauter. Même pas le temps de me redresser qu'Oria s'affale sur moi dans un cri.

Heureusement que je l'ai sentie venir, sinon je l'aurais déjà attaquée à cause de la peur. A nouveau, foutu trauma.

 _-Désolée Mia, vraiment je n'ai pas fait exprès... s'excuse-t-elle en se redressant._  
Je me redresse à mon tour en me tenant le dos, rétorquant comme je ne fais qu'avec elle

 _-Ça va je ne suis pas en sucre, sinon ça ferait un bail que je ne serais plus là écrase-toi simplement sur le carrelage la prochaine fois..._

 _-Pour que je me casse le nez?Non merci! Même si tu n'es pas très confortable, je te préfère largement au sol!_ répond-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

Avant de refermer mon casier, je choppe mon katana et accroche son foureau à ma hanche. Son poids me rend instantanément plus confiante . Depuis que mon psy et le directeur ont décrété que je n'étais pas plus dangereuse avec que sans, et qu'au contraire je gardais plus facilement mon self-contrôle quand je l'avais , je ne m'en sépare plus. Il est un des seuls vestiges de ma vie passée.

Nous sortons finalement de l'hôpital , mon amie jacassant déjà comme une pie.

 _-C'est quoi le programme du jour?_ Je lui demande en m'approchant du bord de la pente pour observer les vergers en contrebas mais surtout l'océan s'étalant à perte de vue, d'un bleu profond et reflétant un soleil rayonnant. Le petit hôpital est en effet construit au sommet d'une petite colline à deux kilomètres environ de la ville la plus proche, de sorte que les patients soient au calme et pour endiguer plus facilement les possibles épidémies.

 _-Voyons voir...Il est onze heures du matin, il fait beau et la chaleur commence à se faire sentir..._ elle fait mine de réfléchir en se grattant la tempe de l'index.

 _-Arrête un peu ta comédie!_ je m'exaspère, ayant droit à ce petit jeu continuellement  
 _-D'accord je vais te le dire: On va déjeuner vite fait en ville, après quoi on va faire les boutiques!Je suis certaine qu'aujourd'hui on va enfin trouver une robe qui te plaise!_ elle s'enthousiasme.  
 _-..._  
 _-Après on ira au port demander les dernières nouvelles sur le supernova qui t'intéresse ça te va?_

Je lui réponds par un regard désapprobateur.  
 _-...Et on se rendra au bar "L'odyssée pirate" t'as gagné!_ Soupire-t-elle.

Satisfaite, je m'efforce de me détendre et de profiter de cette journée et m'engage sur un sentier d'un pas tranquille en précisant simplement que ce n'est pas exactement le supernova qui m'intéresse, aussitôt suivie de mon amie qui se met à parler de choses et d'autres en monologuant presque. Je me contente d'affirmer de temps en temps, plus intéressée par la vue qui s'offre à moi: des vergers et des prés s'étendent d'un côté du sentier tandis que de l'autre c'est l'océan qui s'offre à mon regard émerveillé. Oria m'arrache à mes pensées en se plaignant:

 _-Pourquoi tu nous fais prendre le sentier littoral?Il est plus long et plus dangereux que la route principale pour rejoindre Arkham, en plus je suis en sandale à talon..._

 _-Arrête de te plaindre, c'est bien plus beau et le vent du large nous rafraîchit. Imagine, si on était passé par les terres on transpirerait déjà!_ Je continue avec mon véritable argument devant son regard appuyé. _En plus on longe les prés et le paysage est superbe! Ça m'avait tellement manqué... Ici je me sens libre, et bien._

Là où je « vivais », avant que le père d'Oria ne me sauve, bien que comportant des champs, n'avait rien de comparable, tout était si... Je me force à ne pas me souvenir de cette époque, j'y repense suffisamment souvent comme ça, et je suis déterminée à passer une bonne journée pour une fois.

 _-J'admets que c'est particulièrement beau à cette heure de la journée. Mais écoute attentivement ce que je vais te confier, pas comme tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de ton avis._  
J'arrête de marcher et me tourne vers elle. Elle a remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas...

 _-Promis_! je fais en mimant un Marine au garde à vous, ce qui a pour effet de la faire rire.  
 _-Tu vois qui est Yukio?_ se lance-t-elle timidement  
 _-Le sergent Marine qui dirige ceux de l'île?  
_ _-Oui...  
_ _-Qu'est ce qu'il a?_ elle se met à rougir violemment puis lance rapidement:  
 _-Tu crois que je peux lui plaire?_ Je lui fais les gros yeux et la détaille du regard: elle est de taille moyenne, mais bien proportionnée. Les boucles de ses cheveux bleus clairs s'arrêtent au creux de ses reins. Je la siffle, et évite une baffe en rigolant - chose peu commune.  
 _-Pourquoi ça t'amuse autant?_ Rougit-elle encore plus  
 _-Évidemment que tu lui plais! Quand on est en ville, il te dévore du regard dès qu'il te croise! En plus il me l'a dit pas plus tard que la semaine dernière !  
_ _-Pourquoi il te l'a dit? Et à quelle occasion?_

Gloups, j'ai gaffé. Fait chier, et dir e que j'avais juré de ne pas en parler. Je ne perds pas pour autant mon franc-parler et mon manque de tact:

- _J'ai pris une sacrée cuite la semaine dernière à cause d'un pirate qui m'avait défiée pour savoir lequel de nous deux tenait le mieux l'alcool - et j'ai gagné! - Il n'a pas apprécié de perdre contre une fille donc en se réveillant un peu plus tard on s'est battu. Ça s'est conclu en baston générale et la Marine est intervenue... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai atterri dans le lit du sergent. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé._

J'aimerais tellement régler mon « problème » comme elle le dit, mais pour ça il faudrait que je confie à quelqu'un, hors c'est impossible. En attendant, mieux vaut lui laisser la (bonne) surprise de comment est Yukio en pleine action, et faire profil-bas.

 _-T'es vraiment irrécupérable! Faut vraiment que tu règles ton problème avec le sexe, ça va t'attirer des ennuis un de ces jours... T'es asociale comme pas permis, sauf sur ce point où c'est le contraire..._

Air dépité et sacrément énervé, rattrapons-nous pour sauver le coup:

- _Deux secondes s'il te plaît! Le matin il avait l'air de s'en vouloir et c'est en s'excusant qu'il m'a dit que tu l'attirais! Il devait être aussi ivre que moi la veille._

 _-Arrête de t'enfoncer j'ai compris. Je te pardonne mais uniquement grâce à tes problèmes mentaux, pour une fois que ça t'es profitable._ m'interrompt-elle en souriant sournoisement. Je connais une bonne adresse pour déjeuner! Mais c'est toi qui paye pour te faire pardonner!

C'était trop facile sinon... Je capitule, n'ayant pas envie de me disputer avec une des rares personnes en qui j'ai confiance et avec laquelle j'ai un comportement relativement normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans la grande rue de la ville principale de l'île. Arkham est en agitation constante due notamment à son statut de port de marchandise et de plaisance. Nous mangeons en prenant notre temps puis Oria m'entraîne dans plusieurs boutiques de prêt à porter. Pour lui faire plaisir j'achète une robe bleu toute simple mi longue qui je cite :"fait ressortir tes yeux bleu océan et met parfaitement en valeur ta taille et ta poitrine". Quand à mon amie, elle me fait vivre un petit calvaire que je supporte de plus en plus difficilement au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille tourne. Elle sait que je déteste me retrouver au sein d'une foule, hors beaucoup de monde ont choisi de faire les magasins cet après-midi. Soigner le mal par le mal m'a-t-elle dit, torture perverse de mon point de vue, mais je prends sur moi.

Elle ne cesse d'essayer un tas de vêtements:  
 _-Et ce short il me va bien ou pas?_ me demande-t-elle joyeusement en sortant pour la énième fois de la cabine d'essayage.  
 _-Ouuuiiiii il te va comme un gant! Comme tout ce que tu as essayé jusqu'à présent._ je la rassure avec un sourire crispé mais sincère.

Elle réfléchit un court instant et puis:  
 _-Non je ne le prends pas, il est trop clair._

Quinze minutes plus tard toujours aucun vêtement ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. La vendeuse qui était venue à mon secours est aussi dépitée que moi, mais garde son sourire et reste aimable. Je supplie mon amie, à bout:  
 _-Ça va faire trois heures qu'on fait les boutiques et tu as déjà acheté de quoi renouveler ta garde robe, s'il te plaît on peut s'en aller?  
_ _-D'accord j'arrête de te faire enrager...  
_ _-Tu l'as fait exprès!_ elle me répond avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, puis à l'attention de la vendeuse:  
 _-Je vais prendre ça et ça et puis ça et...  
_ _-Je t'attends sur le port!_

Je sors vivement dans la rue avant de me faire tirer les oreilles et me fraye un chemin parmi les passants pour rejoindre une rue adjacente, infiniment plus calme, et être enfin tranquille. A nouveau rattrapée par mes pensées, je ne perçoi plus mon environement jusqu'à une impression étrange: je m'enfonce tout à coup dans quelque de doux, chaud et plutôt poilu me semble-t-il malgré un tissu qui recouvre une grande partie du duvet.

 _J_ e me surprends à penser à un ours en peluche géant.

 _-Désolé_. fait une voix d'un air contrit. Je relève la tête en me reculant légèrement en rétorquant:  
 _-C'est moi qui suis déso.._ Je me stoppe en détaillant la personne que j'ai percuté que ce n'est pas un homme mais un ours blanc en combinaison orange en train de se faire engueuler par un homme - lui - portant une combinaison, mais grise clair, et une casquette avec marqué Penguin sur le devant.  
 _-Bepo elle a raison arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt!_  
 _-Désolé._ répète l'intéressé. Un déclic se fait dans mon esprit en détaillant le motif de leurs combis:  
 _-Deux secondes, vous êtes des Heart Pirates?_

Penguin répond fièrement, après s'être extasié sur le fait qu'on les reconnaisse même sur une île plus reculée:

 _-Et oui ma belle demoiselle!Puis-je savoir votre nom, vous qui m'avez reconnu...Je me présente: Penguin,mécanicien et cerveau de l'équipage comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, voici Bepo notre navigateur et Shachi, un abruti un peu lourd qui me sert d'assistant...Il est passé où d'ailleurs?!Il était là y a pas deux minutes!_

J'interromps sa transe:

 _-Tu as bien dit Shachi? Il est passé où? Je dois le voir à tout prix!_  
 _-Il a vu une jolie fille il y a quelques instants..._ m'informe Bepo tandis que son compagnon accuse le coup de se faire éclipser par son pote qui n'est même pas présent. _Et Penguin c'est le capitaine le cerveau! Toi tu es au niveau de Shachi!_  
- _Faux je suis plus intelligent que lui! Et en voici la preuve:il a suivi une jolie fille mais nous sommes tombés sur une déesse, que dis-je, une muse..._ Continue Penguin, des cœurs dans les yeux, à nouveau complètement ailleurs.

 _-Les gars y a plein de marines sur cette île! J'ai failli me faire choper!_ Crie une voix que je reconnaîtrai toujours, venant de derrière moi, qui continue sur un ton émerveillé:  
 _-Comment vous avez réussi à attirer cette magnifique jeune femme à vous?_ Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec le nouveau venu, qui se tait, stupéfait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds en me reconnaissant avant de me serrer dans ses bras en me soulevant presque et de reprendre:

 _-Mia?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas partir d'Ilia?_  
 _-Tu la connais?_ demande un Penguin hébété: d'où son ami connaissait cette fille?  
 _-Je te retrouve enfin!_ je m'enthousiasme, ignorant sa question.  
 _-Qu'est ce qui te prend Mia de serrer un inconnu dans tes bras?_ je reconnais la voix de mon amie, me détache avec plus ou moins de facilité de Shachi qui décidément à pris du muscle et éclaire enfin les esprits:

 _-Voici Sachi et c'est mon petit frère!_  
 _-Je te dépasse maintenant!_ réplique-t-il  
- _Je suis ton aînée de deux ans! En plus tu es à peine plus grand que moi!_ je le taquine.  
 _-Mais je suis devenu plus fort que toi!_  
 _-En bagarre? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup!Je me suis améliorée depuis notre dernière rencontre!_  
 _-Moi aussi!Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux le combat à main nue! Et j'ai aussi appris à manier une lance._  
 _-Et bien moi, je suis sûre que je vise mieux que toi au pistolet et je sais également manier les armes blanches, t'as qu'à voir mon katana!_  
 _-Ban m'a appris à bien viser! Pas vrai les gars?_  
 _-Euh..._ laisse échapper son ami à la casquette, visiblement très étonné de nous voir nous chamailler comme des gamins, comme les autres d'ailleurs: Bepo est totalement perdu tandis qu'Oria, plus attentive me demande:

 _-C'est le garçon de l'équipage dont tu espérais la venue? C'est rare de te voir si joyeuse, tu dois vraiment l'apprécier! En même temps si c'est ton frère je comprends mieux._  
 _-Oui mais il me cherche déjà! Et quand on me cherche, on me trouve!_ je réponds avec un sourire un peu sadique, toute pensée noire reléguée au fin fond de mon cerveau.  
 _-C'est qui qu'a commencé?_ relance Shachi  
 _-Toi!En plus on dit "qui est-ce qui a commencé"!_  
 _-Arrête de faire ton intéressante!_  
 _-C'est pas ma faute si t'es moins intelligent!_  
 _-Tu mens, je suis aussi intelligent que toi!_  
 _-N'empêche que tu n'as pas pu apprendre la médecine car tu ne comprenais rien!_ dis-je en tirant la langue et lui chipant ses lunettes, découvrant ses yeux vert et la goutte rouge présente dans son iris droite, raison pour laquelle il cache la plupart du temps son regard.

 _-Papa te préférait c'est tout! Et je préférais bricoler tout un tas de chose que de lire de gros pavés inintéressants au possible! Et rends moi ça!_

Chute vertigineuse de ma bonne humeur à Son évocation, retour quatre ans en arriè perds mon sourire et ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il me donne un petit coup d'épaule en récupérant ses lunettes, qu'il range dans sa poche.

 _-J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas tu sais..._

Surpris par mon changement d'attitude, il met fin à la chamaillerie en redevenant lui aussi sérieux: _  
-qu'est -ce qui te prend? Il s'est passé quoi entre papa et toi? Pourquoi t'es partie de la maison?_

Je me renferme encore plus et détourne les yeux de son regard où à pointe une lueur inquiète. Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue, car je ne suis toujours pas décidée à lui avouer la vérité.

 _-Maman va bien? Mia! S'il te plaît! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?_

Je n'ose pas le regarder et laisse des larmes s'écraser par terre en tentant d'ouvrir la bouche mais une voix d'homme inconnue déclare froidement:  
 _-Les gars, vous êtes censés acheter de la nourriture pour renouveler les stocks, que vous avez presque vidé il y a quelques jours avec la fête que vous avez voulu faire pour je ne sais quelle raison ,et je vous retrouve avec deux jeunes filles que vous n'êtes même pas fichus de traiter correctement. Et Shachi fais moi le plaisir d'arrêter de secouer cette femme._

L'interpellé ne l'écoute pas, trop occupé à me harceler - à juste titre. Il fait un pas en arrière en m'entraînant avec lui en me reposant la dernière question mais les souvenirs affluent et je me retrouve incapable d'émettre quoi que ce soit, je me raccroche juste à ses yeux de plus en plus inquiets pour ne pas totalement replonger dans ce passé que je n'ai jamais évoqué auparavant et que j'avais soigneusement enfoui au fin fond de ma mémoire... Quelqu'un m'empoigne par la taille et m'arrache à l'emprise de Shachi en ordonnant, légèrement en colère de ne pas avoir été écouté:

 _-Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ou c'est moi qui vous interroge un par un et vous savez que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle!_ Pour appuyer son propos il me plaque contre un mur en compagnie de mon frère. Le geste de cet inconnu agit comme un électrochoc et je souffle, luttant contre la terreur:  
- _Papa a tué Maman_

Shachi s'agite et s'écarte de moi en écarquillant les yeux, horrifié à son tour:  
 _-Tu déconnes Mia... C'est pas possible..._

J'éclate en sanglots et martèle, me libérant enfin de ce secret:  
 _-J'étais là, papa l'a assassinée!_

* * *

 _J'ai l'impression que j'ai parfois manqué de finesse mais je l'aime bien comme ça, promis j'y touche plus! Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappées... Sinon, comment dire, j'aime les cliffhangers alors vous y aurez droit régulièrement :P_

 _A la prochaine!_


	3. Chapitre 2: un passé compliqué

_**le disclaimer arrive, merci à tous les lecteurs :D  
**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_ : un passé compliqué (21/02/2016)

.

.

 _-Mia!S'il te plaît!Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?_ me crie Shachi

 _-Papa a assassiné Maman, voilà!T'as compris maintenant!_ Voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à le dire. Je serre les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes et fixe mon frère dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'est reculé de quelque pas sous le choc. il bégaye:

 _-Comment ça a pu arriver? Ils s'aimaient et Papa n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Maman..._

 _-Il est devenu fou, le père que tu as quitté n'est plus._ je réponds froidement

 _-Qu'est-ce qui arrivé bordel!Tourne pas autour du pot!_

 _-Très bien. Tu te souviens de la photo que gardait Maman et qui représentait un homme aux yeux bleus?_

 _-Quel est le rapport?_

 _-Réponds_

 _-Ouais à peu près. On a jamais su qui c'était, je sais juste qu'il est mort avant ta naissance...Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?Je veux savoir pourquoi notre mère est morte, c'est tout!_

 _-Et j'y viens. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour te faire comprendre clairement les choses, c'est suffisamment compliqué sans que tu t'énerves. Bon, cet homme était l'ennemi juré de notre enfoiré de géniteur. Tous les deux médecins et tous les deux amoureux de Maman. Il a sûrement quitté l'île l'année de ma naissance._ _Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient amants alors que Maman était mariée. Je sais pas exactement ce qui a conduit l'autre homme à partir et je risque de m'embrouiller, mais je suis née "prématurément", officiellement._ _Le hic c'est que j'ai les mêmes yeux que cet homme, ainsi que le même groupe sanguin. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que le géniteur a pété les plombs._

 _._

Je lis dans le regard hagard de mon frère que celui-ci est perdu et encore bouleversé. _"et il connait pas encore la fin..."_ L'inconnu, qui n'en est plus un, a également remarqué que son subordonné est perdu et vient à son secours :

 _-Je résume: ta mère avait un amant qui est finalement parti mais tu es née de tel façon que tu n'es certainement pas la fille biologique de ton "père"._

 _-Voilà._

 _-Mais il s'en est rendu compte comment? questionne Sachi, qui reprend peu à peu ses esprits._

 _-Pour faire simple il m'a fait une prise de sang et s'est rendu compte que je suis de groupe sanguin C (dans One piece c'est possible il y a tout un tas de groupes sanguins^^) alors qu'il n'y a pas de C dans la famille, uniquement des A ou des S. Toi-même tu es A, comme nos parents. Cet enfoiré a fait quelques recherches et s'est aperçu que l'ancien amant de notre mère est aussi de groupe C, qui est dominant par rapport au A(c'est cet allèle qui s'exprime). Il est rentré dans une colère noire et a attaché Maman à la table d'opération qu'il y avait chez nous après l'avoir forcé à se déshabiller en me menaçant de son revolver pour faire pression, puis il l'a autopsié...vivante..._

 _._

 _._

Je serre les dents, ferme les yeux et finis d'une traite, la voix vibrante:

 _-Il m'a obligé , en continuant à me viser, à assister à son agonie et même à y participer: j'ai dû retirer les nerfs du poignets, cisailler les os et le cartilage des mains... J'ai voulu injecter de la morphine à Maman pour rendre cela plus "supportable" mais il m'a arraché la seringue des mains alors que j'étais entrain d'injecter l'anesthésiant à Maman, qui s'était déchirée les cordes vocales à force de crier. Le géniteur m'a balancé son revolver sur la tempe et, pensant que je m'était évanouie, a continué son "œuvre" après m'avoir injecté par prudence un paralysant. Pendant deux heures interminables j'ai dû l'entendre rire comme un possédé en faisant subir un traitement effroyable à chacun des membres de Maman , entre autre._

 _._

 _Quand j'ai enfin pu bouger, je n'ai pas hésité en remarquant dans quel état était notre mère :même le plus grand médecin n'aurait pu la sauver. Seul_ _ _son visage restait reconnaissable bien qu'il était ravagé par les larmes et la douleur._ Je me suis relevée doucement pour ne pas me faire remarquer par ce sadique, ai empoignée un scalpel puis je me suis brusquement jeté sur son bourreau afin de le tuer. Il a esquivé de justesse, je n'ai pu que lui entailler profondément la joue et l'avant bras gauche lorsqu'il m'a repoussé. Acculée contre la table d'opération, j'ai remarqué ___le regard de Maman, me suppliant de la tuer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains,_ j'ai enfoncé le scalpel de toutes mes forces à l'emplacement de son cœur. Voyant que sa femme avait rendue son dernier souffle, c_ _elui qui était notre père m'a frappé longuement de rage puis m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. J'ai réussi à rassembler des affaires dans un sac, et me suis enfuie par la fenêtre après l'avoir cassée. J'ai trouvé refuge sur un petit bateau pirate qui m'a conduit dans le nouveau monde._

 _._

 _._

Un poids s'ôte de mes épaules, mais je n'arrive pas à refouler ces visions d'horreurs qui m'accaparent. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mets à pleurer. Mais pas des larmes de tristesse non, des larmes de haine, de rancœur qui signent une promesse de vengeance. Je sens Oria me serrer tendrement dans ses bras, vaine tentative de me réconforter ou tout du moins de me calmer, même si je me m'appuye sur elle. Le capitaine des Hearts brise le silence qui a suivi mon résumé et déclare:

 _\- Shachi, je te dispense de corvée pour aujourd'hui, le temps que tu digères ce que vient de t'apprendre ta sœur. De toute façon dans ton état tu n'es bon à rien. Vous deux par contre,_ continue-t-il à l'attention de Bepo et Penguin, _vous faîtes votre boulot comme d'hab et vous vous partagez celui de votre coéquipier._

 _-Mais on peut pas le laisser dans cet état..._ tente Penguin avant de se raviser sous le regard sans appel que lui jette son capitaine.

- _Courage Shachi et... désolé_ ajoute Bepo avant d'empoigner Penguin par le bras et de l'entraîner vers la grande rue.

.

Je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de mon amie de peur de réagir violemment et de la blesser à cause de la brèche qui ne cesse de d'élargir malgré les nombreuses omissions de mon récit et je revit mon passé, mais uniquement les moments les plus sombres. Je serre mes poings à en faire blanchir mes jointures et m'entaille la paume avec mes ongles pour essayer de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Tout le ressentiment et la haine accumulés au fil des ans m'envahissent et je sens que le prochain qui m'adressera la parole aura droit à la correction de sa vie, méritée ou non. Pour me calmer je me remémore un souvenir heureux: les après-midi pendant lesquels je préparais des gâteaux avec ma mère, gâteaux que je ne pourrais plus jamais savourer à cause de ce taré, qui subira ma vengeance quoi qu'il arrive. Trafalgar, qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'état dans lequel je suis plongée reprend à mon intention:

.

 _-Comment t'appelles-tu au juste miss? A moins que tu ne préfères rester la sœur de Sachi toute ta vie, ce qui..._ Je ne le laisse pas finir et balance mon poing dans sa direction. Le pirate esquive, contrairement au mur sur lequel il était jusque là adossé.

 _-Joli coup miss quoique pas réfléchi. C'était en quel honneur?_ Je le regarde: il a l'air franchement amusé, nullement touché par ce qui s'est passé précédemment. Je dégage ma main du trou qu'elle a créé et je bougonne:

 _-Aucun, juste une furieuse envie de me défouler._

 _-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'un combat en un contre un?J'aimerais bien voir de quoi tu es capable avec ce katana._  
Shachi, apparemment sorti un tant soit peu de sa torpeur:

 _-Capitaine je viens d'apprendre que j'ai perdu ma mère, que mon père est un grand taré alors si en plus je vois ma sœur se vider de son sang à cause de toi, je vais pas supporter._ Je m'approche de mon frère et rétorque:

 _-De un je me débrouille très bien au corps à corps, de deux je peux au cas où me soigner toute seule et de trois..._ Je lui assène une claque derrière le crâne.

.

 _"Décidément rien que l'idée de me battre me fait me sentir mieux!"_

.

 _-Trafalgar Law j'accepte mais il faut un but à ce duel._

 _-Je te propose ceci: si tu arrives à me blesser, me faire une entaille ou autre, je t'offre une place dans mon équipage._

 _-Trafalgar Law je sais que tu possèdes l'Ope Ope no mi, donc interdiction de t'en servir!_

 _-Personne ne me donne d'ordre miss. Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais tu es prévenu. Très bien, je suis de toute manière suffisamment puissant pour me passer de mon fruit._

 _._

 _._

Piquée au vif je dégaine et m'élance vers lui. Il me stoppe aussitôt avec son pouvoir.

 _-Eh! On avait dit pas de pouvoir!_

 _-Tu comptes vraiment te battre dans un endroit aussi exiguë?_ me questionne-t-il avec un étrange sourire au coin.

 _-... Ok... Je connais une petite place peu fréquentée à deux pâtés de maison._

 _._

Arrivé sur place, les hommes inspectent rapidement des yeux la place: c'est un endroit circulaire avec un vieil arbre dans un coin. Des maisons l'entourent et il n'y a personne à part nous. Shachi, soutenu par Oria, s'installe avec elle sur un banc à l'écart pendant que mon adversaire et moi-même nous plaçons au centre, nous jaugeons du regard.

 _-C'est bon cette fois Monsieur le beau gosse insensible?_

 _-Oui c'est pas mal miss la sœur de Shachi._

 _-Je m'appelle Mia!_ je m'écrie en dégainant.

.

* * *

Le combat peut commencer!

Voilà désolée de cette fin un tantinet sadique, j'aime les cliffhangers^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à montrer ce qu'il vous plaît (ou pas) sur l'histoire, le style, etc :)

La suite arrive très vite, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre est vraiment super court, je me rattraperais avec le prochain promis!


	4. Chapitre 3: Tournant

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci à Happy Sea et à Yakimeni pour leurs reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes de frappes, d'orthographe ou autre!

Et un grand merci à ma bêta de m'avoir relu!

Bonne lecture ;)

.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_ : Tournant! (22/03/2016)

.

.

Arrivés sur place, les hommes inspectent rapidement des yeux la place: c'est un endroit circulaire avec un vieil arbre dans un coin. Des maisons l'entourent et il n'y a personne à part nous. Shachi, soutenu par Oria, s'installe avec elle sur un banc à l'écart pendant que mon adversaire et moi-même nous plaçons au centre, nous jaugeant du regard.

.

 _-C'est bon cette fois Monsieur le beau gosse insensible?_

 _-Oui c'est pas mal miss la sœur de Shachi._

 _-Je m'appelle Mia!_ je m'écrie en dégainant.

.

Je décide d'attaquer de front pour tester sa défense. Elle se révèle excellente : que j'attaque d'estoc*, de côté, ou de n'importe quelle autre façon il pare aisément avec son nodachi en affichant un sourire narquois. Au bout de quelques minutes de vaines tentatives pour percer sa défense, je m'écarte à nouveau de lui et reprends ma position initiale, légèrement essoufflée.

 _-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable?_ Ricane Trafalgar Law

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'échauffais!_

 _\- À mon tour dans ce cas._ C'est à lui de s'élancer vers moi: il commence par porter des coups simples que je pare aisément, puis voyant que je me débrouille pas trop mal, il passe rapidement à la vitesse supérieure : il augmente la puissance et la complexité de ses attaques, feintant et ne me donnant pas la possibilité de contre-attaquer. C'est à peine si j'arrive à bloquer ou éviter sa lame.

.

 _"Concentre-toi, et trouve une faille ou tu vas perdre bien comme il faut!"_ je m'assène mentalement

.

Une idée lumineuse me vient alors : il a besoin d'une très grande amplitude de mouvements à cause de son nodachi, tandis qu'avec mon katana je peux aisément me battre dans des endroits restreints, comme une ruelle par exemple...

.

J'applique discrètement mon plan: à chaque choc que j'encaisse, je fais quelques pas en direction de la ruelle par laquelle nous sommes arrivés. Elle est située à une dizaine de mètres derrière moi et j'atteins facilement son entrée. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions: le pirate a deviné ce que je manigance mais me laisse faire pour l'instant, certainement afin de me tester. Je m'engouffre dans la ruelle, suivie par les attaques incessantes du supernova. Celles-ci perdent en amplitude mais gagnent en précision.

.

Heureusement je repère la faille tant espérée : Trafalgar Law est obligé de tenir son nodachi à deux mains pour avoir un meilleur contrôle, et alors qu'il fait décrire à sa lame une diagonale de haut en bas, son flanc droit est exposé. Je profite de cette observation, me fend d'un mouvement en avant en me penchant pour réussir à lui porter un coup. C'était sans compter sur la grande expérience de mon adversaire puisqu'il esquive in extremis le tranchant de ma lame en effectuant un quart de tour et dévie mon poignet en le poussant d'une main.

.

 _-Si tu crois que c'est avec de vulgaires plans que tu vas réussir à mener la danse, laisse-moi te dire que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!_ Il me lance en affichant son sourire fourbe qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis le début de la joute.

 _\- Tu ne connais pas la totalité de mon "vulgaire plan" comme tu dis, et même si tu as dévié ma dernière attaque, j'ai tout de même réussi à déchirer ton sweat !_ Je rétorque en arborant moi aussi un sourire mesquin.

- _Personne n'a le droit d'abîmer mes affaires, et surtout pas quand il s'agit de ce sweat!  
_

 _-Tu n'avais qu'à le retirer avant de dégainer !_

 _\- Quand on me cherche vraiment, on me trouve. J'ai été gentil jusqu'à présent, mais tu vas te mordre les doigts d'ici peu, c'est moi qui te le dis!_ " 'Un homme énervé réfléchit toujours moins lors d'un combat', dit un dicton, et je compte bien l'appliquer ici même."

 _\- Si tu te mets dans cet état pour un vêtement, je me demande ce que c'est quand c'est toi qui es touché !_ Je me moque en recommençant à attaquer.

.

.

Mes paroles ont porté leurs fruits : je vois que j'ai sorti mon adversaire de son attitude moqueuse. Ses coups sont moins retenus mais moins réfléchis, quoique toujours efficaces puisque je commence à penser que je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer... Je ne repousse plus toutes ses attaques et je sens que quelques coupures apparaissant un peu partout sur mon corps, tandis que je recule malgré moi vers la grande rue.

.

 _"Parce que tu penses que sous prétexte qu'il y aura du monde je vais abandonner le combat?"_ je me moque intérieurement.

.

Une idée s'impose soudain dans mon esprit: il faut que j'arrive à passer derrière lui et qu'au passage je réussisse à le blesser. Je tente le tout pour le tout: je tourne le dos et jaillis dans la grande rue, pivote et repars en sens inverse, lame parée à porter un coup rapide et efficace. Law, légèrement surpris par ma manœuvre, se protège avec son arme mais n'a pas le temps de sortir de ma trajectoire. J'envoie un coup en estoc vers le visage de celui-ci puis m'arrête juste derrière lui, fière de moi. Je l'entends pivoter à son tour et sens la pointe en acier de son nodachi entre mes omoplates.

.

- _Pourquoi as-tu rengainé? Tu as abattu ta dernière carte et tu abandonnes? Je te pensais plus acharnée._

 _-Détrompe-toi, je n'ai pas abandonné. Le combat est simplement terminé._ Je fais en me retournant, arborant un large sourire un peu moqueur.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas blessé._

 _-Capitaine,_ intervient Shachi qui nous avait suivi avec Oria pour continuer de nous observer, _désolé de vous contredire mais vous avez une petite coupure sous l'oreille droite..._

 _._

 _._

Le concerné porte sa main à l'endroit désigné et la retrouve avec quelques gouttes de sang. Il soupire, rengaine à son tour son nodachi puis reprend:

.

\- _Bon, je vais accepter d'appeler ça une blessure. Bienvenue parmi les Heart Pirates!_

 _\- Qui te dit que j'ai l'intention d'accepter ton offre?_

 _\- Personne n'a jamais refusé une de mes propositions._

 _-Et alors? Expose-moi de vrais arguments, tu m'as l'air bien plus intelligent que mon frère et le zigoto qui lui fait office d'ami..._

 _\- Tu as du caractère, c'est bien. J'ai eu comme l'impression que tu veux rester avec Shachi certainement pour lui expliquer ce que tu as omis de dire tout à l'heure, mais surtout je pense pour qu'il t'aide à venger votre mère, je me trompe?_ Devant ma mine ahurie, il ajoute : _de plus j'ai remarqué que tu te débrouilles bien au corps à corps-à-corps et ton frère vante régulièrement tes talents en matière de médecine._

 _-Tu parles de moi?_ Je demande surprise à l'intéressé qui baisse la tête, un peu gêné ce dont je ne manque pas de profiter pour me moquer.

 _\- C'est mignon Shachi, je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point!_

 _\- Ouai ba ça va hein, c'est pas arrivé cinquante fois non plus..._

 _\- Pour en revenir à tes arguments Trafalgar, ils sont louables et tu as raison. J'accepte de rejoindre ton équipage, cap'taine_

 _-'Capitaine' Mia, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, cette erreur ne sera pas tolérée à l'avenir._

 _-Pour quelle obscure raison ? La même que pour le sweat?_

 _\- Pas du tout et ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'en discuter. Nous sommes en bordure de la rue principale et je doute que les habitants n'aient pas prévenu la Marine en entendant les bruits du combat._

 _-C'est sûr qu'un supernova qui se bat contre une habitante ne passe pas inaperçu._ Glisse pensivement Oria.

 _\- Rendez-vous ce soir au bar qui se trouve sur le port avec un lion pour enseigne, et prépare tes bagages!_ M'ordonne mon nouveau capitaine avant de disparaître avec Shachi dans une autre ruelle.

.

.

À peine sont-ils partis que des bruits de bottes foulant le pavé se font entendre.

.

 _-Regarde qui voilà Oria, c'est ton petit Yukio!_ je lance à mon amie qui rosit en le voyant approcher. Lui et un groupe de Marines s'arrêtent près de nous, sur le qui-vive et l'arme à la main.

 _-Mia! Il paraît que le célèbre supernova Trafalgar Law se trouve sur cette île et que tu t'es battu avec lui._ M'apostrophe le jeune sergent.

 _-En effet. Je marchais dans la rue quand j'ai bousculé son lieutenant. Malgré mes excuses, son capitaine qui avait assisté à la scène a voulu se battre. Mais il n'est plus là et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez vous lancer à sa poursuite aujourd'hui._ Je réponds en souriant

 _\- Tant mieux s'il est loin d'ici, je n'avais pas l'intention de risquer la vie de mes hommes dans une course-poursuite perdue d'avance. J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons pour avoir impliqué Oria là-dedans! On commence tous à en avoir assez de ton tempérament agressif, alors j'espère que cette fois tu peux me fournir une explication valable pour t'être mesurée à lui, que je n'aie pas à te mettre derrière les barreaux pour collaboration avec un pirate._

 _\- Ça va être compliqué dans ce cas... Tout d'abord je tiens à te rassurer, Oria n'est pas impliquée dans cette affaire._

 _-Je n'étais pas inquiet!_

 _\- Et tu rougis en disant ça... Passons. Le capitaine m'a proposé un combat avec enjeu en voyant que je ne me défilais pas. J'ai accepté et, en quelque sorte, j'ai gagné. Maintenant je file, j'ai mes affaires à boucler._

 _\- Pas si vite,_ me retient le Marine. _Tu viens de me dire que tu as vaincu un ancien capitaine corsaire et qu'il a prit la fuite?_

 _-Pas du tout, je n'ai pas le niveau pour mettre en déroute Trafalgar Law. Il m'a simplement proposé une place dans son équipage si j'arrivais à le blesser, je lui ai infligé une coupure - ce qui compte pour une blessure! - et j'ai accepté sa proposition!_

 _\- Quoi?!Tu es une pirate?_

 _\- Je l'étais avant d'arriver sur cette île tu sais, mais dans un autre équipage. L'aventure me manque et j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Pour les détails, demande à Oria, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de se retrouver seule avec toi et d'éclairer ta lanterne..._ je termine en faisant exprès de les taquiner, en ajoutant un clin d'oeil suggestif en direction des deux tourtereaux qui avaient viré au rouge tomate devant les soldats hilares.

.

Je m'enfuis en courant avant que la colère de ses deux là ne s'abatte sur moi et rentre chez moi, ou plutôt chez Oria et ses parents. Son père m'a sauvé la vie et refuse catégoriquement que je m'installe seule pour l'instant, de peur que je sois fragile d'esprit après ce qu'il m'est arrivé et que je tente "quelque chose de regrettable" comme il dit. Leur appartement est situé en bordure de la ville, côté hôpital. En entrant je m'annonce et une voix provenant du salon m'interpelle sur un ton joyeux:

.

 _-Tu as réussi à échapper à la journée shopping Mia?_

 _-Non madame, Oria a fait exprès de visiter tous les magasins mais j'ai l'habitude! Et puis un événement plutôt appréciable a interrompu nos emplettes._ Je dis en rejoignant la mère de mon amie dans le salon: elle est assise dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux.

 _\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?_

 _-J'ai retrouvé mon frère, et son capitaine accepte de me prendre à bord pour que je reste avec lui!_ je simplifie, tout sourire

 _\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais tu vas nous manquer. Tu fais partie de la famille depuis tout ce temps! Tu pars bientôt je suppose?_

 _-Oui dès demain je suppose, le log pose ne met que deux journées pour enregistrer la position de la prochaine île... Je dois faire mes bagages aujourd'hui._

 _\- Et bien vas-y et n'hésite-pas à prendre ce dont tu as besoin! Une dernière chose: où as-tu laissé Oria?_

 _-Elle est avec Yukio, ne vous en faites pas. Elle va me tirer les oreilles quand elle me reverra, mais il fallait que je les aide un peu à faire progresser leur relation!_

 _-Je vois c'est bien. Maintenant file préparer ton sac, j'ai entendu dire que ton nouveau capitaine n'aime pas les retardataires!_

 _._

 _._

Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'elle a entendu ça, mais je m'éclipse dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière moi.

.

 _"Je n'ai plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à son père, mais il ne va sûrement pas le prendre aussi bien que sa femme..."_ je me lamente en rassemblant mes affaires.

.

.

Je finis assez vite et m'aperçois que tout tient dans mon sac: les affaires que les mercenaires m'ont laissées pour une raison que j'ignore plus quelques vêtements que j'ai achetés ces deux derniers mois. Je regarde par la fenêtre et constate que le soleil commence à décliner, j'ai juste le temps de dire au revoir à mes collègues de l'hôpital. Je laisse mon sac dans l'entrée sans prévenir la mère d'Oria: elle sait très bien que je ne partirais pas sans lui faire mes adieux. Je repasse par le chemin côtier et en poussant la porte de l'hôpital, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Oria et son père, qui m'entraîne sans cérémonie dans son bureau avant de me dire d'un ton légèrement triste :

.

 _-Je ne m'oppose pas à ton départ, cela ne servirait à rien, mais tu te doutes bien que j'aurais préféré que tu restes ici ou, au moins, que tu ne deviennes pas pirate._

 _-Vous oubliez que j'ai déjà été pirate et que j'ai un but que je dois atteindre à n'importe quel prix._

 _\- Je sais de quel équipage tu faisais partie, et je sais aussi qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire pour te sauver. Je considère de plus, que la vengeance ne doit pas être un but à ta vie. Si tu ne vis que pour ça, je doute que tu te relèves réellement un jour._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'aurais toujours ma raison de vivre._ Je le rassure avec un petit sourire

.

Le médecin s'avance vers moi et m'étreint rapidement mais fermement.

.

 _\- Je te fais confiance. Maintenant va avant que je ne change d'avis._

 _-Merci._ C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire, mais ce mot si simple renferme toute ma reconnaissance envers cet homme qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui m'a acceptée en tant que personne à part entière.

-Oria, tu m'accompagnes ce soir?

 _\- Évidemment ! ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir sans voir quels seront tes nouveaux nakamas! D'ailleurs si on ne se dépêche pas, on risque d'être en retard..._ s'exite-elle tout en m'entraînant derrière elle en courant vers la sortie.

.

.

**************"**************

.

.

Nous entrons dans le bar alors que le soleil toucherait bientôt l'horizon, nous demandant si les pirates sont déjà là.

.

 _-Pourquoi il a juste dit "rendez-vous ce soir"? C'est beaucoup trop vague!_ Se plaint Oria en entrant dans le bar

 _\- Au moins on est sûr de ne pas être en retard puisqu'il n'y a pas d'horaires précis. La preuve, je ne vois personne portant une combinaison gris clair ou orange, à part l'épave humaine dans le coin là-bas, avachi sur la table..._

 _._

 _"Minute!"_ Je m'exclame intérieurement en me dirigeant vers cet homme. Il me semble bien que cette épave n'est autre que...

.

 _-Shachi?!_ Je l'empoigne pour le redresser. Il empeste l'alcool et semble bien éméché malgré l'heure.

 _-Mhgrbl..._

 _-Articule si tu veux te faire comprendre! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de te saouler aussi tôt !_

 _\- Fous-moi la paix Mia._ Il grogne en essayant de bouger ma main qui le maintient toujours en position assise.

.

Mia qui me rejoint rapidement me confie:

.

 _-C'est sûrement à cause de l'annonce de la mort de ta mère._

 _-C'est le contre-coup..._

 _-Exactement. Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille en le surveillant discrètement, ça lui passera._

 _-Oh baka réveille-toi un peu!_ Je secoue violemment Shachi en continuant:

 _\- Ce n'est pas en te lamentant et en te saoulant la gueule que tu te porteras mieux!_

 _-La ferme! Je fais ce que je veux!_

 _\- Maintenant que je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas sombrer comme ça!_

 _\- Je me suis très bien démerdé tout seul jusque-là, je suis plus un gamin!_ il me crie d'une voix enrouée par l'alcool

 _-Prouve-le alors!_ Lance une voix d'homme. Je me détourne de Shachi pour voir l'auteur de la voix.

 _-Penguin c'est ça? Depuis quand il est dans cet état ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, sûrement le milieu de l'après-midi. Je l'ai rejoint une fois mes corvées finies. Shachi_ , fait-il pour son ami, _je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si le capitaine te voit dans cet état alors que la fête n'est même pas entamée. T'es fort, tu peux surmonter ça sans alcool quand même ! Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il te ferait endurer. Brrrr ça me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser..._

 _\- Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur Penguin, mais à l'inverse de toi, j'imagine très bien la punition que mérite Shachi pour se montrer faible à ce point._ Déclare une voix d'un ton sadique.

.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre! J'essayerais d'augmenter la longueur des chapitres à l'avenir, c'est toujours plus sympa^^

.

micro lexique qui servira peut-être à certains:

 **coup d'estoc** \- le bretteur attaque la pointe de son épée en avant, droit sur son adversaire.

 **nakama** \- ami, camarade en japonais

 **nodachi** \- très long sabre japonais, généralement manipulé à deux mains en raison de sa difficulté à être maniée et de son poids.

 **katana** \- sabre japonais

.

Désolée pour cette fin encore une fois un peu sadique, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime ça! N'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le bouton review, qui sait ce qu'il se cache derrière ;)

A la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 4: Attaque domino!

Salut à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre 4 en avance! (ou en retard, ça dépend du point de vue...)

.

 **Disclaimer :** *roulement de tambours*

 _Moi:_ One Piece m'appartient!...

 _Bêta:_ dans tes rêves !

 _Moi:_ c'est exactement ça!

 _Bêta:_ *se prend la tête dans les mains* Bah. Je suppose qu'elle a le droit de rêver un peu.

 _Moi:_ Bah oui, c'est bien les rêves.

 _Bêta:_ sauf les tiens. Ils sont carrément bizzares et la plupart du temps dangereux. Heureusement que One Piece ne t'appartient pas.

 _Moi:_ Mais imagine un peu ce que deviendrait One Piece avec moi aux commandes! *-*

 _Bêta:_ Je ne veux même pas y penser... Par pitié, que quelqu'un me débarrasse d'elle!

 _Moi:_ *s'écroule, frappée par une bouteille de rhum, assassinée par sa bêta*

 _Bêta:_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, je la ressuscite pour le prochain chapitre!

.

 **Ps:** j'ai rajouté les disclaimer dans les précédents chapitres (enfin bientôt), c'est super drôle de les écrire avec ma bêta! Tant que j'y pense, merci à elle de corriger les fautes qui me passent sous le nez (et je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a criée dessus en pleurant presque, mais en vacance , moi, les accords du subjonctif me passent par-dessus la tête ^^'). Et puis sur portable, c'est dur de ne pas en faire, allez savoir pourquoi (car oui j'écris la fanfiction sur mon portable grâce à une application, beaucoup plus simple pour écrire partout: dans le bus/voiture, au lycée...)

.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes géniaux, continuez à me laisser vos impressions, j'adore ça ! :D

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Attaque dominos!** (24/04/2016)

.

.

\- _Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur Penguin, mais à l'inverse de toi, j'imagine très bien la punition que mérite Sachi pour se montrer faible à ce point._ Déclare une voix d'un ton sadique.

.

Tout le monde sursauta en reconnaissant le supernova. Ce dernier arborait un sourire carnassier et moqueur malgré la situation.

- _Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?_ Bredouille un Penguin inquiet.

\- _Je suivais les deux miss histoire de m'occuper, et de toute façon le reste de l'équipage ne devrait pas tarder._

 _\- Comment ça tu nous suivais?! Et depuis quand ?_ Je m'écrie offusquée

\- _Pour en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, surtout toi, afin de m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas dangereuses et que vous ne jouez pas un double jeu avec la Marine. Bon, pour en revenir au cas de ton frère..._

 _._

Il se penche au-dessus du dénommé et reprend froidement:

\- _Shachi j'attendais de toi que tu fasses ton deuil avec plus de dignité malgré le choc. C'est trop facile de se réfugier dans l'alcool. En plus de ça tu fais honte aux Heart Pirates en réagissant de la sorte._

 _._

La loque humaine imbibée d'alcool réagit violemment aux propos de son capitaine. Elle se redresse brusquement ce qui manque de la faire tomber et rétorque hargneusement en frappant la table avec ses mains:

\- _Y a presque personne dans ce bar, je m'en fous royalement de l'image de l'équipage que je peux donner là tout de suite! Et tu ne dois certainement pas connaître le sentiment qu'on ressent lorsque l'on perd un de ses parents, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça cap'tain! Je sais que t'es sans cœur et froid mais un peu de compassion de temps en temps ça ne te tuerait pas._

 _._

Mon frère retombe lourdement sur sa chaise, fixant son capitaine sans qu'il ne semble réaliser ce qu'il venait de cracher.

.

Penguin, Oria et moi-même restons ébahis par ces paroles dures et venimeuses, attendant avec angoisse la réaction de Trafalgar Law. Celui-ci durcit son regard et après un court laps de temps souffle d'une voix à glacer le sang, de manière à ce que seul nous et Shachi puissent entendre:

\- _Ancre-toi bien ce que je vais te dire dans le crâne ,imbécile. Tu ne connais pas mon passé, alors ne t'avise plus jamais d'avancer le fait que je ne connaisse pas ce sentiment. Ce sera la première et la dernière fois que tu me manqueras de respect de la sorte et aujourd'hui tu ne mérites pas ma compassion vu ta réaction. Je ne te ferais pas payer au prix fort ta déviance, je suis de bonne humeur. Fais ce que bon te semble ce soir mais attend toi à trimer d' arrache pied dès demain matin._

 _._

La tirade porta ses fruits: les yeux de mon frère s'agrandissent de frayeur, signe qu'il vient de réaliser la gravité de cet échange. Il se recroqueville sur sa chaise, honteux et tremblant, et replonge son nez dans son verre d'alcool...pour oublier le regard pesant de son capitaine.

.

.

Je soupire de soulagement à l'unisson avec Penguin: au moins l'énergumène est toujours vivant.

.

La porte d'entrée du bar claque soudain en même temps que des voix entremêlées d'hommes se chamaillant joyeusement se font entendre. Le groupe se tait subitement en posant le regard sur nous, devinant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et s'avancent pour prendre des nouvelles auprès de leur capitaine : portant tous le même habit que Sachi et son ami, j'en ai déduis que c'est le reste de l'équipage. L'un d'entre eux, Bepo, se détache du groupe et demande :

.

- _Capitaine, vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Désolé..._ ajoute-t-il devant le regard encore chargé de colère de son supérieur.

\- _Rien de bien grave, cet imbécile a simplement abusé de l'alcool, ce qui l'a fait déraper. Les gars,_ reprend-il après une courte pause en affichant un sourire machiavélique, _si vous voulez vous débarrasser de certaines de vos corvées je vous propose de faire un emploi du temps à Sachi avec celles-ci. Je suis certain qu'il sera très content d'avoir un peu plus de boulot._

 _._

Les membres de l'équipage se regardent en se demandant bien ce qu'avait pu faire cet idiot, haussent les épaules et finissent par papoter joyeusement quant à la chance d'avoir moins de corvées. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'éparpiller dans la salle du bar quand le chirurgien de la mort les interpella:

- _Une dernière chose les gars. Je vous présente notre nouvelle nakama, Mia. C'est la soeur de Shachi mais elle semble bien plus intelligente que ce dernier._ Il ajoute cette dernière phrase en désignant nonchalamment le mécanicien de nouveau avachi sur la table. Tous les regards convergent vers moi et les hommes m'entourent pour m'observer sous toutes les couture.

\- _C'est vrai qu'il y a une vraie fille dans l'équipage maintenant, on avait totalement oublié!_ s'écrie un blondinet en sautillant sur place. Un poing sortit de nulle part percute sa tête ce qui lui arrache un grognement, tandis que des rires secouent l'attroupement.

- _Parce que je suis pas une vraie fille moi peut-être ?_ Grogne quelqu'un que je ne vois pas.

- _C'est pas ça mais..._

 _\- Fini ta phrase avorton!_

 _\- Euh..._

 _._

*Bam!* j'entends un bruit de chute et vois les hommes en combinaison s'éloigner rapidement de l'origine du coup, me dévoilant enfin la femme au caractère bien trempé. Petite, menue, ses cheveux bruns tout frisés sont plus ou moins domptés par un bandana posé sur sa tête. Elle s'avance vers moi, un large sourire lui barrant le visage:

.

 _-Hey! Je m'appelle Sacha et je suis mécanicienne à bord ! Contente de ne plus être la seule femme au milieu de tous ces empotés!_ Fait-elle en me tapant dans le dos.

\- _Bien joué pour tout à l'heure!_ Je réponds chaleureusement.

- _Ton amie aussi a rejoint l'équipage ? Parce qu'elle a l'air un peu faible et pas très à l'aise..._ Reprend Sacha en pointant Oria du doigt. Mon amie s'est repliée un peu à l'écart, intimidée par les pirates. Aussitôt mes nouveaux nakamas se détournent de moi pour se présenter à Oria. Une voix intervient :

.

- _Laissez cette miss tranquille, vous voyez bien qu'elle a peur de vous!_

 _\- Vous ne l'avez pas recrutée dans ce cas?_ S'exclament les hommes déçus

 _-Et non les gars, seulement miss Mia. Miss Oria -la fille que vous étouffez à force de vous agglutiner autour d'elle- est son amie alors soyez gentils avec elle._

 _-Tant pis, profitons de la soirée ! Le capitaine paye sa tournée!_ S'exclame Penguin en s'installant sur une autre table un peu plus loin.

- _J'ai jamais dit ça!_ S'indigne ledit capitaine avant de se résigner.

.

.

La serveuse du bar se hâte de servir tout le monde, non sans se fâcher contre quelques pirates qui lui adressaient quelques commentaires lourds. Je m'installe en compagnie d'Oria et de mon nouveau capitaine à la même table que Shachi qui s'est endormi entre-temps et bois cul sec ma chope, celle du rouquin et redemande à être servie. Une fois chose faite, je remarque que Trafalgar Law me scrute attentivement. Je l'interroge du regard.

.

- _Tu as une bonne descente dis-moi. J'espère que tu tiens mieux l'alcool que ton frère._ Dit-il amusé

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mia n'a jamais perdu un concours de beuverie, excepté une fois où elle a finit..._ Je lui mets ma main devant sa bouche pour qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase: j'ai encore honte de ça... Mon capitaine prend un air légèrement amusé puis se met à interroger Oria, profitant du fait qu'elle évoque le passé.

- _Ça fait longtemps que tu connais ton amie?_

 _\- Seulement deux mois, mais on s'est rapidement rapproché vu qu'on vit ensemble._

 _._

Trafalgar lève un sourcil et reprend, moqueur:

- _Vous vivez ensemble?_

 _._

Oria rougit devant le sous-entendu tandis que je soupire et lance sarcastiquement:

 _\- Oui, même qu'on a adopté une gamine et qu'on "s'amuse" très bien dans notre chambre._

 _._

Des pirates du heart de la table d'à côté ayant entendu l'échange rougissent violemment et se vident de leur sang par le nez. Oria, rouge comme une tomate s'écrie :

- _Mais ça va pas la tête Mia! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer à présent...sûrement des trucs très pervers..._

 _\- Explique dans ce cas, miss pivoine._ Relance Law

- _Mon père lui a sauvé la vie et nous l'avons recueilli chez nous. Elle ne connaissait personne, c'est normal que l'aie prise sous mon aile. Et puis je suis la seule à la supporter..._

 _\- Sauvée de quoi?_

 _\- Pas besoin d'expliquer en détails, une bête sauvage m'a surprise alors que je venais d'accoster._ je coupe en fusillant mon amie du regard. Elle en dit trop en trop peu de temps. Elle comprend le message et acquiesce. Trafalgar nous observe puis se résigne à ne pas connaître la vérité pour l'instant. Il continue son interrogatoire en me questionnant directement d'un ton professionnel:

\- _Nom_

 _-Mia_

 _\- Le nom complet_

 _\- Tu devrais le savoir puisque mon frère a le même._

 _._

Il me regarde sans sourciller et je capitule:

\- Marengo D. Mia.

 _\- Âge_

 _\- 21 ans_

 _-Groupe sanguin?_

 _\- C plus. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire?_ Je demande, déjà exaspérée.

- _J'ai besoin de dresser ta fiche de potentielle patiente, tu devrais le comprendre comme tu travailles dans le milieu médical. Et je préfère connaître les membres de mon équipage. Ton lieu de naissance à présent._

 _\- Ilia, une île de North Blue. Tu as dû la visiter d'ailleurs._

 _\- Je m'en souviens, c'est la dernière île avant grand Line. Je ne savais pas que Shachi est originaire de là-bas._

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas interrogé? Et tu aurais pu t'en douter puisque tu l'a recruté là-bas...  
_

 _\- Je te ferais remarquer que voyager d'île en île est très simple sur les mers et n_ _on je ne l'ai pas interrogé_ _._

 _._

Un non neutre. Je m'énerve:

\- _Et pourquoi tu m'interroges moi?_

 _\- J'ai besoin d'une raison ?_

 _._

Un sourire sadique et moqueur étire légèrement son visage.

\- _Oui_

 _\- C'est l'un des premiers à avoir intégré mon équipage, après Bepo et Penguin. J'ai commencé après les interrogatoires de la sorte,_ il daigne me répondre. _  
_

 _\- Mouais..._ Oria glousse discrètement devant ma remarque dubitative. Il y en a au moins une qui s'amuse

\- _Reprenons. Aucune maladie à signaler ni rien de tout ça je suppose?_

 _-Nope_

- _Des blessures en voie de guérison non plus? Je t'ausculterai de toute façon pour connaître exactement ta condition physique._ Élude-t-il de la main en prenant quelques notes.

- _Il n'est pas question que tu m'auscultes!_ Je rétorque fermement. Je sais que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il le fasse mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- _On verra ça plus tard..._ Il referme son carnet, le range dans sa poche et continue de se désaltérer.

\- _Tu ne veux pas que je te donne mes mensurations tant que tu y es?_

 _._

Des oreilles aux alentours se tendent pour entendre la réponse mais mon interlocuteur répond tranquillement en souriant mystérieusement tout en laissant dériver son regard sur moi :

\- _Pas besoin, je les connais déjà._

 _._

Les oreilles se tendent au maximum, attendant impatiemment qu'il continue.

- _Et comment les as-tu eues?_ Je dis amusée par ce que je crois être une blague de mauvais goût

- _En te détaillant, j'ai l'œil et ne me trompe pas._

 _\- L'expérience je présume ?_

 _\- Tout à fait._ Son sourire s'est encore élargit lorsqu' Oria intervient:

- _Quelles sont-elles dans ce cas si tu es si malin?_

 _\- Tu me provoques? Les voici: 95-75-95_ (nda: à voir à quoi ça correspond, je dis ça un peu au pif, même s'il me semble que c'est plutôt chouette d'avoir ces mensurations!)

.

Les oreilles deviennent toutes rouges et je remarque que des mouchoirs sont distribués pour contrer les saignements de nez de certains.

- _Mon nouveau capitaine est donc un coureur de jupon confirmé._ Je soupire exaspérée bien qu'un peu amusée.

- _Laisse-moi rectifier: les "jupons" viennent à moi tout seuls._

 _._

Je rigole en me faisant la remarque qu'il ne connaît apparemment pas la modestie pendant qu' Oria s'étouffe avec sa boisson, avant de relancer la discussion précédente:

 _\- L'interrogatoire est donc terminé ?_

 _._

Il acquiesce et je continue:

- _Tu ne vois donc pas d'opposition au fait que je veuille en apprendre plus sur mon capitaine?_

 _\- Je suis originaire de North Blue, supernova, ex Shichibukai, j'ai formé une alliance avec les Mugiwaras. Mon équipage comporte à présent 21 membres dont un mink ours blanc, et notre navire se trouve être un sous-marin jaune nommé Polar Tang. J'oubliais : j'ai 26 ans. Satisfaite?_ Lâche-t-il d'un ton narquois.

.

J'acquiesce, énervée par sa nonchalance et parcours la salle du regard. Les civils présents, bien que méfiants au début en remarquant les pirates, se sont relâchés et ne prêtent pas attention à nous. Des marchands en escale ici sont reconnaissables et discutent entre eux dans un coin tandis que les Hearts Pirates s'amusent à descendre le plus de verres possibles en discutant bruyamment. Certains sont déjà ivres et se font remballer par les jeunes femmes qu'ils essayent de séduire.

.

.

Bepo et Penguin rejoignent notre table et nous nous mettons à discuter, Oria et moi, avec eux. Le capitaine prend part de temps en temps à la conversation mais il reste le plus souvent silencieux en gardant un air indescriptible au visage, son sourire, que je devine fétiche, sur le visage. Penguin cherche à en savoir plus sur Oria:

.

- _Alors comme ça ton père est médecin ?_

 _\- En effet. C'est lui qui a soigné Mia quand il l'a rencontrée. J'ai aidé un peu puisque je suis infirmière._

 _\- Tu es infirmière ? De quelle couleur est ta blouse? Rose ou bleu pâle je parie cela t'irait tellement bien!_ Rêve-t-il

- _Désolée de te décevoir mais elle est blanche..._

 _\- Tu dois être sublime dans une blouse blanche cintrée!Avec une seringue dans la main..._

 _\- Le capitaine aussi porte une blouse blanche lorsqu'il soigne des gens._ Fait innocemment Bepo.

- _Bepo t'es nul tu viens de ruiner mon rêve..._ Rouspète un Penguin à présent désespéré

- _Désolé..._

 _\- Sinon Oria, tu ne serais pas intéressée par un poste d'infirmière à bord du sous-marin? Ça te permettrais de rester avec Mia et moi._

 _._

Je sens que Trafalgar allait déclarer quelque chose comme quoi c'est lui qui décide si oui ou non il cherchait une infirmière mais Oria fut plus rapide :

 _\- Je ne souhaite surtout pas intégrer un équipage pirate et je ne pense pas que je regretterais ton départ. Seule Mia me manquera._

 _._

Penguin s'écroule sur la table en pleurnichant sous les yeux rieurs du capitaine. Pendant que Bepo le console, je demande à mon amie ce qu'il s'est passé après ma "fuite" de cet après-midi. Le râteau que Penguin vient de se prendre m'a rappelé Yukio, et je suis curieuse. Elle me répond rapidement:

- _J'ai suivi les Marines jusqu'à leur base après quoi ils m'ont interrogée: est-ce que je connaissais les Hearts Pirates, si j'avais un lien avec eux, puis la même chose à ton sujet. Quand je leur ai appris que ton frère faisait partie de leur équipage ils ont à peine été surpris. Tu les as trop habitués à...toi. Mais ils vont garder le silence là-dessus. Ils pensent que tu es encore un peu instable et puis ils t'apprécient quand même._

 _._

Je souris en repensant à mon premier mois sur l'île : j'étais alors un peu paranoïaque à cause de certains événements pas très agréables...

- _Et avec ton Marine? Votre relation évolue?_ Je la taquine

 _\- Il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui..._ glisse-t-elle en redevenant pivoine et en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

.

Penguin déprime à nouveau en entendant qu'elle sort avec un "ennemi" tandis que Law me demande, se fichant éperdument de la discussion:

- _Miss Mia, la serveuse est occupée alors tu pourrais allez recharger nos verres? Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est ta première mission en tant que membre de l'équipage. À moins que tu ne puisses plus marcher normalement après quelques verres._

 _._

Je râle mais m'exécute en emportant avec moi nos quatre verres (j'estime que Shachi n'a plus besoin de boire vu tout ce qu'il a ingurgité). Ce n'est pas tout de suite que je pourrais taquiner Oria à ma guise. Juste avant de m'éloigner, je réplique au dernier propos de mon nouveau capitaine:

.

 _\- Je suis certaine que je tiens bien mieux l'alcool que beaucoup de tes hommes!_

 _._

 _._

Je l'entends ricaner et je me dirige en direction du bar bondé. Je réussis à me frayer un passage jusqu'au barman sans casser un seul verre mais il m'indique rapidement qu'il me sert dans quelques minutes. Pour patienter je scrute les environs, les gens. Certains se bécotent dans un coin, d'autres hommes visiblement ivres sont un peu trop entreprenants avec des femmes qui les remettent rapidement à leur place.

.

D'ailleurs j'en vois un juste à côté de moi. Je frémis en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, il me rappelle les mercenaires d'il y a deux mois. Je secoue la tête pour ne plus penser à ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer et reporte mon attention sur l'homme à mes côtés. Il ne tarde pas à engager la conversation, en essayant de s'approcher de plus en plus... Je le repousse sans cérémonie mais il recommence et se colle à moi. Des sueurs froides coulent dans mon dos, des souvenirs refont surface mais je me ressaisie et le repousse plus violemment. Il s'écrase par terre en grognant. Quelques personnes qui ont failli se faire renverser me fusillent du regard mais je m'en fiche. Le barman me sert enfin et je me presse de retourner auprès de mes nakamas. Je dépose les boissons et me rassoie soulagée mais sans rien laisser paraître. Penguin se jette dessus et boit plus de la moitié d'un coup.

.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es au courant que j'ai ramené des chopes de bière d'un demi litre?_

 _._

Il hausse les épaules et se met à rire pour...rien... "Et un soûlard de plus". Un bruit de chaise qu'on tire provenant de ma droite m'arrache à mes pensées. L'homme de tout à l'heure est assis à côté de moi et commence à parler d'une voix grave et un peu enrouée par l'alcool:

.

- _Ma belle, est-ce que tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû me repousser? Je suis un capitaine pirate et tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur grâce à ton joli minois, sinon je t'aurais déjà entraînée dehors sans ton consentement._

 _._

Je lève un sourcil et réplique, faisant signe à mon amie de ne pas s'inquiéter malgré ma panique intérieure que je cache du mieux que je peux :

 _\- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te suivre comme ça? Tu empestes l'alcool et capitaine pirate ou pas, va te coucher tout seul. Et dégage de cette table, sinon tu auras affaire à moi._

 _._

Il fait exactement l'inverse, c'est à dire qu'il se colle presque à moi. Une lueur de panique passe furtivement dans mes yeux tandis qu'il approche sa main de mes cheveux _"Pas encore... Je ne veux pas revivre ça!"_ Instinctivement je lui envoie avec force mon poing dans le ventre. Il recule en accusant le coup et manque de tomber de sa chaise, crachant et ayant de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle.

.

Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas apprécié mais je préfère reporter mon attention sur ma bière qui m'attend sagement. Je sens le regard de mon capitaine sur moi mais reste indifférente. Une chaise se renverse et un bruit de lame fendant l'air me fait me retourner. J'évite de justesse un long couteau et me lève, main sur le manche de mon katana, prête à répliquer. Les personnes alentours y prêtent à peine attention, trop habituées à assister à des bagarres d'ivrognes, surtout avec moi dans la salle. Quelques uns soupirent tandis que je crache sarcastiquement au pirate rival:

.

- _Tu es drôlement courageux dis-moi pour oser attaquer une femme qui te tourne le dos._

 _\- Je pense qu'une femme assise à la même table qu'un supernova et qui se promène avec un katana n'a pas besoin de traitement de faveur._

- _Si c'est comme ça..._

.

.

Je me pare d'un sourire sadique en libérant lentement ma lame de son fourreau et attaque sans plus de cérémonies le pirate au couteau. Surpris il recule pour éviter mon coup mais se prend les pieds dans la chaise qu'il venait de renverser et tombe sur une table, renversant cette dernière. Les attablés se fâchent en voyant leurs boissons renversées. Le pirate au couteau se relève en me fixant de ses yeux haineux et se jette sans réfléchir devant lui. J'esquive sans mal et lui envoie mon pied dans son dos dans le même mouvement, l'envoyant à nouveau dans le décors. Deuxième table renversée mais cette fois ses occupants finissent également par terre, bousculant d'autres personnes. Un effet domino en somme. Je me jette à nouveau sur mon adversaire en l'attirant vers une autre table: je trouve ça drôle de mettre le boxon dans cette taverne! Tandis que d'autres personnes en viennent aux mains, mon combat continue.

.

Mon adversaire semble s'être réveillé et devient plus alerte. Ses coups deviennent plus précis et puissants et il esquive plus d'attaques venant de moi. Je slalome entre les hommes ivres endormis à même le sol, et ceux réveillés qui restent statiques ou au contraire se battent joyeusement à coup de chaise. Le barman crie et menace pour essayer de calmer ses clients, des hommes et des femmes quittent la taverne pour éviter d'être pris en sandwich entre deux tables volantes. Poussée par l'adrénaline je finis par coincer mon adversaire dans un angle. Je rengaine après lui avoir fait une blessure à l'épaule, profonde mais sans gravité si elle est correctement désinfectée, et désarmé puis recherche les cheveux bleus clairs d'Oria. Je la repère enfin près de la sortie en compagnie de Penguin quand je sens une lame entailler ma peau. Je me retourne aussitôt vers mon ancien adversaire et lui envoie un coup de genou magistral dans les parties. Celui-ci s'écroule en criant au sol. Je lui écrase la main avec ma chaussure pour lui faire lâcher un couteau plus petit.

.

- _Tu n'as donc aucun honneur! Et moi qui te laissais la vie sauve._ Dis-je avec colère, une petite lueur de folie dansant au fond de mes yeux _"le même comportement que les autres..."_

.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, le relève par les cheveux, le colle au mur et m'en sers de punching ball, m'en donnant à cœur joie, l'adrénaline circulant dans mes veines m'aidant. Je le laisse enfin glisser au sol, et l'observe rapidement: plusieurs de ses dents fréquentaient non plus sa bouche mais le plancher sale du bar, du sang coulait à flot de son nez qui formait un angle bizarre, ses deux yeux étaient gonflés et violacés et j'en passe.

.

.

Un ricanement me fait pivoter. Trafalgar Law me regarde tranquillement appuyé à un mur, à peine à trois mètres de moi.

- _Je dois dire que tu as de la force pour une femme._

 _\- Je n'ai pas apprécié son comportement. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est pirate que l'on perd son honneur._

 _\- Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas loupé une miette de la scène._

\- _La Marine encercle ce bâtiment, vous avez ordre de vous rendre sur le champ!_ Clame une voix grâce à un haut parleur. Je hausse les épaules en direction de mon capitaine, indifférente.

- _Ne les tue pas, ils sont tolérants avec les pirates de passage, du moment qu'ils se tiennent bien._

 _\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour me rendre._

 _\- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dis ça! J'aimerais en revanche bien voir ce dont tu es capable avec ton fruit du démon. Ça doit être divertissant de voir des hommes découpés sans pour autant souffrir._ Dis-je avec indolence, un sourire en coin. Trafalgar me répond par un sourire carnassier:

\- _Dans ce cas... Vas simplement chercher ton frère. Les gars,_ reprend le supernova à l'attention de ses hommes (et femme) restant debout, _ramassez vos camarades endormis ou trop ivre pour courir et à mon signal courez au sous-marin!_

 _-Aye capitaine!_ S'écrient-ils en cœur avant de s'exécuter.

.

.

Je me dirige vers Shachi, le baffe afin de le réveiller. Ça marche et il se redresse lentement en bougonnant.

.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?_ Je l'empoigne et le tire vers la sortie en lui expliquant qu'il fallait rentrer au sous-marin, la Marine encerclant le bâtiment. Je m'arrête au côté de Penguin en lui demandant rapidement où était passée Oria.

- _Dehors avec les Marines, t'en fais pas!_ Je souris comme lui et lui demande l'emplacement du sous-marin tout en lui remettant Shachi qui ne tenait pas debout tout seul.

\- _Je récupère mon sac et je vous rejoins aussitôt, j'arriverais en même temps que vous au sous-marin, je connais un raccourci._

 _\- Préviens le capitaine, qu'il ne te prenne pas en grippe dès aujourd'hui..._

 _._

J'écoute son conseil et mets Trafalgar Law au courant. Il hoche la tête, me menaçant calmement des pires horreurs si jamais j'ai plus de cinq minutes de retard. Satisfaite, je me prépare comme les autres à m'élancer au signal.

 _-Tout le monde est prêt ?_ Crie le capitaine, nodachi en main

- _Affirmatif!_ Fais Bepo qui porte le fourreau de la lame du capitaine.

- _Vous avez pour ordre de sortir immédiatement sans résister._ Clame à nouveau un Marine.

- _Room_.

.

.

Une immense sphère bleu nous entoure. Law s'avance dehors et fais décrire plusieurs mouvements à son sabre.

.

\- _Allez-y les gars, je finis de les découper et je vous rejoins!_

 _._

Tous les Hearts Pirates s'élancent dehors en criant joyeusement, remplis d'adrénaline. Des morceaux de corps jonchaient le sol un peu partout, des civils effrayés assistent à la scène (quelques uns avaient même écopé du même sort que les Marines). Je slalome puis sprinte jusqu'à la maison. Sitôt arrivée dans le hall, des pas résonnent dans le couloir et la mère d'Oria apparaît devant moi. Elle me serre fort contre elle en me souhaitant bonne chance. Je lui rends son étreinte en la remerciant, empoigne mon bagage et ressors aussitôt. Arrivée dans la rue, je manque de me cogner contre mon amie.

 _\- Tu pars ce soir?_ Fait-elle tristement

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'écrirais des lettres! Et il suffit de recoller les Marines comme un puzzle...enfin je crois! Le bonjour à Yukio!_ Je lui glisse en l'étreignant.

.

Je me libère, lui fais un dernier signe de la main et pars a toute allure en direction de l'emplacement du sous-marin: une petite crique entre la ville et l'hôpital. Je vis rapidement une tâche jaune au bord de l'eau, des silhouettes s'affairant sur le dessus. Je force l'allure et arrive essoufflée devant un capitaine de bonne humeur et parfaitement calme malgré l'urgence de la situation: la Marine peut surgir n'importe quand.

\- _Pile à l'heure, c'est pas mal._

 _._

Puis à l'attention de Bepo posté à son côté:

 _-Tout le monde est dedans ?_

 _\- Oui, il ne reste plus que nous._

 _\- Dans ce cas, fermez les écoutilles et en avant!_ S'exclame-t-il en verrouillant la porte du sous-marin après nous avoir poussés à l'intérieur.

.

.

 _"Une nouvelle aventure commence. Patience, j'arrive !"_

* * *

Et voilou!Je suis plutôt fière de moi: il est plus long que les précédents et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi, à l'écrire^^.

.

Instant pub: Un One-shot ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition dans mes histoires. Il n'est pas en rapport avec cette histoire mais se passe dans le monde de One Piece, chez les Hearts Pirates. Pour le teaser, c'est Shachi qui subit une petite "transformation". **Edit: il est dispo!**

.

Voilà je n'ai rien de plus à dire pour cette fin de chapitre, si vous avez des questions, théories etc sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à les partager dans les reviews!;)

.

Tschüss!


	6. Chapitre 5: Première nuit à bord!

Chapitre 5: Première nuit à bord ! (30/07/2016)

Ps de début : chapitre corrigé par moi, ce soir par ma bêta aussi, le temps qu'elle m'envoie sa correction et que je rerererelise^^'

Mes mises en italique des dialogues etc se feront correntement plus tard car je publie sur portable (pas d'ordi sous la main) et même si l'appli est bien faite, c'est plus simple de le faire sur un pc. j'espère que la mise en page ressemble à quelque chose, sinon allez sur mon blog en attendant que je règle le problème ici, là bas je suis sûre que la mise en page est correcte (lien sur mon profil)!^^'

Disclaimer:

Flo(marre d'être appelée bêta): Je tiens à excuser l'auteur pour ce long retard. Tout est de ma faute parce que j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu à réunir les sept Dragonballs pour la ressuciter.

Auteur : Ça plus le bac de français écrit et oral et le début des vacances... Flo: Comprenez notre retard. Mais bon, le nouveau chapitre est finalement là alors vous pouvez nous pardonner pour cette fois.

Auteur : Mais ça serait allé plus vite si tu ne m'avais pas tuée avec une bouteille d'alcool!

Flo: Tu l'avais cherché! Tu allais révéler au monde ta folie en expliquant quel bordel deviendrait One Piece avec toi aux commandes.

Auteur : D'ailleurs je voulais dire que *bamm!*

Flo: et encore une bouteille cassée...Elle est juste assommée cette fois pas d'inquiétude. ;)

Bonne lecture et on attend des reviews!

Nombre de mots: 4779

Je me retrouve dans un petit sas dont les murs sont pourvus de hublots. Face à moi, Trafalgar Law serre le plus possible la valve de la porte extérieure. Une petite diode rouge fixée juste à côté passe au vert, signe que le submersible est hermétiquement fermé. Presque aussitôt je sens le bâtiment trembler et je dois m'accrocher à une barre de fer soudée à la paroi pour garder l'équilibre et ne pas finir les fesses par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Jean Bart vient de faire plonger le Heart, ça va rapidement se stabiliser ne t'en fais pas. M'informe mon nouveau capitaine avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter.

Il se penche vers mes pieds , ouvre une large trappe ronde dévoilant une échelle et saute lestement à l'étage inférieur plongé dans la pénombre . Je m'y engouffre à sa suite en empruntant l'échelle, moi. Je me retrouve dans un couloir entièrement métallique sentant le renfermé permettant à trois hommes de marcher de front, plutôt haut de plafond. Plusieurs portes se dessinent de part et d'autre, des dizaines de tuyaux courent au plafond mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruits.

Intriguée, je commence à fouiller des yeux cet espace tout juste éclairé par des lampes diffusant une faible lumière jaune mais mon accompagnateur ne m'ayant pas attendu, je cours le rattraper et l'interroge sur le trop grand calme de l'étage.

-C'est ici que sont stockés les vivres, l'eau potable, les armes, certaines pièces de rechange et une partie de la machinerie. Il n'y a en général personne. C'est aussi le seul étage, avec la salle des machines, qui ne comporte presque aucun hublot.

-D'où l'odeur de renfermé et la poussière... Je remarque en plissant le nez.

-Si tu veux faire le ménage dans ce coin, ne te prive pas, il n'y a que le sellier qui est propre! Il me lance en ricanant. Mais présente-toi d'abord à l'équipage en bonne et due forme, ils doivent se trouver dans la salle commune.

-Comme si j'avais l'intention de nettoyer cet endroit... je soupire en laissant des traces de doigts dans la poussière accumulée sur les tuyaux et autres courant contre les murs.

Nous arrivons rapidement à un deuxième passage semblable au premier. De la trappe déjà ouverte me parvient des bribes de discussions ainsi que des effluves diverses, allant d'alléchantes odeurs de cuisine à celle de l'huile de coude. Cette fois, Trafalgar Law prend la peine de descendre quelques échellons avant de sauter au sol. Encore une fois un long couloir de métal distribue plusieurs pièces, mais l'air y est plus chaud et plus pur, et les lumières plus vives. Mon guide recommence à me parler en continuant à marcher d'un pas souple et rapide:

\- Derrière, juste après le tournant, c'est les chambres de l'équipage et les douches. À ta gauche, la cuisine et la salle à manger. La salle commune est en face, tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour trouver le reste, je n'ai pas envie de te servir de guide plus longtemps.

\- Tu t'y es quand même engagé, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce navire! Je vois des couloirs et des échelles un peu partout...

\- Je suis le capitaine, je fais comme bon me semble miss. Tu t' habitueras vite au sous-marin, en attendant dépêche-toi de me rejoindre au lieu d'imiter un piquet en plein milieu du couloir...se moque-t-il.

Je marmonne dans une barbe que je n'ai pas et le rejoins à l'entrebaillement d'une porte jaune canari. Je devine d'après le brouhaha qui s'en échappe que c'est la salle commune où m'attendent mes nouveau nakamas.

\- Je leur ai demandé de se rassembler ici une fois le sous-marin stabilisé afin que tu puisses te présenter en bonne et due forme.

\- Tout l'équipage est là ? Personne ne reste à la barre?

\- Quand il y a un minimum de risque non. Le Heart possède un mode pilotage automatique, tu verras ça quand tu apprendras à le manier. Sachi ne devrait pas tarder, il a dû aller en salle des machines à cause d'un problème de pression quelconque. D'ailleurs le voilà, ajoute juste après le capitaine en arborant un sourire pour le moins inquiétant.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser correctement le bruit de course qui vient de derrière moi que je me retrouve propulsée en avant, heurtée d'après mes conclusions par mon frère. Nous nous affalons dans un joyeux concert de cris et de corps entremêlés devant le reste de l'équipage qui s'est tu de surprise.

\- Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête de me foncer dessus!

\- T'avais qu'à pas avoir les oreilles bouchées !

\- J'étais pas sur mes gardes c'est tout, puis tu cries d'habitude en courant.

\- Ouai et bah je le fais plus, c'est plus drôle comme ça!

(POV omniscient) Et s'ensuivit une violente dispute entre la fratrie qui s'échangeait en plus des coups habituels un langage particulièrement fleuri et imagé devant un équipage qui se mit à suspecter fortement que ce ne serait pas la dernière à laquelle ils assisteraient.

(POV Mia)

Au bout de deux minutes à nous scruter en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez les Marengo, un géant nous sépare en nous prenant négligemment chacun par le col de nos hauts tandis que l'on continue à battre des pieds dans le vide en tentant vainement d'atteindre l'autre.

\- Si j'ai accepté que tu fasses partie de l'équipage Mia, ce n'est pas pour que je me retrouve avec deux gamins horripilant à gérer, les coups foireux de Penguin, Sachi et Sacha sont amplement suffisants. Dit le capitaine d'un ton froid.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, tu l'as bien vu! Je réplique comme une gamine. Mes cheveux certainement décoiffés en bonne et due forme et des griffures sur les bras, la mine renfrognée, c'est sûr que j'ai réellement l'air d'être immature au possible...

\- Plains toi, j'ai pas fini de me venger des traitements auquel j'avais le droit petit! Me menace mon frère, chapeau sur le point de tomber et lunettes de travers, d'une apparence aussi piteuse que la mienne.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes sûr que c'est la même fille qu'on a rencontré à la taverne? Demande un gars portant un bandana, suspicieux.

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Elle semblait plus mâture là-bas... T'as quel âge d'ailleurs? Il m'interroge en se retournant vers moi.

\- J'ai vingt et un an le Bandana.

\- T'es jeune dis-donc, je t'aurais donné au moins deux ans de plus, puis moi c'est Ashika, ravi de te compter parmi nous même si j'espère que malgré les apparences tu ne participeras pas aux conneries de ton frère!

\- T'en fais pas, ce qu'il fait est trop puéril, il a pas dû tellement changer que ça.

Une bonne partie de l'équipage rigole à cette pique tandis qu'elle est approuvée par les autres. Pendant que Sachi boude dans son coin, tout le monde m'attrape par les bras pour me tirer d'un côté où de l'autre afin de se présenter. Malgré ce contact tactile qui me fais frissoner, je me force à sourire et essaye de mémoriser au moins les noms et visages de ceux qui ont des responsabilités assez importantes à bord.

"ça peut toujours servir"

J'apprends ainsi que Vego, un gars plutôt grand portant une coupe banane est le cuisinier en chef, que tous savent piloter le sous-marin et que ceux qui n'occupent pas de fonctions particulières peuvent soit aider à l'infirmerie, soit au travaux et réglages quelconques pour le navire.

Au bout de ce qui me semble durer une éternité je peux me dégager et me déplacer un peu à l'écart du brouhaha enthousiaste de mes nouveaux nakamas. Law semble le remarquer et me rejoint après avoir ordonné à la bande de retourner à leurs occupations habituelles. Il s'adosse à une paroi non loin et commence, narquois:

\- Alors miss, trop de changement d'un coup?

\- Ça fait simplement longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré autant de personnes...

\- Dans ce cas, je peux avoir la raison de ce léger mouvement de recul quand ils se sont tous pressés autour de toi?

\- Réflexe dû à une mauvaise expérience qui tarde à cicatriser.

\- Tu ne cacheras pas indéfiniment l'entière vérité tu sais?

Je lui lance un regard sans équivoque : s'il essaye de gratter la surface de mes souvenirs sans mon accord, il en pâtira. Il n'en tient pas rigueur, seul un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres m'indique qu'il a compris, mais que ma réaction l'amuse et qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte.

"Évidemment qu'il va n'en faire qu'à sa tête, je suis sous ses ordres et j'ai l'impression qu'il adore percer les gens à jour..."

\- Suis-moi, j'ai besoin de quelques infos supplémentaires pour compléter ta fiche médicale. Et sans m'accorder un seul autre regard il repart de son pas presque félin vers le couloir de tout à l'heure.

Je lui emboîte le pas même si j'aurais préféré m'installer tranquillement dans ma cabine.

" Mieux vaut ne pas contester ses ordres dès le premier jour"

Il s'engouffre dans une pièce sur ma droite et referme la porte derrière moi. Le bureau, les étagères croulants sous les livres de médecine, les trieurs de dossiers et les médicaments, tout comme l'odeur d'antiseptique et divers accessoires médicaux m'informent que c'est l'infirmerie.

Plutôt spacieuse, rangée avec soin et carrelée de blanc, elle me semble très bien équipée, autant que celles de mon petit hôpital.

\- Assieds-toi en face du bureau au lieu d'imiter un piquet, tu n'as jamais vu d'infirmeries ou quoi?

Je rétorque tout en m'asseyant que c'est assez rare de voir une aussi belle infirmerie chez des pirates.

\- Je suis médecin, ç'aurait été le comble si je n'avais pas une salle de soin digne de ce nom. Au passage, nous avons également une salle d'opération juste en face, ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour les radios et les irm si besoin est.

Remarquant ma surprise, il enchaîne, content de l'effet de sa "révélation" sur le pourquoi de ma présence ici:

\- J'ai encore besoin de ta taille et de ton poids, ainsi que des maladies que tu as déjà contracté.

\- Je fais un mètre soixante-dix neuf aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai déjà eu la varicelle gamine. À part ça mon père m'avait vacciné contre les maladies courantes chez les petits.

\- Tu as oublié le poids, c'est volontaire? Pourtant vu ton apparence il ne doit pas être très élevé. S'amuse-t-il encore

\- Je ne le connais pas...

\- Comment ça?

\- Quand je suis arrivée sur l'île que l'on vient de quitter, je faisais à grande peine quarante kilos. Le mois dernier j'en faisais quarante-quatre, ce qui est mieux.

\- Et quelle est la raison de ces chiffres si bas? C'était voulu?

\- On m'a sous alimentée pendant quelques mois, et malgré la nourriture très calorique de la mère d'Oria je n'arrive pas vraiment à reprendre du poids...

Il essaye de me pousser à en dire plus en me scrutant de ses yeux gris mais je reste sur ma position.

\- Tu finiras par me l'avouer tôt ou tard tu sais?

\- Dans ce cas ce sera plus tard que tôt.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires à nous fixer, il se lève et pousse près de moi une balance. J'enlève mes chaussures et grimpe dessus en me demandant si j'ai enfin repris du poids.

\- Quarante-six, pas besoin de soustraire le poids de tes vêtements, ça ne changera presque rien.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon bermuda et mon débardeur tous légers qui vont m'alourdir... Je suis au moins un peu rassurée : je commence à me rapprocher d'un poids normal.

\- Avec les repas de Vego tu ne devrais pas tarder à te remplumer, il a concocté à sa sauce quelques plats spéciaux remplis de vitamines que Sanji a bien voulu lui apprendre. Je vais quand même te prescrire un complément alimentaire: tu le pre dras tous les matins pendant deux semaines, compris?

J'acquiesse tandis qu'il complète mon dossier, en profitant pour remettre mes chaussures.

\- Pas si vite miss, je dois encore vérifier tes blessures.

\- Je t'ai déjà fais comprendre que je peux me soigner toute seule.

\- C'est non discutable.

Je me résigne en grognant et montrant légèrement les dents ce qui ne manque pas de l'amuser. Je quitte mes habits, excepté ma culotte et grimpe en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos sur la table d'auscultation. Ce n'est pas par pudeur, mais pour qu'il voit les marques apposées sans avoir besoin de les chercher.

\- Si c'est pour la patte des Dragons Célestes que tu rechignais à te laisser ausculter, sache que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu que Jean Bart en porte également une.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me tourne très légèrement pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue sur mon flanc droit. Je l'observe tandis qu'il inspecte le tatouage.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à recruter un ancien membre de cet équipage. C'est toi qui les as quitté?

\- Je ne les ai pas quitté, j'ai été capturée et vendue comme esclave. Ils n'ont rien pu faire et je n'ai plus envie de les rejoindre, mon ancienne vie était avec eux, elle est à présent révolue et enterrée.

Il acquiesse en silence, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement cette décision et commence à désinfecter les coupures que son nodachi m'a laissé ce matin et qui ont été rouvertes par ma chamaillerie avec mon frère. Je sens ses doigts suivre une grande cicatrice encore mal cicatrisée qui commence sur l'omoplate gauche et s'étend en zigzaguant jusqu'au bas du dos. Je frissone en me rappelant son origine.

\- Je peux connaître sa provenance? Ce n'est pas banal de voir un tel tracé.

\- Mon maître trouvait amusant de faire des zigzagues au couteau dans la peau de ses esclaves, en prenant soin de l'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres. Certains ont des marques sur le visage, d'autres à l'entre-jambe. J'ai eu de la chance, si on peut dire.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas n'est-elle pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée?

\- Chaque fois que je me bats elle se rouvre plus où moins; et je sais que j'aurais dû faire attention. Je rajoute devant son air réprobateur.

Il ne commente pas, je le sens simplement appliquer une pommade puis s'éloigner.

-Tu peux te rhabiller, j'ai terminé.

J'enfile mes vêtements pendant qu'il se lave les mains et j'en profite profite pour l'observer. Très grand, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais sont en grande partie cachés par un bonnet nordique tandis que des cernes très marquées soulignent ses yeux métal.

Je sors de ma torpeur quand il se remet à parler.

\- Va retrouver ton frère après avoir récupéré ton sac, tu passeras cette nuit dans sa chambre. Demain on t'installera un lit dans celle de Sacha mais il faut d'abord qu'elle libère de l'espace si tu ne veux pas risquer de déclencher l'un de ses explosifs...

Il est coupé par une sonnerie qui retentit dans tout le sous-marin. Il soupire puis reprend une fois qu'elle a cessé :

\- Ce sera pour après manger, tu te souviens de l'emplacement de la cuisine?

Je relève son défi et ouvre la marche. J'arrive à une intersection après avoir remonté le chemin pris à l'aller et...ne me souviens plus de la bonne direction. Fort heureusement une alléchante odeur de nourriture me provient de la gauche. Je décide de la suivre et nous arrivons très rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Bien joué miss. Tu n'auras aucun mal à t'orienter tu vois!

J'en profite pour faire remarquer une chose à mon capitaine:

\- J'y pense, pourquoi m'avoir présenté une deuxième fois à l'équipage?

\- Cette fois-ci est plus officielle dirons nous, de plus quelques uns des nakamas étaient restés à bord du sous marin, d'autres ont tellement bu qu'ils avaient des trous de mémoires. Et puis je voulais vérifier mon impression quant à ta gêne entourée de personnes, finit-il sur un ton fourbe en allant s'installer de son côté.

"Décidément c'est un personnage atypique."

Je cherche du regard une place de libre autour de la grande table carrée qui occupe une grande partie de la pièce. Sacha me fait un signe de la main en désignant une place libre près d'elle. Je souris en la rejoignant et nous nous mettons à discuter en attendant que le repas soit servi:

\- Désolée pour ce soir que tu doives partager la chambre des zigotos, mais même en s'y mettant à plusieurs on ne pourrait pas libérer suffisamment de place pour un deuxième lit en aussi peu de temps...

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai connu bien pire, le capitaine m'a expliqué que t'aimais bien les explosifs ?

\- Oui, c'est moi qui m'en occupait quand on devait s'en servir, mais comme ça n'arrive pas souvent je m'entraîne en fabriquant tout un tas de gadgets et en faisant des blagues aux autres. J'entasse tout dans ma chambre mais un matin en sortant du lit j'ai posé le pied sur un détonateur. Ça va que j'ai de bons réflexes et que j'ai arraché le fil rapidement. Un peu plus et tout explosait! Elle me raconte en rigolant

\- Personne ne te l'as interdit après ça?

\- Si le capitaine. Il trouvait ça trop dangereux, mais j'ai continué dans ma chambre en cachette.

\- Et tu vas stocker tout ça où avec la place réduite?

C'est un homme assis à ma gauche qui me répond :

\- Le capitaine a abdiqué face à sa passion, du coup on a aménagé une pièce sécurisée à côté de l'infirmerie. Pas besoin d'avoir peur pour ta vie, et sache que si elle t'inquiète trop tu peux toujours venir dormir dans ma chambre, il y aura toujours un lit de libre pour toi Mia-chan.

-Oye Ban l'embête pas dès son premier jour, elle risque de vouloir repartir. Et pas question que tu me vires de la chambre de toute façon! Lance depuis l'autre bout de la table un jeune homme ayant une chapka bleue électrique vissée sur la tête.

Je n'ai que le temps d'esquisser un sourire face à cette proposition maladroite que Vego et deux autres personnes apportent des plats qui donnent l'eau à la bouche. Ils les posent au milieu de la table et commencent à faire le service.

\- Gigot de monstre des mers assorti d'un gratin de choux- fleurs ce soir; et tout le monde mange ses légumes, sinon c'est vous qui vous chargerez de la vaisselle! Grogne Vego pour la dernière phrase.

\- Mais Penguin t'a fabriqué un super lave-vaisselle!Proteste un gars au béret aussi jaune que le sous-marin.

\- Et alors, la punition reste d'actualité Pika.

-Pas besoin de t'empourprer comme ça, ça te fais deux disques rouges sur les joues, on dirait du fard pour filles... Se moque gentiment un aide-cuisto.

Le brouhaha ambiant redouble une fois que tout le monde est servi et certains n'hésitent pas à chaparder du dessert - une excellente tarte aux prunes - dans d'assiette de leur voisin, et ce même si les portions sont largement suffisantes, ce qui donne évidemment lieu à des exclamations indignées fusant de partout. Le repas se passe ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'heure de tout ranger et nettoyer.

Je peux à présent entendre une mouche voleter de miette en tâche de graisse laissées dans les assiettes. Sacha m'explique discrètement que l'on procède par tirage au sort, sauf si quelqu'un n'a pas respecté la menace de Vego, auquel cas il est tout seul pour s'en occuper. C'est en tout trois personnes qui s'en chargent. Une boîte est amenée et c'est au tour de Bepo de piocher des papiers. Il annonce :

\- Ban, Shôta et Sachi, c'est à votre tour de tout ranger. Devant les grognements des désignés il rajoute:

\- Désolé...

\- Un instant, Bepo repioche un nom à la place de Sachi, il doit aider Mia à s'installer. intervient Law, qui continue devant les exclamations de joie du concerné, l'air mesquin:

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Sachi, ton tour est simplement décalé, tu t'en occuperas demain midi.

Encore une fois, la mine boudeuse de mon petit frère déclencha des rires, dont le plus fort provenait d'un petit gaillard qui fut finalement désigné par la patte blanche de Bepo. La salle se vide rapidement une fois que chacun a ramené ses assiettes et couverts, et je retrouve mon frère qui m'emmène dans sa cabine pour que je puisse m'installer pour la nuit.

\- Je te préviens, avec toi on sera cinq et c'est pas trop trop rangé... On a quand même pu caser un matelas par terre pour toi!

\- Je m'y attendais un peu, merci de m'avoir fait de la place en tout cas. Je lui réponds gentiment en balançant mon bagage au bout de la chambre.

Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais déjà plus qu'un dortoir habituel de sous marin. Deux lits en étages fixés au sol et aux parois, donc quatre couchettes, un grand placard divisé en quatre occupant tout le fond de la pièce. Mon lit est déjà fait (c'est à dire une couverture et un oreiller à peu près placés sur mon matelas), une sympathique attention de la part de mes nakamas. Je me laisse tomber dessus pour le tester, après tout je vais le garder pour un sacré bout de temps puisqu'il est prévu de le déplacer dans la chambre de Sacha demain.

"Au moins c'est confortable"

\- Prends de quoi te changer, je vais te montrer les douches. J'optempère et le suis après avoir pris une trousse de toilette en supplément.

Nous discutons sur le trajet de ce qu'il a fait depuis que Trafalgar l'a embarqué dans son aventure.

\- Tu savais que je suis la troisième personne qu'il a recruté ? En premier c'est Bepo, il l'a trouvé dans un cirque sans scrupule qui l'avait kidnappé ourson après avoir empoisonné sa mère. Law en a fait de la charpie en apprenant ça il paraît, pourtant il n'avait pas quinze ans à l'époque... Puis il a rencontré Penguin et le lendemain, moi. Vego nous a rejoint juste avant qu'on s'embarque sur la route de tous les périls.

On est resté comme ça deux mois, après quoi cinq se sont ajoutés. Juste avant la guerre au sommet on était quinze ou seize et finalement ça fait moins d'un an qu'on a atteint la vingtaine. C'est plus facile maintenant de s'occuper correctement du sous marin.

On continue de marcher dans un silence sympathique, seulement occupé par quelques bruits de liquides circulants à l'intérieur des nombreux tuyaux.

-Stoppe Mia, c'est ici! Il dit soudain en m'empêchant d'avancer trop. En face c'est les toilettes, il y en a cinq ici, deux à l'étage inférieur et deux à l'étage supérieur. Pour les douches c'est presque la même répartition, sauf qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule tout en haut, à côté de la salle d'entraînement. On est au top confort là dessus! Et c'est moi qui ait amélioré le système, maintenant c'est l'eau de mer qu'on dessalle pour toutes les utilisations sauf pour la boire, car c'est pas bon du tout. Donc pas besoin de t'en faire pour l'économie d'eau, surtout que la transformation ne nécessite que très peu d'énergie! Il m'explique très fier.

\- Je vais finir rapidement: la douche qui occupe presque tout le fond, la super grande, est réservée à Jean Bart, et celle juste à côté aux filles. Y a un casier de libre, j'ai écris ton nom dessus, y a ta serviette à l'intérieur et un cadenas si tu veux la vérouiller. On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la salle commune!

Et il court en sens inverse dans le couloir en me laissant au beau milieu de la salle d'eau. Je me dirige vers les casiers en essayant de trouver le mien et lorsque je vois ce qu'il a écris dessus, j'ai envie de le retrouver pour l'écorcher vif, mais me retiens: j'aurais l'occasion de me venger plus tard... Je me douche rapidement et en ressors propre et détendue.

Je laisse mes cheveux humides séchés par eux-mêmes, mes affaires dans mon casier et me fie à mon sens de l'orientation pour retrouver la salle commune mais je me perds dans le dédale de couloirs... Un de mes nouveaux nakamas, Pika si j'ai bien retenu, me croise et accepte de m'accompagner jusqu'à destination.

Je passe le reste de la soirée là-bas à observer ce que je considère grâce à une lointaine habitude comme ma nouvelle famille s'amuser, se chamailler ou se détendre. Le capitaine est présent lui aussi, adossé à Bepo dans un coin de la vaste salle circulaire entourée de hublots. Je m'amuse à observer l'océan de l'intérieur: une petite lumière extérieure éclaire les habitants des profondeurs marines. Je suis de hublot en hublot une pieuvre qui fait le tour de la pièce et qui finit par s'accrocher à l'un d'entre eux pour mon plus grand bonheur, puis un groupe de grandes méduses bleues et violettes, émerveillées par leur grâce.

\- Elles sont toxiques. Il suffit de les effleurer pour être presqu'aussitôt paralysé. On finit la plupart du temps noyé. M'apprend Vego qui s'était approché furtivement de moi.

\- Donc elles ne sont pas commestibles?

\- Sanji, le cuisto des mugiwaras a accepté de me donner son astuce pour les cuisiner, en contre partie j'ai dû lui donner la mienne pour cuire un poisson qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Le capitaine des mugiwaras, c'est bien Luffy au chapeau de paille?

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Quelqu'un m'en a beaucoup parlé.

\- Tu sais, il est plus connu que le capitaine, en même temps détruire Enies Lobie et s'enfuir d'Impel Down c'est osé ce qu'il a fait. Il rigole doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais entrer dans l'ordre des shishibukai en livrant cent cœurs de pirates à la marine, détruire la machine à smile et déclarer la guerre à un younkou, ça l'est aussi!

Nous discutons encore longtemps d'un peu de tout, et j'en profite pour me renseigner qur l'organisation à bord dont je n'avais que de brefs aperçus.

Finalement vient l'extinction des feux tacitement décidé : tout le monde regagne peu à peu son dortoir en baillant et s'étirant. Seuls deux personnes descendent dans la salle des commandes pour monter la garde.

Au moment de me glisser sous les couvertures, je suis prise d'un pressentiment: la nuit risque d'être mouvementée, pour moi s'entend. Mais Penguin éteint les lumières de la chambre et je finis par m'endormir, bercée par les respirations environnantes.

Une heure plus tard, dans le couloir en face de la chambre où dort Mia

\- Sachi, t'es sûr qu'elle dort?

\- Certain, quand elle ronfle un petit peu, c'est qu'elle dort profondément, et c'est le cas! Vous pouvez entrez les gars, elle est en t-shirt de mec trop grand pour elle donc vous aurez une belle vue.

\- T'es un frère mec, on peut enlever un peu la couverture ?

\- Ouai mais n'oubliez pas, pas un mot demain ni jamais et j'ai aucune corvée pendant trente jours complets.

\- Sur le bonnet du capitaine, c'est promis! Chuchotent la petite dizaine d'hommes présents.

Ils entrent à pas de loup (pour eux), se tassant dans la chambre, et font glisser doucement la couverture jusqu'aux hanches de la nouvelle. Ils veulent la descendre plus mais ils sont bloqués par une main qui aggripe la couverture. L'un d'eux se penchent pour déplier les doigts quand la jeune femme ouvre les yeux brusquement en se redressant, ce qui fait sursauter le groupe. Elle hurle:

\- Putain Sachi décampe vite avant que je t'étrippe!

À suivre...

Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bonnes vacances à tous, courage à ceux qui bossent s'il y en a et à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6: La vengeance d'une soeur

Salut à tous! Je poste ce chapitre moins d'un mois après le précédent vous avez vu?^^Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ça fait chaud au coeur! Surtout pour le chapitre dernier vous avez été beaucoup j'ai adoré!

.

 **Rapide réponse aux reviews:**

 **.**

clochette: Merci! En effet Sachi va souffrir, mais...tu verras bien.^^

Les-fictions-de-niils: Merci à toi aussi, j'attends la review promise avec impatience ;)

Yakimeni: Je radote mais merci beaucoup, j'avais mis du temps à publier le précédent à cause des exams surtout, mais je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement pour le bonheur de tous, en passant du temps sur les détails quand même :)

Hey: C'est loin d'être parfait mais merci beaucoup^^

La Psycho: Voici la suite!Je vais arrêter je pense, sauf si tout le monde se plaint d'un coup x)

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **.**

 _Auteur_ , _qui chante_ : "Sea, sexe and sun! Le soleil au zénith..."

 _Flo:_ Qui est-ce que tu imites au juste?

 _Auteur_ : Gainsbourg, t'as pas reconnu les paroles?

 _Flo:_ Disons que c'est pas trop ce que j'écoute... Et en quel honneur on a droit à cette chanson?

Auteur: Pour fêter les vacances, ça décrit parfaitement les nôtres, puis c'est un des hymnes de l'été!

 _Flo:_ En enlevant le sexe et en remplaçant pour toi la mer par la piscine, d'accord. Mais quel est le rapport avec ton histoire?

 _Auteur:_ Y en a pas, comme d'hab, à part que Sachi va avoir chaud, trèès chaud...aux fesses!

 _Flo:_ Tu peux donc laisser dès maintenant les lecteurs tranquilles avec un chapitre posté plus qu'à l'heure?

 _Auteur, super fière:_ Yup, avec en prime l'annonce que le chapitre 7 est lui aussi écrit, mais qu'ils ne le liront pas toute suite!

 _Flo:_ Magnifique, enfin une action sensée, essaye de maintenir cette avance.

 _Auteur:_ Aye Bêta! Sur ces belles paroles, on vous souhaite une lecture trépidante ! (Et One Piece appartient à Oda, il n'y a que Mia (principalement) qui est à moi! *mouhahaha!*)

 _Auteur, en s'éloignant:_ et t'as vu Flo, j'ai même pas été assommée cette fois!

 _Flo, amusée:_ Tu progresses!

 _Auteur:_ Ça me rappelle une blague qui dit que *BIM!*

 _Flo:_ C'était trop beau...

.

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6:** la vengeance d'une sœur (14/08/2016) _

* * *

.

\- Putain Shachi décampe vite avant que je t'étripe!

.

Je me lève brusquement en envoyant valdinguer la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce pour poursuivre sur quelques mètres mon frère en hurlant:

.

\- Je croyais que t'étais mon frère Shachi, barre-toi très loin dans un coin que seul toi connais car si je te retrouve tu vas prendre cher!

.

C'est un bruit de course frénétique qui me répond, provenant déjà d'un lointain couloir.

.

 _" Je voulais repartir sur de bonnes bases mais puisque tu veux redémarrer notre relation sur ce ton, tu vas être servi!"_

 _._

Je retourne sur mes pas tout en continuant de m'égosiller dans le couloir, mais en m'adressant cette fois au petit attroupement d'hommes encore présent :

.

\- Puis vous, dès la première nuit sans fille ça y est c'est la testostérone qui remplace votre cerveau, je vous imaginais un poil plus perspicaces!

\- On a juste voulu faire un gentil bizutage de bienvenue, maintenant promis on s'enferme dans nos chambres et on recommence plus jamais!

\- Maintenant c'est trop tard pour fuir les gars... Vous vouliez découvrir mon corps, mais c'est avec mes poings que vous allez faire connaissance! Je rétorque en affichant un sourire glacial.

.

.

Je distingue leurs visages grâce à la faible lueur des lampes éparpillées dans le couloir: les ombres accentuent leurs traits anxieux, même si je discerne une once de confiance sur quelques uns d'entre-eux quant à l'issue de la dérouillée qui s'annonce.

.

 _"Ils vont moins faire les coqs dans quelques minutes, je vais bien m'amuser"_ je ricane intérieurement.

.

"Ma" chambre étant la dernière du couloir, ils sont acculés dans une impasse, moi en face de sorte qu'il n'y ait -pour eux- aucune solution de repli. Je n'attends pas qu'ils se mettent en position de défense pour utiliser ma première attaque: je remonte mon t-shirt jusqu'à mon cou, histoire de les déstabiliser. Avec la lumière faiblarde, aucun risque qu'ils remarquent mon tatouage, surtout qu'ils ont tous le regard plus haut...

.

J'adore cette technique: elle marche à tous les coups dans ce genre de situation. Ils ne comprennent plus rien: je n'étais pas censée les punir parce qu'ils ont voulu reluquer cette partie de mon anatomie?

.

.

J'en profite pour attaquer réellement, en remettant mon haut en place, faudrait pas abuser non plus. Je fonce sur eux en balayant deux paires de jambes. Je me retourne vers les trois derniers et envoie mon genou dans l'entre-jambe d'un premier, tandis que les deux autres embrassent -violemment- mes poings.

.

Les premiers envoyés à terre sont à nouveau debout et ripostent en vociférant et en se jetant sur moi à la manière de catcheurs. Sauf que je les vois venir et roule _in extremis_ à l'abri. À terre, j'en profite pour faire tomber un homme en me jetant sur lui, lui coupant ainsi le souffle et l'envoie faire mumuse avec les étoiles en l'assommant d'un coup de poing bien placé sur le crâne.

.

Quelqu'un me tire par la cheville, je me contorsionne en envoyant ma jambe libre à l'aveuglette tout en bougeant comme un asticot pour essayer de me libérer de cette emprise. J'arrive à toucher une cuisse il me semble puisque mon pied s'enfonce violemment dans de la chair assez flasque. Mon assaillant me retient néanmoins et m'élève dans les airs, toujours en me tenant par une cheville. Je cesse de me débattre, ayant une meilleure idée face à la situation.

.

\- C'est tout? Je te pensais plus coriace Mia-chan. C'est encore une jolie vue que l'on a avec toi dans cette position, ...Ouch bordel de merde!

.

Je retombe à quatre pattes devant lui, satisfaite. Je lui ai mordu l'intérieur d'une cuisse, un endroit particulièrement sensible, ce qui l'a fait lâcher prise.

.

Je me lèche les lèvres, tous les sens en éveil grâce à mon activité préférée : la baston. Je me laisse emporter par l'adrénaline, en veillant toutefois à ne leur laisser que des ecchymoses ou des coupures sans gravité, plus quelques courbatures éventuellement, tout comme ils le font avec moi: je sens bien qu'ils ne se battent pas à cent pour cent. J'ai juste le temps de leur envoyer à chacun mon poing dans le visage, et eux de me retourner leurs coups, avant qu'une voix ne nous interrompe:

.

\- Je peux savoir ce que signifie tout ce boucan en pleine nuit? Grogne notre capitaine en allumant la lumière. Plusieurs de vos camarades sont venus me chercher en racontant qu'un bizutage avait mal tourné, et j'ai croisé Shachi qui fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Est-ce que je dois faire le lien entre lui et vous?

.

.

Les rapporteurs se tiennent derrière le capitaine, l'air endormis et très énervés.

.

\- On a fini capitaine, on a juste voulu tester les réflexes de la petite en pleine nuit.

\- Vu vos têtes elle doit en avoir d'excellents, je me trompe?

\- C'est qu'elle a de sacrées techniques de diversion, du coup on était moins concentré et elle nous a bien eu,... Confesse l'un des hommes, virant au rouge au souvenir de cette "diversion", comme les autres.

\- Même si on s'est rattrapé juste avant que t'arrives! Se fend un deuxième

\- Enfin, à cinq contre une vous auriez dû vous en sortir plus facilement, vous deviez vous sentir sacrément fautifs pour vous laisser battre. Désolé, ajoute Bepo en sortant de l'ombre du capitaine.

\- Vous me raconterez demain matin ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux plus de problème pour le reste de la nuit, entendu? Et debout 5h30 pour vous, toi aussi Mia, ça vous apprendra peut-être. Comme ça vous remplacerez vos camarades qui se tiennent derrière moi, ça leur permettra d'être plus efficace car plus reposé quand ils vous remplaceront.

\- Mais capitaine! Je me suis simplement défendue, j'allais pas les laisser me reluquer sans que je le veuille quand même! Surtout que c'est Shachi qui a "organisé" ce bizutage. Il va payer cet enfoiré, même moi je lui ai jamais infligé une telle chose...

\- Vu le sourire que tu affichais, je pense que tu en as bien profité aussi...

.

Il réfléchit un instant devant mon air renfrogné puis reprend:

.

\- Je veux te voir à six heures tapantes dans la cuisine, et dix minutes plus tard en salle de commande, compris?

\- Merci capitaine.

\- Maintenant tout le monde regagne ses quartiers, je ne veux plus aucun problème jusqu'à demain!

.

.

Nous nous dispersons aussitôt et je me glisse pour la deuxième fois de la nuit sous mes couvertures en imaginant avec délice ce que je pourrais bien infliger à mon _cher_ petit frère pour lui rappeler que, de nous deux, c'est moi la meilleure à ce jeu.

.

.

**************"**************

.

.

Quand mon mini-réveil sonne à six heures moins cinq, je l'éteins rudement et le jette à ma droite. Il rebondit sur un matelas et me revient presque en pleine figure. Je grogne mais me lève, sans manquer de l'insulter. J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements d'hier et au moment de quitter la chambre, je remarque que le lit de Shachi - celui sur lequel le réveil a rebondi - est vide: il n'a pas du revenir et passer la nuit ailleurs, sinon je l'aurais entendu se lever ce matin.

.

À peu près réveillée mais de mauvais poil à cause de mon réveil et de la courte nuit que je viens de quitter, j'entre dans la cuisine et me sers un grand bol de café.

\- Bonjour Mia, bien dormi?

.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Vego avant de retourner mettre le nez dans mon café.

\- Salut... Il est super fort ce café dis-moi!

\- Je le dose comme ça car la plupart ne prennent qu'une grande tasse, pas un bol. Après j'en fais bien assez pour que tout le monde ait sa dose, t'en fais pas, Il rajoute devant ma mine un peu gênée tout en déposant deux croissants à côté de moi. Rassurée, je continue la conversation :

\- Pourquoi il n'y a personne d'autre de levé?

\- La majorité de l'équipage commence sa journée vers huit heures en temps normal. Après chacun est libre de se lever à l'heure qu'il veut, du moment qu'il fait tout ce qu'il doit faire, le capitaine est sympa là-dessus. Certains ont des postes qui les obligent à se lever plus tôt, comme c'est le cas pour Shachi par exemple car il est chargé de la bonne santé du "Canari". Il fait un roulement avec Penguin, histoire de pouvoir profiter d'une grasse mat de temps en temps.

\- Le Canari? Vous avez un oiseau ici?

\- Le Canari c'est le surnom affectueux qu'on donne au sous-marin, il le porte bien! Le capitaine n'est pas un partisan des animaux à bord- mis à part Bepo évidemment, quoique c'est un mink lui-, pourtant ça pourrait être divertissant...

\- C'est vrai que vu sa couleur il n'y a pas mieux. Concernant mon frère, tu ne saurais pas où il est terré par hasard? Je le...disons, cherche.

\- Il est passé en coup de vent prendre son petit déjeuner, il doit bosser en salle des machines le connaissant. Je suppose que c'est à toi qu'il devait sa mine d'animal traqué?

.

Je souris de toutes mes dents en affirmant:

\- Tout à fait, et dès que je le retrouve je lui fais payer ma trop courte nuit...

.

Remarquant soudain l'heure affichée par la pendule au dessus de la porte d'entrée, j'engloutis mon bol plus les deux croissants, demande la direction de la salle des commandes, après quoi je me mets en route en remerciant le cuisto : j'ai exactement deux minutes pour la trouver et je n'ai pas du tout envie de mettre en colère Trafalgar dès mon premier vrai jour.

.

" Continuer tout droit jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine, tourner à gauche puis à droite à l'intersection, descendre l'échelle et suivre le tuyau rouge... Je t'en donnerai moi du tuyau rouge, y en a au moins trois qui vont dans des directions différentes !" je maugrée à voix basse.

\- On est perdu miss? Me souffle une voix dans l'oreille.

.

Je sursaute et me retrouve face à un capitaine qui a l'air particulièrement moqueur, comme à son habitude si je me base sur ma courte expérience auprès de lui.

\- Celui qui t'as indiquée le chemin a peut-être voulu tester ta chance ? Il reprend en s'écartant de moi.

\- Je suis partie en courant du réfectoire et n'ai pas bien entendu la fin des indications de Vego, c'est tout. Je réplique en prenant la défense du cuistot, que je commence à apprécier.

\- Aiguise davantage ton ouïe dans ce cas, ça te servira toujours. Tu as cinq minutes de retard Mia, et je n'aime pas les retardataires.

\- Si tu avais poussé jusqu'ici la visite guidée d'hier au lieu de l'écourter j'aurais été à l'heure.

\- Tu sais tout à fait te débrouiller, à quoi bon perdre mon temps?

.

Après ce rapide échange du tac au tac, il emprunte le couloir droit devant l'échelle, s'enfonçant dans la semi-obscurité des lieux. Je m'empresse de le suivre en maugréant contre lui à voix très basse, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'entendre puisqu'il me jette un coup d'œil sombre par dessus son épaule en guise d'avertissement.

.

Il s'arrête très rapidement devant une large porte et s'y engouffre tout aussi vite, moi toujours sur ses pas. Une bonne odeur de lessive et de linge propre plane dans l'air et m'enveloppe doucement.

\- Capitaine, j'ai le droit de me moquer si c'est ça votre "salle des commandes ?"

\- Tu le fais déjà. Pika!

\- Aye capitaine? Répond le jeune garçon d'hier en surgissant du fond de la pièce.

\- Il reste des tenues neuves pour la miss?

\- Bien sûr, t'en avais fait plusieurs exemplaires de presque toutes les tailles. Il répond en ouvrant un placard. Les deux tas ici sont complets, c'est du 38. Trafalgar s'avance au côté de Pika et me lance simultanément grâce à son pouvoir plusieurs t-shirts et débardeurs ainsi que deux combinaisons semblables à celles des autres. Les habits sont soit blancs, soit noirs et toujours ornés de l'emblème des Hearts à l'emplacement du cœur.

.

\- Enfile la tenue noire, tu rangeras l'autre plus tard avec tes affaires.

\- Au moins on a échappé au jaune! Je rigole.

.

Comme il ne semble pas apprécier la remarque, je me dépêche de me changer sur place en enfilant la tenue demandée, veillant à masquer le haut de ma cuisse gauche. Le jeunot, gêné au point qu'apparaisse sur ses joues deux cercles rouges, se retourne mais Law ne bouge pas d'un pouce et en profite pour laisser ses yeux dériver. N'étant pas pudique ça ne me dérange pas, d'autant plus qu'il détourne rapidement son attention en s'éloignant vers un autre dressing.

\- Ta pointure?

\- 41 pourquoi? Je lance distraitement tout en refermant ma combinaison.

La réponse fuse à travers la pièce et je l'attrape de justesse: une paire de bottes noires en cuir, arrivant un peu en dessous du genou. J'enfile d'abord les chaussettes JAUNES se trouvant à l'intérieur avant de tester la souplesse de mes nouvelles chaussures.

\- Pas mal du tout les bottes, mais pourquoi les chaussettes sont jaunes?!

\- C'était la seule paire de cette couleur et vu ta remarque de tout à l'heure j'ai pensé que ça te conviendrait mieux. Il dit goguenard.

.

 _"Grrrrrr, j'aime pas le jaune canari à cette dose là..."_

 _._

Je ne laisse rien paraître et le remercie mielleusement.

.

 _" Je vais trouver un moyen de te rendre cette charmante attention capitaine, tu vas voir"_ , me laisse penser mon penchant joueur suicidaire.

.

.

Nous repartons, le sac que m'a fourni Pika avant de repartir pour ranger ma deuxième tenue en bandoulière, et nous arrivons cette fois dans la salle des commandes.

.

Je ne peux cacher ma surprise et mon enchantement quand je découvre cette pièce. Une immense baie vitrée bombée offrant une vue dégagée et imprenable sur l'océan occupe presque tout le pan de mur qui fait face à l'entrée, tandis qu'un tas d'appareils de navigation, d'écrans et autres consoles de commandes meublent le vaste espace. Des sièges, pour la plupart occupés, dispersés stratégiquement finissent de compléter le décor. Nous sommes accueillis par un bonjour général, auquel le capitaine répond d'un hochement de tête.

.

\- Chapeau pour cette salle, elle est superbe.

\- Et surtout très fonctionnelle. M'apprend fièrement Ban en se retournant vers moi. Jean peut s'y déplacer sans problème. C'est lui le pilote principal, moi je suis le second !

\- Charge-toi de lui inculquer les bases des commandes du sous-marin aujourd'hui.

\- Toute la journée ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à la confier à quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer si besoin.

\- Pas besoin, Mia tu vas voir, c'est très simple... Il commence, enthousiaste en repositionnant son bandana bordeaux sur ses cheveux blonds.

.

.

**************"**************

.

.

Lorsque retentit enfin la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner, je suis tout simplement lessivée. Les noms, notices et autres informations sur les commandes du sous-marin tourbillonnent dans ma tête à un rythme effréné, se mélangeant presque. Tellement lessivée que je me suis assise sans faire attention à mes voisins de tablée, ni aux conversations alentour: c'est à peine si j'enregistre le changement de voisin à ma droite.

.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Vego apporte l'entrée, que je vois mon frère dans le réfectoire. Lui par contre m'a remarquée depuis longtemps et semble nerveux. Il se trouve à mon exact opposé et me jette des coups d'œils furtifs, se doutant qu'il passera un mauvais quart d'heure dans peu de temps. Sauf que je préfère le surprendre et lui adresse simplement un grand sourire, ce qui le déstabilise.

.

Le reste du repas se passe normalement, si on omet l'absence du capitaine et la joie de certains membres de l'équipage quand ils ont remarqué que je portais la combinaison des Hearts.  
Vego m'appelle à la fin du repas tandis que j'aide à débarrasser, pas du tout pressée à l'idée de retourner dans la salle de contrôle :

.

\- Mia, tu as un peu de temps devant toi?

.

J'acquiesce à l'affirmative et le laisse poursuivre.

.

\- Très bien. Apporte son repas au capitaine dans ce cas. Il devrait se trouver à sa cabine ou à l'infirmerie, il travaille sur de nouvelles plantes. Sa cabine est tout au fond du couloir, à la proue du Canari, tu ne peux pas la rater. Et désolé pour ce matin, j'avais oublié qu'ils avaient repeint les tuyaux, je n'y descends pas souvent...

.

Il paraissait vraiment gêné, ça ne colle pas vraiment avec sa carrure: c'est qu'il est un grand gaillard à l'air un peu bourru quoique dégageant une aura amicale et bienveillante.

.

Ce constat me fait rire sous cape et je le rassure sur le fait que je ne me suis pas attirée d'ennuis pour ça. Je le laisse à sa cuisine et me dirige, plateau repas à la main, vers l'infirmerie tout d'abord.  
Je toque à la porte mais personne ne me répond. Je l'entrebâille tout de même pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Une odeur de plantes et de produits de laboratoire flotte encore dans l'air mais la pièce est vide. Je referme la porte en soupirant et m'empresse de trouver sa cabine. Je toque à nouveau et une voix masculine m'enjoigne d'entrer. Je rentre et cherche du regard le propriétaire de la voix. Trafalgar Law est à son bureau, penché sur des résultats d'analyses et ne me prête aucune attention. Je pose le repas sur un espace libre de la table et jette un coup d'œil sur les résultats par dessus son épaule:

.

\- Quelle plante est-ce?

\- C'est ce que je cherche à découvrir. Je l'ai trouvée sur l'île précédente, mais aucun n'a su me renseigner sur elle. À croire qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue auparavant.

.

Il me désigne une sorte de ronce aux feuilles grossièrement ciselées et anormalement épaisses.

\- Tu l'as mouillée ?

\- Non, c'est une toxine sécrétée par la plante. C'est quand je l'ai coupée qu'elle s'en est couverte. Je te conseillerais de ne pas la toucher à mains nues, elle provoque d'affreuses démangeaisons qui durent plusieurs jours, des sensations de brûlures, plus de la narcolepsie et une coloration aléatoire de l'endroit touché. Shôta et moi-même en avons fait les frais le mois dernier.

.

\- Elle fait sûrement partie de la famille des rubus gympie, il y en a près de mon hôpital, en moins nocif. L'apparence est presque la même. Quelles étaient les couleurs observées?

\- Shôta a eu la partie inférieure du visage bleu turquoise pendant cinq jours, tandis que ma main est restée grise quelques heures, le temps que mon fruit élimine la substance. Il faut en tirer une information de plus?

\- Les villageois se plaisaient à raconter que la coloration de la zone touchée dépend de l'humeur dominante de la personne. Plus les couleurs sont vives, plus l'individu est heureux, amical, tourné vers l'avenir. Beaucoup d'interprétations circulent!

\- Je pensais que tu étudiais la médecine, pas les contes destinés aux enfants.

.

Je ne relève pas la pique et saisis le mot étude pour lui demander quelque chose qui me brûle les lèvres :

.

\- En parlant de médecine, pourrais-tu finir ma formation s'il te plaît?

\- Ça dépend de ton niveau actuel, je n'ai pas envie de m'embarrasser d'une ignorante.

\- J'ai déjà dirigé des opérations courantes, ainsi qu'un bras dont l'os avait été en partie réduit en petits morceaux, et un cancer, le tout couronné de réussites.

\- Aucun échec ? Il réplique, toujours en continuant d'analyser la plante.

\- Un grand prématuré atteint de graves malformations internes que j'ai sorti par césarienne n'as pas survécu à son premier jour, malgré la prise en charge très rapide en salle d'opération. J'ai dû annoncer seule la nouvelle aux parents.

.

J'ai parlé plus bas et je serre les poings à ce souvenir, je supporte très mal la mort de bébés.

.

\- Graves malformations internes? C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mort jeune. Des souffrances et contraintes inutiles ont été épargnées aux parents et leur entourage. Il commente froidement. Je vais te préparer un test afin d'estimer correctement tes capacités, sois prête la semaine prochaine. Des ouvrages de médecine se trouvent dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant laisse-moi travailler, j'ai suffisamment pris de retard. Merci pour le plateau.

.

Je hoche la tête et rejoins Ban, en m'interrogeant sur le caractère distant du capitaine : moqueur, froid, cynique et acerbe d'un côté, mais à l'écoute de son équipage et proche de certains de ses membres de l'autre.

.

 _" J'ai au moins trouvé le 'cadeau' pour Shachi"_

 _._

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est déroulé sans accrocs, Ban m'a libérée longtemps avant le dîner pour que je puisse m'installer avec Sacha, ce qui a été plus compliqué que prévu. Il a d'abord fallu déménager ses explosifs dans la pièce spécialement aménagée à cet effet sans rien faire tomber ou déclencher, et en restant le plus calme possible sous les cris autoritaires de la propriétaire hystérique.

.

Ensuite on a vu qu'il manquait plusieurs vis au lit en hauteur retrouvé au fin fond d'une pièce poussiéreuse du premier étage. J'ai été obligée de courir chercher Penguin pour qu'il déverrouille les tiroirs à vis. Il a fini par installer le lit presque tout seul, il ne voulait personne dans ses bottes.

.

Pour terminer ce déménagement mouvementé, j'ai dû dégoter un autre placard, ma colocataire ayant encombré les deux déjà présents d'un tas de bibelots et souvenirs en tout genre.

.

Une fois tout cela terminé, il me restait juste assez de temps pour cueillir ma vengeance avant le repas. Je retourne donc à l'infirmerie et m'y infiltre discrètement : personne à l'horizon, ni dehors, ni à l'intérieur.

.

Je suis l'odeur de sève et je tombe sur la même plante que celle aperçue dans la cabine de Trafalgar, dans une plus grande quantité. Munie d'un gant de toilette et de ciseaux, j'en coupe une petite extrémité et glisse le morceau de végétal dans le tissus puis fonce vers la salle de bain. Je repose dans le bon casier le gant de toilette après avoir un peu frotté l'intérieur à un coin de la serviette du même casier et me dirige vers la cuisine à l'entente de la cloche, satisfaite.

.

 _"Petit frère, merci de ne pas verrouiller ton casier"._

 _._

 _._

**************"**************

 _._

 _._

Je passe la soirée en compagnie des autres dans la salle commune avachie sur un canapé, occupée à digérer le formidable gratin de macaronis au cinq fromages et la salade de fruit ingurgités en trop grande quantité un peu plus tôt. Je regarde Bepo s'excuser platement alors qu'il vient de gagner pour la troisième fois d'affilée au poker et empocher les jetons.

.

 _"Shachi ne devrait plus tarder à revenir de la douche, j'ai hâte de le voir"_ Cette pensée me fait rire silencieusement.

.

\- C'est les leçons de Ban qui te mettent d'aussi bonne humeur?

.

Law vient se s'installer nonchalamment à côté de moi, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

.

\- Plus la tendance qu'à Bepo de s'excuser à tour de bras, mais de continuer à gagner et à empocher les gains.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais t'excuser miss, tu ne trouves pas?

.

Devant ma mine interrogative, il continue :

\- De quoi avais-tu besoin dans l'infirmerie tout à l'heure?

.

Ma discrétion n'est décidément pas à toute épreuve...

\- Simplement de désinfectant, je m'étais entaillée le doigt avec un tournevis rouillé... Et j'ai emprunté un petit quelque chose à des fins personnelles que tu ne tarderas pas à connaître. Au bout de combien de temps les démangeaisons se font sentir?

\- Celles causées par la rebus gympie fortissima? Dès le contact avec la peau, la sensation va croissante au fur et à mesure que l'on se gratte. Bien joué pour avoir trouvé sa famille aussi rapidement, même si tu connaissais sa cousine.

.

Il semble comprendre la raison de cette question et affiche un sourire grandissant, légèrement inquiétant.  
\- J'espère pour toi que tu connais un calmant efficace, Shachi est intolérant aux plantes urticantes, mais tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas?

.

Mon sourire mesquin lui apporte la réponse. Nous n'avons pas à patienter longtemps avant que surgisse un Shachi mi- Orange, mi- normal avec quelques teintes de rouges aux endroits grattés, couleurs savamment réparties dans un marbrage assez appréciable. Il est suivi d'un Penguin portant un jaune flashy, mais avec des tâches moins nombreuses et plus démarquées. Tous les deux ne sont vêtus que de leurs caleçons, mais je devine aisément que les couleurs s'étendent partout sous le tissus. Pendant que je m'écroule de rire sur l'accoudoir du canapé et que les autres nakamas restent dubitatifs sur l'origine de l'état des deux amis, Trafalgar calme les deux hommes apeurés avant de les questionner:

.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux atteints?

\- J'avais ma serviette au sale, donc j'ai partagé celle de Shachi. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive capitaine?

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça Mia, c'est pas drôle ! À moins que tu sois à l'origine de notre état...J'en suis sûr c'est toi ! Gronde le rouquin en entendant mon fou rire redoubler, suivi par quelques autres.

.

\- Capitaine, c'est grave ou pas? S'inquiète Penguin, même s'il commence à se rassurer en voyant le capitaine sourire distinctement.

\- C'est la même plante que le mois dernier et qui avait embêter Shôta pendant presque une semaine. Rien de mortel, uniquement d'importantes démangeaisons qui vont croissantes si vous vous grattez, donc arrêtez ça ne fait qu'empirer votre état.

\- T'étais au courant de son coup foireux? S'insurge Shachi, qui se couvre petit à petit de boutons semblables à la varicelle.

\- Seulement depuis quelques minutes. Ta soeur est très vive d'esprit pour avoir trouvé la vengeance parfaite aussi rapidement. Vous en serez débarrassés d'ici une semaine.

\- Je me permets de corriger cette affirmation : si cette variété réagit de la même manière que celle que je connais mais de manière plus exacerbée, si elle est au contact d'une peau mouillée ou humide les effets sont prolongés d'une semaine d'après mes estimations.

.

Alors que mon frère est retenu de justesse par Ban pour qu'il ne puisse pas se jeter sur moi, je rajoute :

\- Je connais les remèdes qui soulagent et atténuent ses effets, il faudra simplement les adapter à votre cas. Mais je ne dirais rien tant que vous promettez de ne pas vous venger.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait moi! Se plaint Penguin.

\- Si j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je règle ton cas ce soir, j'ai de la pommade déjà prête. Mais pour toi pauvre frérot, c'est un peu long à préparer puisque tu es intolérant à une des plantes utilisées, il va falloir lui trouver une remplaçante.

\- Tant que je reste pas dans cet état deux semaines j'accepte toutes tes conditions... Il geint presque de frustration face à l'envie irrésistible de se gratter.

\- Attends Mia avant de les soigner, depuis le temps qu'on cherchait une vengeance nous aussi après toutes leurs conneries, tu nous l'offres sur un plateau d'argent !

\- Capitaine faites quelque chose par pitié! Implorent les deux compères, ne supportant déjà plus leur état.

\- Je vous donne trois jours les gars, après quoi vous leurs donnez le remède. Mia tu me feras la liste des ingrédients, que je vois si on a tout ce qu'il faut. Tu connais autre chose sur les effets?

\- Oui, il ne faut surtout pas de chocolat, ça aggrave les symptômes pour une raison qui m'échappe.

.

Mes deux victimes (dont l'une collatérale) se lamentent et plongent d'un coup vers le sol.

\- Ils ne sont qu'endormis. Souffle Pika en prenant leurs pouls.

.

Le chirurgien de la mort me demande :

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de chocolat?

\- C'est ça le composant principal du remède, plus le sucre. Ça permet réellement d'accélérer la guérison, en principe.

.

Il s'en va en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil, l'air de penser que j'ai de sacrées bonnes idées en matière de vengeance fraternelle.

.

" Mia 2, Sachi 1"


	8. Chapitre 7: île hivernale en vue!

**/!\ édit du 27/10/2016: chapitre remanié et corrigé, je l'aime beaucoup mieux comme ça et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous! /!\**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 _Auteur_ : Salut mes chers petits lecteurs (au masculin car il y a au moins un garçon qui lit cette fic!)

 _Flo_ : Et c'est ton frère, que tu achètes en lui donnant ton tour de PC ou en mettant la table à sa place...

 _Auteur_ : _*tire la langue*_ : Bref je vous fais un cadeau de rentrée en vous postant ce chapitre en avance, mais un peu plus court que les autres, z'êtes contents?

 _Flo_ : En tout cas nous on l'est puisqu'on grappille un jour et demi de vacances, merci la terminale! Rentrer cet après-midi au lieu d'hier c'est appréciable.

 _Auteur_ : T'étais obligée de dire ça? Des fois tu pourrais me laisser me la jouer un peu. Enfin bref je disais : C'est la rentrée !

 _Flo_ : Et t'es contente ? Si oui alors il te manque vraiment une case.

 _Auteur_ : C'est pas nouveau. *tire la langue* Et il y a du bon regarde : les amis qu'on retrouve, la joie d'être en Week End et SURTOUT la reprise de l'équitation, on va revoir nos doudous! C'est pas génial tout ça ?

 _Flo_ : Sans oublier les cours de 8 heures par jour, la montagne de devoirs du soir pour le lendemain, les emplois du temps à hurler,...

 _Auteur_ : STOP! Laisse moi voir le bon côté des choses. T'es toujours une rabat joie. Un truc horrible de plus et je ferais presque une dépression.

 _Flo (en larmes)_ : Moi je la fais déjà. Parce que le pire, C'est que...

 _Auteur (se bouche les oreilles)_ : J'ai dit que je voulais pas entendre!

 _Flo_ : Et moi je vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à déprimer. Alors tu vas partager ma douleur. Le pire c'est qu'avec le bac en préparation on a intérêt à bosser toute l'année et que du coup tu seras encore plus irrégulière dans tes postes de chapitres. *Ouinnn!*

 _Auteur (commence à pleurer)_ : En fait t'as raison c'est trop triste. JE VEUX PAS RETOURNER A L'ÉCOLE!

 _* Auteur et Flo qui se tombent dans les bras pour pleurer ensemble*_

 _Auteur:_ J'ai même pas le cœur à faire une blague de merde.

 _Flo_ : Ni moi de te frapper.

 _Auteur_ : Ça te dis qu'on laisse les lecteurs se débrouiller avec le chapitre et qu'on aille pleurer ailleurs ?

 _Flo_ : Bonne idée. De toute facon ils savent que One Piece ne nous appartient pas.

 _*Part avec l'auteur se moucher*._

 _._

Enjoy!

.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7: île hivernale en vue (05/09/2016, réécriture du 30/10/2016)**_

 _ **.**_

 _Résumé: Sitôt arrivée à bord du sous-marin, Mia renoue avec son frère et leur vieille habitude: se chamailler en allant toujours plus loin dans les vengeances. C'est ainsi que Sachi (et Penguin en victime collatérale) se retrouva couvert de boutons, à moitié orange vif et se grattant de partout. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva privé de chocolat, le tout sous les yeux amusés du reste de l'équipage..._

 _"Le chirurgien de la mort me demande :_

 _\- C'est quoi cette histoire de chocolat?_

 _\- C'est ça le composant principal du remède, plus le sucre. Ça permet réellement d'accélérer la guérison._

 _Il s'en va en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil, l'air de penser que j'ai de sacrées bonnes idées en matière de vengeance._

 _" Mia 2, Sachi 1" "_

****************"***************

 _._

 _Quatre jours plus tard..._

\- Comment ça l'antidote n'est pas le même ? Tu te fiches encore de moi c'est ça ? S'exclame Sachi en se grattant de partout.

\- Comme la plante que je connais est très proche de la rebus gympie, je pensais sincèrement que le remède serait le même, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le sucre et le chocolat ne marchent pas... Et t'as bien vu que ce que j'ai utilisé sur Penguin à marché!

.

Mes nerfs commencent à me lâcher lentement, mais sûrement. Ça fait maintenant trois heures interminables que mon frère me suit de partout en m'engueulant comme du poisson pourri, tout ça parce que je lui ai fait croire qu'il ne devait manger ni chocolat, ni dessert jusqu'à maintenant; que j'ai utilisé presque toute la pommade que j'avais en stock sur Penguin et surtout car elle n'atténue qu'à peine les démangeaisons sur lui alors que son ami n'a plus rien...

.

\- Tu ne peux pas fabriquer plus de pommade au moins, en attendant que le capitaine trouve quelque chose? On dirait que j'ai la varicelle en pire, et ça graaaatte!

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois: le capitaine n'a pas les plantes dont j'ai besoin, et celles qu'il a en stock n'ont aucun effet j'ai épluché toute la nuit ses documents un par un pour trouver quelque chose...

\- Si tu ne trouves pas tu sais ce que le capitaine a dit: " Tu devras trouver un autre mentor pour terminer ta formation, car utiliser une plante..."

\- "... que je ne connais pas sans avoir vérifier au préalable si l'antidote fonctionnait bien sur une personne à risque n'est pas digne d'être médecin" et blablabla merci j'avais compris... Au lieu de me pourrir la vie, va te plaindre un peu aux autres que je puisse réfléchir au calme, je serais plus efficace!

\- Ils en ont marre eux aussi je me suis fait dégager des machines ce matin, la chaleur augmente les démangeaisons...

\- Mais c'est bien sûr ! T'as de bonnes remarques de temps en temps en fait. Je déclare en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

.

Je file trouver Bepo en salle des commandes pour me renseigner sur la prochaine destination:

\- Bepo, sur quelle île le capitaine veut se rendre?

\- Il me laisse le choix, les trois mènent à la même suivante.

\- Formidable! Dans ce cas, dirige toi vers celle que pointe l'aiguille de gauche si c'est encore possible s'il te plaît.

\- Tu la connais? J'avais choisi celle du centre, c'est un climat printanier d'après les hommes de ton île... Désolé.

\- Celle que je te conseille est hivernale, ça soulagera Sachi donc plus de plaintes et tu auras moins chaud. De plus nous pourrons y être demain matin au plus tard. C'est un bon deal non?

\- Ban, changement de cap, direction nord-ouest, à moi la neige bien fraîche ! S'enthousiasme le navigateur avec des flocons de neige dans les yeux.

\- Mais on va avoir froid nous... Elle est habitée au moins ? Questionne Ban, moins emballé que nous pour changer de cap.

\- Bien sûr, j'y suis déjà allée une fois avec le médecin en chef pour récolter des plantes médicinales ,entre autre, les habitants sont très chaleureux. Sur ce je vais emmener Sachi dans la chambre froide pour le faire patienter, à tout à l'heure les gars, et merci pour tout!

.

Soulagée à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une alternative à la pommade apaisante, je préviens Sachi et l'emmène à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tous les deux?

\- Vego, je peux aller dans la chambre froide s'il te plaît? Le froid atténue mes démangeaisons...

\- Et contaminer ce qui s'y trouve, n'y pense même pas Sachi.

\- Mais le froid atténue ce qu'il a, ça fera du bien à tout le monde. Je renchéris.

\- Non, pas dans la chambre froide.

.

Le cuisinier semble réfléchir quelques instants devant nos yeux de chiens battus avant de proposer, vaincu :

\- Prenez tous les glaçons et la glace du petit congélateur, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, fais toi un bain avec ça, j'en ai assez de t'entendre gémir à longueur de journée. Et Mia, bouge toi de trouver quelque chose de définitif par pitié...

\- Je sais, je fais de mon mieux... Je soupire en emportant un maximum de glace dans une bassine, direction la salle de bain.

.

.

****************"***************

.

.

C'est au bruit d'une sirène que je ne connaissais pas encore que je suis sortie du sommeil. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil: six heures quatorze. J'entends Sacha grogner malgré le son strident qui retentit à intervalles réguliers:

.

\- Merde, faudrait vraiment changer cette sirène, c'est pas possible d'être réveillé par un truc aussi énervant. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir celui qui l'a allumé...

\- Elle veut dire quoi? Tâches spéciales, rassemblement exigé...?

\- Mouai, juste qu'on a atteint une nouvelle île et qu'il faut donc se traîner à la salle commune pour choper les infos et la répartition des tâches... Allez courage on se tire du lit!

.

Je reste dubitative face à sa dernière exclamation puisqu'elle vient de repiquer du nez dans son oreiller, hausse les épaules en secouant la tête et préfère regarder par le hublot: pas un poisson n'apparaît dans les eaux sombres, seuls quelques oursins un peu bizarres flottants par banc autour du sous-marin, mais la vue reste très agréable. Ça me donne du courage pour sortir du lit et me préparer. J' enfile un t-shirt à manches longues sous ma combinaison noire, coiffe rapidement mes cheveux blond-roux m'arrivant à peine aux épaules, repêche mes bottes rangées sous le lit puis me dirige vers la sortie, avant d'avoir une meilleure idée : j'arrache la couette et l'oreiller de ma colocataire pour la tirer du lit plus rapidement, puis referme derrière moi sans prêter attention à sa réaction.

.

Je me mêle aux camarades déjà dans le couloir, discutant rapidement de la prochaine escale avec ceux qui m'entourent, à savoir Jean Bart et Bepo. Je me suis tout de suite bien entendue avec le géant. Du premier coup d'œil chacun a deviné que l'autre aussi a été esclave, peut-être que l'on dégage quelque chose de différent que seuls ceux qui ont traversé cette épreuve ressentent?

.

Toujours est-il que le soir après le repas, j'ai pris l'habitude de m'asseoir à côté de lui, parfois pour échanger quelques mots, mais la plupart du temps pour partager un état d'esprit, une émotion indéfinissable qui nous prend en observant l'agitation des nakamas dans la salle commune, qui fait que l'on est particulièrement heureux d'être ici et non plus à Marie Joie, d'être redevenu quelqu'un.

.

\- Vivement que l'on pose pied à terre, j'ai hâte de profiter de la température de cette île! s'enthousiasme Bepo en me tirant de mes pensées , pour la énième fois si je me fie au soupir exaspéré de Jean.

-Moi j'ai surtout hâte de ne plus entendre geindre Sachi...je rétorque.

\- Désolé...

\- C'est ma faute, t'as pas à t'excuser Bepo!

\- Désolé...

\- En parlant de ton frère, tu t'en es sortie aux machines avant-hier? Interroge Jean, l'air amusé. Il fait allusion aux journées que j'ai dû passer avec chaque section, afin de me familiariser avec l'organisation -presque militaire- du sous-marin, et accessoirement m'attribuer une tâche journalière.

\- Disons que si Sacha n'avait pas été là je lui aurais enfoncé la tête dans ses chers tuyaux... Il a fait exprès de me faire dépoussiérer les machines et resserrer un nombre incalculable de boulons, vannes et de courir d'un bout à l'autre du sous-sol pour un oui ou pour un non!

\- Au moins t'es sûre de ne pas intégrer son équipe, me console le navigateur en passant une patte autour de mes épaules, ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter. Il s'excuse à nouveau et court sans crier gare en direction du capitaine, sans doute pour lui transmettre des informations supplémentaires sur l'île ou les conditions de navigations.

\- Oui, c'est déjà ça. Je réponds dans le vide à l'ours.

.

La discussion se termine là-dessus, car nous venons d'entrer dans la salle commune. Le capitaine ne semble pas ravi de nous voir arriver "seulement" maintenant. C'est vrai que la plupart de l'équipage, mon frère le premier, est là mais il manque au moins Sacha malgré la blague d'il y a quelques minutes.

.

Le capitaine n'attend pas son arrivée pour commencer à nous exposer les particularités de l'île :

.

\- Comme vous avez dû l'entendre, c'est une île hivernale, comme ça Sachi arrêtera de se plaindre à longueur de journée. D'après les renseignements que Bepo a trouvé, la température moyenne avoisine les moins quinze degrés la journée donc équipez-vous en conséquence. Pika et Ashika ont rassemblé les vêtements hivernaux près de la sortie. Ensuite faîtes comme d'habitude vos tâches en priorité, le log met six jours à se recharger donc vous aurez tout le temps de faire ce que bon vous semble par la suite.

\- On pourra passer la nuit à terre cette fois-ci? Demande un des membres.

\- Si vous voulez dormir à l'auberge pas de problème mais j'exige que deux personnes soient systématiquement à bord pour garder le Polar Tang*. Nous accostons dans 30 minutes, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt d'ici là.

.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie comme tout le monde, Trafalgar m'approche en me coupant la route:

\- Toi, tu restes pour aujourd'hui avec Bepo et moi. Tu connais déjà cette île, tu me seras utile.

\- Tant que Sachi n'est pas avec moi tout me convient.

\- Toujours pas de remède en vue?

\- Si j'arrive à convaincre le docteur de l'île pour qu'il accepte de me vendre ses plantes je pourrais guérir mon frère. C'est le seul à ma connaissance qui cultive celles dont j'ai besoin, mais pas sûr qu'il accepte... Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

\- De toute manière, tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu n'y arrive pas. Il conclut sournoisement en me lançant un regard du même ordre d'idée.

.

.

****************"***************

.

.

Nous sommes tous rassemblés sur le pont avant même que le Polar Tang* ne soit stabilisé, enveloppés dans de longs manteaux blancs très chauds et confortables frappés de l'emblème des Heart Pirates aux mêmes endroits que nos combinaisons, munis de bottes de neige à semelles crantées et d'une bonne humeur à l'épreuve du blizzard qui souffle dans nos oreilles. Le seul qui ne soit pas équipé est Bepo, truffe levée face au vent glacial en train de savourer l'air vivifiant. Devant nous, une forêt de résineux entoure la crique. La plupart des arbres doivent atteindre une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur malgré le vent qui fait crisser leurs branches et ployer leurs cimes sans interruption.

.

Vert sombre sur le blanc de la neige se dressant à l'assaut du ciel voilé, la vision est plutôt poétique.

.

\- Capitaine, c'est bon le sous-marin est amarré, il ne risque pas de bouger, les fonds sont calmes - juste quelques oursins qui flottent un peu partout. Je reste à bord pour parer à toute éventualité mais je ne pense pas que ce soit risqué, même un risque minime.

.

Ban, qui était aux commandes, vient de nous rejoindre pour faire son rapport à Trafalgar. Ce dernier acquiesce, puis saute sur la berge sans attendre plus longtemps, aussitôt imité par les autres. Je me ramasse tant bien que mal sur les galets gelés et suit le mouvement : direction la ville la plus proche, à une demi-heure de marche d'après Bepo. Sauf que dans vingt centimètres de neige fraîchement tombée, la marche est rendue plus ardue et assez sportive, sauf pour Jean Bart, le second et le capitaine, à croire qu'ils ont connu de telles conditions toutes leurs vies.

.

 _« Et en plus le temps se gâte »_ je soupire intérieurement en observant le brouillard s'élever petit à petit des entrailles de la forêt et quelques flocons qui commencent à tomber.

.

C'est donc en fin de matinée seulement que nous atteignons les premières habitations, fatigués mais soulagés de ne pas s'être perdu dans la tempête de neige qui se lève. Nous rentrons dans la première auberge qui se présente, sous les yeux étonnés des deux personnes présentes à l'intérieur.

.

\- Vous v'nez d'où com'ça ? Z'vez pas vu q'la tempête se l'vait ? Lance quelqu'un à qui il doit manquer quelques dents.

\- Nous avons amarré en retrait, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Quand nous sommes partis, il n'y avait aucun signes de tempêtes vieil homme. Répond indolemment Trafalgar en tapant ses bottes et secouant son manteau couvert de neige devant l'entrée : la neige tombe dans un trou surmonté d'une grille prévu à cet effet. Nous l'imitons et prenons place un peu partout, heureux d'être au chaud et de quitter nos manteaux qui sont devenus humides. Pika, Shôta, Penguin et Sacha s'allongent carrément devant l'immense cheminée, à même le sol. Je préfère m'asseoir à la table de Vego, Jean et Ashika – un membre de l'équipe médicale aux cheveux gris retenus par un bandana vert et bleu - près de l'entrée. Le vieil homme continue d'interroger le capitaine, lui aussi installé:

\- Pirates hein ? C'pas courant d'voir un géant par 'ci, un ours blanc non plus, quoiqu'vec les Yetis de là-haut c'tun croisement entre les deux 'spèces d'mon avis...

\- Papa arrête avec tes histoires, les fait pas fuir alors que c'est rare d'avoir des clients avec ce temps. Excusez-le il aime bien raconter ses contes pour enfants. Coupe une femme rondelette arborant deux courtes nattes rouges. Vous êtes les bienvenus tout le temps de votre séjour, à la condition que vous respectiez le matériel et les règles de vies habituelles, compris?

\- Nous ne sommes pas un équipage de sauvages, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Nous allons simplement rester jusqu'à ce que notre log se recharge. Vous faîtes bien auberge?

\- Vous êtes combien? Une vingtaine?

\- Vingt-deux exactement, mais deux sont restés surveiller le navire.

\- Vous êtes les seuls clients ici, vous n'avez qu'à amarrer votre bateau au port au lieu de la crique ouest, personne n'ira s'y aventurer dessus, y a pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus. Surtout que tous les nouveaux venus mouillent au même endroit "caché", si on voulait vous causer du tort on aurait posé des pièges sur le chemin.

.

Le supernova semble analyser ses paroles, y cherchant un mensonge. Après un court instant à peser le pour et le contre, il acquiesce, sort de sa poche un mini escargophone, y parle brièvement avant de le ranger au même endroit.

\- Ça sera plus facile de charger les vivres dans le sous-marin, on n'aura pas à marcher par ce temps de chien! S'enthousiasme Vego, suivit par plusieurs autres tout aussi ravis.

.

Des boissons alcoolisées sont distribuées à tous pour réchauffer les corps, offert par l'aubergiste puisque l'on va occuper toutes ses chambres pendant cinq jours. Mes compagnons trinquent tous en coeur, moi un peu en retard, sous le regard amusé de Trafalgar:

\- Aux Heart Pirates et au capitaine!

.

.

.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je parcours la salle du regard, je remarque que ni Bepo, ni Sachi sont présent. Que Bepo soit retourné dehors, je comprends: ce n'est pas souvent qu'il doit profiter de ce climat. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que mon frère soit resté dehors lui aussi pour ne plus subir les démangeaisons, au risque de tomber malade. Je me lève pour vérifier s'il ne se trouve pas dans la rue, il risque de sérieuses engelures si mon pressentiment est bon.

.

-Mia tu vas où? T'as même pas finis ta boisson, je peux te la piquer? Demande Ashika, visiblement assez éméché.

-Tu saurais pas où est mon frère par hasard?

.

Au même moment, Bepo surgit de la porte d'entrée, Sachi dans les pattes, l'air paniqué:

.

\- Capitaine, je viens de le trouver sans son manteau, juste à côté de l'entrée!

\- Baka, jure ledit capitaine en auscultant rapidement mon frère, t'as franchi un palier en matière de connerie Sachi sérieusement...

\- Je su-is un p-p-peu tr-r-rop rest-t-té de-dehors . Claquette-t-il des dents.

.

Je m'approche pour m'assurer de son état à mon tour. Un début d'engelures aux mains, rien de bien méchant.

.

\- Mia, c'est un peu de ta faute son état, je te laisse t'occuper de lui.

-Aye captain. Je fais exprès de l'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas responsable de la bêtise monumentale qui atteint le cerveau du rouquin!

-Capitaine, il me reprend en retournant s'asseoir.

.

Je l'ignore et demande à l'ours de déposer Sachi sur une chaise près de la cheminée, à la place de Penguin qui m'aide en vérifiant s'il n'a rien sur le reste du corps, puis en demandant une couverture à l' aubergiste.

.

\- Mia c'est ça? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un jeune demoiselle. Tu n'habiterais pas près d'Arkham? M'interroge cette dernière en revenant avec une épaisse couverture à carreaux dans les mains.

-J'y habitais en effet.

\- Et tu es déjà venue ici ?

\- Oui j'ai déjà couché ici il y a un mois et demi environ... J'accompagnais le docteur Frédéric qui était venu me "présenter" au docteur Krain.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ne t'avises pas à recommencer ce que tu avais fait, on vient à peine de finir de réparer le bar. J'espère que le docteur Frédéric t'as guéri à présent, et qu'il se porte bien...

\- T'avais fait quoi? Me demandent les deux inséparables en même temps.

.

.

Je les ignore royalement et réplique :

.

-Promis je me tiendrai tranquille madame Filiport, et oui il m'a "calmée", et oui il va bien. Merci pour la couverture, j'essaye de conclure l'épisode en couvrant Sachi de cette dernière.

\- Monsieur Krain habite toujours au même endroit? J'aimerais lui acheter deux de ses plantes. Je reprends une fois Sachi bien remis et les mains bandées.

\- Où veux-tu qu'il habite d'autre? Mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de faire affaire avec toi après ce que tu as essayé de lui faire, déjà qu'en te reconnaissant j'ai manqué de te mettre à la porte, qu'est-ce que sera sa réaction... elle grogne en retournant à son comptoir.

.

Je lui tire la langue d'une manière très puérile avant de retourner finir mon verre, qui est d'une bien meilleure compagnie.

.

\- Intéressant tout ça dis-moi, je peux savoir ce qu'elle évoquait avec tellement de rancoeur? Me fait sursauter une voix à vingt centimètres de mon oreille, avant de sentir la présence de mon capitaine derrière moi.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me parler comme si tu allais me dépecer pour t'amuser?

-Tu n'as pas à me dire comment me comporter miss. Tu préférerais peut-être que j'interroge le vieil homme?

\- Vas l'interroger si tu es si intéressé par mon passé. Je rétorque sarcastiquement, copiant presque son sourire.

\- Tu l'auras voulu miss.

.

.

À peine trente secondes plus tard, j'entends clamer le vieux:

.

-C'que la gamine de la table là-bas a fait y a plus d'un mois? Beh ell'a déclenché une d'ces bastons en face, au bar du Bigfoot, ça'a fait un boucan du Diable. J'pas ben compris la raison, un jeunot d'un équipage qu'à voulu passer l'nuit 'vec elle, sauf qu'il a dit queque chose qu'fallait pas. Il a fini bien amoché en tout cas, tu t'bats drôlement bien pour une fille. Il rigole en s'adressant directement à moi. Je le remercie du compliment en ricannant à mon tour:

\- De toute façon en faisant partie de l'équipage de la cheveux roses, fallait pas trop en attendre quant à la politesse!

\- Bonney est passée par là? Intéressant, on va sûrement la rattraper... pense à voix basse Trafalgar, revenu à mes côtés.

\- Surveillez la gamine pirate, vu com'elle était instable, m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le soit encore un peu, même si les doc Fred et Krain s'en sont bien occupés.

\- Pas d'inquiétude à se faire papy, je m'en doutais déjà.

.

Je reste de marbre devant son air carnassier au moment de son affirmation, soutenant son regard en prenant le même air presqu'insolent. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien penser, ce qui m'importe n'est pas l'image que je donne de moi, mais l'accomplissement de mes vengeances.

.

.

****************"***************

 _._

 _._

 _Une heure plus tard_

 _._

\- Flipi, les gosses sont coincés dans l'école!

.

Ce cri, allant de paire avec la brusque ouverture de la porte d'entrée, fait sursauter un bon nombre de nakamas qui s'étaient endormis à même les tables, peu après le récit du vieux. Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix: un homme entre deux âges, chauve et emmitoufflé dans un manteau rouge pompier, auréolé d'une multitude de petits flocons agités dans tous les sens par les rafales soufflant dehors.

.

\- Comment ça doc, y a pas école par ce temps là! Tu délires encore c'est ça...? Râle la responsable des lieux de son fauteuil, près de la cheminée elle aussi.

\- Et ferme cette porte, on chauffe pas le dehors ! Renchérit le papy, toujours à la même place, près de l'entrée.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe? Questionne Jiro -je crois-, en vain. Il s'est levé pour venir se percher sur ma table, afin d'être plus proche du nouveau venu, et sa chapka bleu électrique me le cache partiellement.

\- Mais tu sais bien que les plus grands'y réunissent pour jouer à l'écart... Avec la tempête qui fait rage dehors, ils ne pourront jamais rentrer tout seuls! Ils sont en danger!

-Mais c'est pas vrai...Ils n'ont rien dans le crâne ceux là à aller crapahuter en cette saison.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de gamins? Réitère mon camarade, qui semble enfin se faire remarquer.

-C'est qui tous ces gens chez toi? change totalement de sujet et de ton le doc.

-Nous sommes des pirates, membres du célèbre équipage the Heart Pirates! Annonce fièrement Jiro, avant de continuer plus sobrement. Est-ce que je pourrais en savoir plus sur votre problème? Je suis membre de l'équipe médicale, je pourrais vous aider et ça m'occupera en plus, on peut rien faire avec ce temps, même pas rentrer au sous-marin...

\- Je suis médecin, j'ai pas besoin de toi. Et je pense pas que t'ai le cran de grimper dans les Bois Grinçants sans connaître le terrain, tout ça pour des enfants que tu ne connais pas.

-En effet, j'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie comme ça...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Krain? La plupart des hommes sont au glacier de l'autre côté de l'île à bosser, alors on pourrait pas faire grand chose, certaines mères risqueraient la mort en y allant. Ecoute, l'école est chauffée, il y a de l'eau et un petit stock de nourriture. Le mieux c'est d'attendre la fin de la semaine, quand la tempête sera finie. Là on pourra aller les chercjer.

\- C'est vrai que la tempête de neige est cyclique... Mais même comme ça, il peut arriver n'importe quoi! Je sais, ces pirates n'ont qu'à y aller! Il ajoute après une minute d'intense réflexion.

\- Hors de question, nous ne sommes ici que pour renouveler nos stocks et recharger le log pose, pas pour jouer les bons samaritins. Intervient froidement Trafalgar.

\- Non c'est tout décidé. Soit vous les sauvez et Flipi vous fait moitié prix, soit vous mettez les voiles illico.

\- Décide pas pour moi des prix que je mets en place!

\- Et comment comptes-tu nous faire partir? Je suis certain que n'importe lequel de mes hommes te tue aisément.

\- Ça m'empêchera pas de vous faire déguerpir, espèce de pirate de pacotille aux cernes de panda!

\- Il vous manque une case à vous aussi doc. Je me moque en entendant la menace proférée tandis que ledit pirate de pacotille aux cernes de panda se lève lentement de sa chaise pour se poster juste devant le docteur, nodachi en main.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition de pirate de pacotille...

.

.

Le docteur du village, nullement inquiet par l'aura meurtrière que le capitaine dégage, cherche l'auteur de la voix précédente, arrête son regard sur moi, plisse les yeux et semble hésiter à dire quelque chose, avant de se lance tout en avançant sans se préoccuper de la menace immédiate :

.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, je croyais que je t'avais interdit de revenir !

-Vous vous souvenez de moi si j'en crois votre visage, cher docteur Krain?

\- Ça me vouvoie maintenant ? Fred t'auras au moins inculqué les bases de la politesse. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, t'as pas intérêt à essayer de me tuer encore une fois salle gamine, je suis préparer à empêcher ça. Il commence, méfiant.

-Non, je voulais m'excuser, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute si c tableau s'est décroché du mur au-dessus de votre tête.

.

 _"Si je veux qu'il accepte de me vendre ses plantes, autant commencer par un petit mensonge"_

 _._

\- Je ne les accepte pas, tu avais balancé un pèse-personne contre le mur, exprès. Il rétorque comme un gamin. Par contre tu peux te racheter en allant sauver avec ton équipage les enfants coincés dans l'école tout de suite

-Je fais partie de cet équipage, c'est au capitaine de décider, et je ne pense pas qu'il accepte. De toute façon vous avez dit vous-même que ces gosses peuvent tenir plusieurs jour en toute sécurité.

\- Affirmatif, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul, toi et ton village. Appuye Trafalgar

.

Le médecin ne démord pas, et ignore une fois de plus Trafalgar qui commence à s'énerver sérieusement:

.

\- Sauf que seule tu n'arriverais pas à grand chose, donc emmène quelques uns de tes coéquipiers.

.

Devant les exclamations outrées de plusieurs de mes camarades, il assène :

.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, je serais impitoyable avec ceux qui chercheront à négocier! Vous saviez que chaque embarcation qui rentre en périphérie de notre île, qu'elle soit sur ou sous la surface, est piégée automatiquement?

\- Comment ça? S'inquiète légèrement Jean Bart, un des rares encore à peu près sobre.

\- C'est une de mes idées de génie : j'ai créé des oursins-mine afin qu'ils se collent aux navires accostant l'île, ils sont présents tout autour de l'île, ils flottent et se déplacent en groupes un peu partout. Ils se détachent automatiquement si le bateau s'éloigne de plus de trois kilomètres du rivage, mais si j'appuye sur ce bouton, BOUM! ils explosent et causent de sévères dommages au navire.

\- Il y a d'autres bateaux au port, tu ne vas pas tous les faire exploser, donc pas de soucis. Dément Trafalgar.

\- J'y ai pensé jeune pirate. Déjà tous les bateaux des habitants possèdent un "repousse oursin", donc ils ne se collent pas. Ensuite il y a différents bancs d'oursins qui ne se mélangent pas sur les coques, et qui possèdent chacuns leur propre bouton déclencheur. Je suis un génie ! ! !

.

.

Jean Bart tente de faire redescendre la tension et la colère croissante du capitaine avec une idée :

.

\- Capitaine, avec votre pouvoir vous pouvez aisément les détacher non?

\- Un instant! Même si l'un d'entre vous à un quelconque pouvoir pouvant être utilisé, ne le faites pas, j'ai travaillé dur afin de mettre au point ces oursins! Je vous interdit d'y toucher !

\- On va se gêner. Rétorque ironiquement Law afin de créer une room qui englobe, j'imagine, le port et donc le sous-marin.

\- Jean, appelle Ban et demande confirmation à propos des oursins d'abord.

\- Aye!

.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il transmet aux Heart:

.

\- En effet le radar a détecté une vingtaine d'oursins qui s'accrochent petit à petit à la coque du Polar Tang, il allait vous le signaler.

\- Bien, dis-lui que je vais intervertir deux d'entre eux avec des coquillages. Qu'il me prévienne s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Le doc', s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable menace Law avant de murmurer "shambles" tout en effectuant une légère rotation de deux doigts.

\- Capitaine ! Crie le pilote en chef du sous-marin à travers l'escargophone, une secousse a traversée le Polar, et il semblerait que ce soit une petite explosion à l'origine. Heureusement il n'y a pas de dégâts trop importants à priori.

.

Un rire attire l'attention de tout le monde, tandis que l'aubergiste se retire derrière son comptoir en maudissant sûrement le médecin venu mettre la pagaille dans sa salle commune.

.

\- Magnifique, ils marchent à la perfection! J'ai eu bien fait d'ajouter un peu de granite marin dans chacuns d'eux. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais les vendre à la marine et je vais être grassement payé, superbe! Je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que les enfants ne seront pas de retour rapidement au village!

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, si on refuse ta demande notre sous-marin sera en partie détruit ? Tout ça pour des gosses irresponsables? Commence à s'énerver le capitaine

\- Tu as tout compris! Je rajouterai que c'est aussi à cause de cette fille dérangée qui doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait que je fais ça. Il rajoute, très machiavéliquement en me lançant une œillade sournoise.

.

Trafalgar Law tourne la tête vers moi pour me jeter un regard noir qui me fait frissonner.

\- C'est pas de ma faute cette situation! Il est encore plus timbré que moi c'est tout. Je me défends, apparemment en vain puisqu'une sphère bleue m'englobe après avoir entendu un "room".

\- Un dernier mot?

\- À part que ce docteur craint et que je n'y suis pour rien? Je dirais...Gloups.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

Tschüss et bonne rentrée! (RIP vacances)


	9. Chapitre 8: escapade en pleine montagne

**_Chapitre 8: Escapade en pleine montagne (22/12/16)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

*Jette un oeil de l'autre côté de la table *

*évite des tomates et se planque *

*est poussée par sa bêta *

\- Fausse sœur! *se retourne* Hem...Bien...Le retard hein? Moui je sais, paraît que c'est dans mes gènes. Comment ça c'est pas une excuse?! Bon, panne d'écriture, travail, migraines et sommeil en retard ça vous va? Vous vous en foutez je sais donc je vous laisse lire tranquille' et hop je disparais façon NINJA!

.

 _Note concernant les oursins-mines:_  
En rejouant au jeu DS "the legend of zelda: phantom hourglass" (Liiink *-*) je me suis rendue compte que mon idée bizarre venait de là x) donc si vous voulez un aperçu de ces oursins, soit vous tapez sur google (ou autre, pas de discrimination qui tienne x) )" récupération trésor the legend of zelda: phantom hourglass", soit vous lisez ceci sur skyrock (lien sur mon profil pour celles et ceux atteints de flemmingite aiguë) et dans ce cas l'image se trouve quelque part dans l'article ^^

.

 _Note bis sur le chapitre 7:_ j'y ai apporté plusieurs modification, essentiellement vers la fin pour éclaircir la raison de la colère de Traffy et l'impasse dans laquelle les heart sont acculés. N'hésitez pas à retourner le lire en diagonale^^

.

 _Note tierce:_ la mise en page ne tient pas, donc je mets des points pour marquer les espaces, désolée c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé (même le langage html ne marche pas :'( )

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_

 _._

 _Auteur :_ Yo mes petits lecteurs, comment allez-vous ? Nous ça va super, pas vrai flo?

 _Flo:_ Oui on adore avoir pleins de DS et...

 _Auteur, qui coupe la parole_ : Heureusement que y a pas longtemps dans un scan, Oda met en scène de l'ALIGOT! Béni sois-tu de connaître ce met fabuleux *-* *salive*

 _Flo_ : Y avait beaucoup d'autres choses bien plus marquantes dans ce scan, comme...

 _Auteur, coupe encore la parole_ : Et dire que ce plat est gâché par un des personnages, sans cœur ! ! ! Gâcher du fromage non mais! Ce serait un crime passible de peine de mort si j'étais présidente.

 _Flo :_ Eh ben heureusement que c'est pas le cas.

*Auteur tombe dans les pommes à force de penser à un de ses plats préférés gâché*

 _Flo_ : irrécupérable...heureusement que Oda possède encore les droits de One Piece, sinon il y aurait des ennemis et des îles de fromages -'

.

.

Bon chapitre et désolée de l'attente!

.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Résumé :

.  
 _Arrivés sur une île hivernale alors qu'une tempête se levait, les Heart sont menacés par un vieux médecin-inventeur: soit ils acceptent de ramener au village une bande de gamins piégés dans l'école située dans les montagnes, soit leur sous-marin coule à cause d'oursins-mines accrochés à la coque. La situation se désagrège encore plus quand Law apprend que le médecin a une dent contre Mia. La réaction du capitaine envers celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre :_

 _._

 _._

Trafalgar Law tourne la tête vers moi pour me jeter un regard noir qui me fait frissonner.

.

\- C'est pas de ma faute cette situation! Je me défends, apparemment en vain puisqu'une sphère bleue m'englobe après avoir entendu un "room".

\- Un dernier mot?

\- À part que ce docteur craint et que je n'y suis pour rien? Je dirais...Gloups.

.

.

Jean Bart vient à mon secours pour éviter que le capitaine passe ses nerfs sur moi:

.

\- Ce docteur ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir une bonne santé mentale, il y a sûrement un autre moyen de se débarrasser de ces oursins-mines, non?

\- Quand bien même, renchérit Bepo en s'avançant aux côtés du capitaine, Mia n'y est pour presque rien. Vous ne gagnerez rien à déverser votre énervement sur elle. Désolé. Il finit en s'inclinant piteusement.

\- Vous en faites pas, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va me faire peur. Je rétorque en plantant mon regard dans celui de Trafalgar, un sourire étirant mes lèvres. Le pire c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas peur, je ressens à peine une appréhension latente.

\- Aussi timbrée que l'autre à l'anorak rouge. Se moque mon interlocuteur premier. Il sort son nodachi et en un instant je me retrouve à flotter dans les airs en plusieurs morceaux. Les cris de l'aubergiste, mme Filiport, et de son père réveillent une majorité des Heart tandis que Ban, toujours au bout de l'antenne (de l'escargot) demande à Jean Bart ce qu'il vient de se passer, ayant à peu près entendu la conversation.

.

.

Je vois le supernova bouger ses mains et me sens tourbillonner dans tous les sens avant de sentir m'écraser à plusieurs endroits différents. C'est ainsi que, ma tête à l'envers dans la main de ce dernier, je peux apercevoir mes jambes accrochées chacune à un bras et suspendues au lustre, une de mes deux mains par terre près de mon frère, mon buste à la place d'une statue - reposant à présent par terre - au dessus de la grande cheminée et mes fesses...mes fesses en équilibre précaire sur la rambarde de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

.

" Ok, c'est vraiment désagréable comme sensation, et j'aime pas du tout me sentir vulnérable comme ça. En plus il s'éclate bien le sadique"

\- Tu t'es lâché...je ne savais pas que tu pouvais décider de l'endroit exact où chaque partie allait atterrir.

\- Ne jamais me sous-estimer miss. Comment tu te sens? Il me demande sournoisement en faisant sauter ma tête dans sa main.

\- - , é. . . à . .tête. je parviens à articuler malgré le traitement subit.

.

Il continue encore un peu, histoire de bien me faire payer son état d'énervement avant de poser mon crâne sans la moindre précaution mais à l'endroit sur une table, juste à côté de la tête de Jiro. Ce dernier ouvre un œil, puis un deuxième avant de les refermer après m'avoir vu lui sourire, avant de se redresser brusquement en s'écriant :

.

\- Captaine! Mia s'est transformée en cavalier sans tête !

\- Avec tête plutôt, mais sans corps, corrige Penguin depuis la cheminée, dodelinant de la tête.

\- Et sans cheval surtout. Conclut Shachi en riant, s'affalant sur Penguin, dans le même état que son ami c'est-à-dire plus que simplement éméché et hilare. Par la force de je-ne-sais qu'elle pulsion j'arrive à leur envoyer la main qui reposait à côté d'eux dans la tête mais ils continuent de rire de leur blague.

\- Mais où est passé le reste? Elle va mourir si on ne retrouve pas vite le reste de son corps. S'inquiète l'homme à la chapka bleue, toujours pas bien réveillé.

\- Éparpillé dans la salle. Jiro c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de son état, sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Soupire le capitaine.

\- Si c'est à cause de vous, touuut va bien. Et Jiro replongea sur ces sympathiques paroles dans les bras de Morphée.

\- En fait personne ne s'inquiète pour moi si je comprends bien? Et donc que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi?

\- Je vois que tu réfléchis vite. Se moque Trafalgar.

.

.

En observant autant que je peux avec une tête immobile les alentours, je remarque que même madame Filiport, vite revenue de sa surprise, continue ses activités comme si de rien n'était tandis que les deux hommes du village discutent entre eux dans un coin.

.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi à présent ? Lancer une expédition vers l'école en me laissant dans cet état?

\- Non, je vais te laisser quinze minutes à partir de maintenant pour mettre sur pied cette expédition pour qu'elle dure au maximum deux jours et avec cinq personnes pour t'accompagner.

\- Sans carte, ni équipement ?

-Débrouilles-toi pour trouver ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème.

.

 _"Et le voilà parti à l'opposé. Il doit bien s'amuser à m'imposer autant de contraintes"_

.

\- Vous acceptez si je comprends bien? S'incruste le docteur Krain, apparemment ravi et nullement perturbé de parler à une tête égarée.

\- Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix en même temps...

\- C'est vrai. Je vais te prêter une carte et une boussole pour que les enfants retrouvent facilement leur chemin au retour.

\- Merci de servir enfin à autre chose qu'à emmerder le monde.

\- Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour les gosses, j'en ai rien à foutre de votre équipage de pirates.

\- J'avais crû comprendre... Capitaine ! Je crie en espérant que ce sera facile pour ça au moins, je peux choisir n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu ne connais presque pas les aptitudes de chacun, si je veux tous vous revoir en temps et en heure, JE m'occupe de désigner ton équipe. Sauf s'il y a des volontaires. Il ajoute en affichant une fois de plus son sourire si caractéristique.

\- Je veux bien y aller, ça me permettra de faire un peu plus d'exercice. Annonce Jean Bart. Je le remercie d'un sourire. Avec lui les chances de réussite (revenir à temps pour ne pas recevoir des corvées supplémentaires de la part du capitaine, les gosses passent au second plan) sont déjà bien plus élevées.

\- Moi aussi! S'exclame dans un sursaut Jiro, avant de rendormir -encore - aussi sec. Trafalgar énumère

\- Jiro, Jean c'est d'accord. Pika va avec eux et Bepo si tu as envie d'être dehors les prochaines quarante-huit heures t'es libre d'y aller.

\- Merci capitaine! Désolé...

\- Doc', où se trouve l'école sur la carte ? Sans son emplacement on arrivera jamais à la trouver. Questionne le géant en s'avançant près de la table sur laquelle je suis posée.

\- Là, dans une clairière entre cet amas de petites montagnes. C'est à deux heures de marche par beau temps. On y accède habituellement par cette vallée mais avec cette tempête il faudra sûrement faire un détour par cette colline, c'est plus sûr mais le temps de trajet est multiplié par trois.

\- Concernant les risques d'avalanche, vous avez un équipement qui permet de s'en protéger ? Désolé... Continue Bepo après avoir observé méticuleusement les reliefs près de l'école.

\- Non, y a rien du tout pour s'en protéger, on peut même pas les détecter à l'avance! Répond joyeusement le doc', comme s'il prenait ça à la rigolade, ou qu'il lui manque plusieurs connections neuronales.

.

 _" Je penche pour la seconde option"_

.

\- D'habitude quand il y a ce genre de risques, le capitaine peut nous protéger en utilisant shambles. Pense Pika à voix haute. Il nous a lui aussi rejoint et rougit quand l'attention des hommes alentours se concentre sur lui.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à te joindre à nous captain. Je rétorque sur un ton presque chantant.

\- Impossible, je dois gérer les préparatifs de départ et les possibles réparations du Polar Tang. Il décline en faisant abstraction de ma provocation.

\- Je peux rester tout surveiller, tu sais que ça n'a jamais posé problème. Comme ça Mia et les autres seront en sécurité s'ils se retrouvent face à une avalanche par exemple. Désolé.

.

.

Trafalgar jette un regard noir à son second, puis résigné il déclare :

.

\- Très bien je viens avec vous. Mais si ces gosses font un pas de travers, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau j'espère que c'est clair. Bepo je compte sur toi pour expliquer tout ça aux soûlards. Départ demain matin dès qu'une accalmie se présentera. Allez préparer des vêtements très chaud et des cordes, sait-on jamais. Pika, tu demanderas à Vego ou Shôta de nous préparer des repas pour les deux jours.

\- Aye capitaine! S'exclament les deux interpellés.

.

.

Une fois seule à seul avec le capitaine, je demande:

.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes me réassembler? Je dois aussi préparer mes affaires et je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire en pièce détachées. Déjà que j'ai réussi l'exploit de "mettre sur pieds" l'expédition sans mes jambes, pas sûr que je continue sur cette lancée indéfiniment.

\- Ce soir peut-être... Ça te laissera le temps de faire ton sac.

.

 _" Je peux savoir pourquoi il est plus sexy quand il est sadique que quand il affiche un air impassible?"_ je songe malgré moi _  
_

.

\- Sûrement parce que c'est dans ma nature. Et oui tu as pensé tout haut. Tu devrais faire plus attention même si je suis flatté de savoir que tu me trouves sexy, ajoute-t'il moqueur.

.  
C'est ainsi que mon beau gosse de supérieur me planta là en se moquant se moi, avec pour seule compagnie un Jiro ronflant comme une locomotive enrouée à vingt centimètres de ma tête.

.

\- En plus j'ai un mollet qui me gratte... Je rouspète.

.

.

*************"*************

.

.

Le lendemain matin, devant l'auberge.

.

Froid. Il fait très froid. Trop froid. Tellement froid que mes dents viennent de commencer un concert de castagnettes en duo avec celles de Pika, tandis que Law qui a pris la direction de l'opération " botter le derrière de ces gamins de mes deux" vérifie que nous n'avons rien oublié. Et Jiro qui s'est désisté au dernier moment...En même temps avec une gueule de bois comme la sienne valait mieux pas bouger aujourd'hui.

.

\- On peut y aller.

.

Bref, neutre mais au moins ça veut dire que je ne me transformerais pas en statue de glace.

.

Épais manteau sur le dos, pantalon et bottes fourrés, sac rempli, nous nous mettons en marche dans le crépuscule matinal en direction de la forêt. Mon - enfoiré - de supérieur nous à tiré du lit avant quatre heures du matin alors que nous nous étions couchés bien après minuit, avec pour seule excuse, louable mais agaçante, qu'une accalmie dans la tempête pouvait survenir n'importe quand.

.

Plongée dans mes souvenirs je tombe tête la première en plein dans la poudreuse à cause d'un rocher que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Alors miss on ne tient pas sur ses deux jambes?

.

Je me redresse en rouspétant :

.

\- Si ça ne faisait pas qu'une seule heure que je les avais récupérées, peut-être que je serais plus alerte. Car passer la nuit dans la salle commune posée sur une table et suspendue à un lustre - entre autre - , y a plus reposant...

.

.

La marche reprend, personne n'ayant envie de se lancer dans un débat futile alors que des dangers potentiels se cachent tout autour de nous dans la forêt.

.

Le tracé du chemin menant à l'école, au départ assez visible grâce à des balises, a presque entièrement disparu sous la neige et nous devons faire très régulièrement des pauses afin de nous repérer grâce à la carte et la boussole. Malgré ces précautions, seulement une heure après avoir quitté le village, nous sommes plus ou moins perdus et ce malgré la présence de Jean Bart qui peut voir plus loin que nous, et le sens de l'orientation surdéveloppé de Pika.  
Law fait signe de se mettre à l'abri du vent et de la neige dans une petite cavité formée par trois arbres imbriqués les uns dans les autres, afin de se concerter plus facilement et de se reposer quelques minutes.

.

\- Nous devrions déjà apercevoir l'école même si nous avons été ralentis par la tempête, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me repérer ? S'apitoie Pika, les joues rougies par le froid et la rage de voir un de ses sens lui faire défaut.

\- Calme-toi tu n'y es pour rien, avec ce temps de merde même Bepo serait perdu. Tempère le capitaine.

.

Ce dernier sort la carte de son manteau et pointe du doigt une tâche bleue.

.

\- Si nous arrivons à atteindre ce lac, nous pourrons facilement rejoindre l'école puisque le chemin longe ses rives. Jean, essaye de le localiser.  
Ce dernier se redresse et scrute attentivement les alentours, à la recherche d'une trouée dans la forêt et d'une étendue glacée.

\- C'est bon je l'ai en vue, à quarante-cinq degrés vers l'est.

\- Parfait, on fonce les gars avant que le temps ne se gâte encore plus.

.

Sans plus attendre nous quittons l'abri de fortune. Le vent glacé nous accueille avec un froid mordant tandis que de gros flocons cotonneux s'écrasent sur nos vêtements et notre visage.

Après de longues minutes à batailler dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse, et ce malgré le fait que nous marchions dans le sillage de Jean Bart, les arbres s'espacent enfin et le lac apparaît dans notre champ de vision.

.

\- On traverse le lac? Il doit être gelé sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et ça raccourcira le trajet, on a fait suffisamment de détours comme ça vous trouvez pas. Je propose, essoufflée et glacée.

.

L'école se situe à présent juste en face de nous et je remarque que Pika implore le capitaine avec ses grands yeux sombres.

.

\- Capitaine? Il insiste.

.

Sans rien dire, ce dernier s'approche de la surface de glace. Je le vois s'arrêter devant un rocher avant de s'avancer sur le lac. Il y pose un pied, puis l'autre avant de continuer plus fermement sans plus de cérémonie. Jean Bart lève les yeux au ciel puis croise mon regard: il a l'air de s'amuser du comportement du capitaine. Je m'engage en bonne dernière et remarque en passant devant la roche une inscription à demi-camouflée.

.

 _" spc 662, drôle de notation..."_

 _._

Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, continuant simplement ma route en observant les reflets bleutés sous mes pieds, enfin ce que je peux voir à travers les rafales de vent encore plus glacées que dans la forêt.

.

\- Jean, préviens-moi dès que tu sens la glace faiblir. Nous sommes au milieu du lac, c'est donc là que la glace est la plus fine.

.

Nous continuons à avancer, mais plus lentement et prudemment, en prenant soin de répartir le plus possible notre poids afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Alors que le géant ouvre la bouche, un peu plus tard, je sens le sol gémir sous mes pieds et des zébrures apparaissent tout autour de lui.

.

\- Je crois que vous avez la réponse à votre question capitaine...

\- Merde. Grogne Law en créant une gigantesque room bleue.  
Il cherche du regard quelque objet pour permuter nos places et avant que notre situation devienne réellement critique, nous nous retrouvons projetés dans la neige tandis qu'un "plouf" sonore retentit dans la tourmente.

.

Je me redresse difficilement, écrasée par mon sac à dos et le souffle glacé qui semble vouloir me maintenir au sol. Je cherche des yeux mes nakamas mais je ne vois que Law et Pika, pourtant vu la carrure de Jean c'est lui que je devrais repérer en premier.  
Je me tourne vers le premier et il semble deviner mes pensées :

.

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, ce sont des arbres qui sont tombés dans l'eau. Crie-t-il par-dessus le bruit ambiant. il me désigne en même temps Jean, qui se relève un peu à l'écart. Je remercie d'un signe de tête notre sauveur et nous lui emboîtons tous le pas.

.

.

La fin du trajet se passe sans encombre et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous voilà devant la porte d'entrer de l'école. Celle-ci étant fermée à clef et la patience de tout le monde ayant atteint sa limite, Law créa une fois de plus sa room pour nous transporter à l'intérieur contre semble-t-il des tables d'écoliers.

.

\- Bien les gosses, je vous préviens, ma patience est restée dehors alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à jouer au plus malin, sinon je vous étripe. Compris?  
Un sourire sadique accompagne les paroles du supernova et un grand silence lui répond. Les enfants nous offrent des regards de merlan frits.

.

 _"Au moins, le ton est donné"._

 _._

-Hey! Z'êtes qui? Des étrangers ça c'est sûr, après tout personne n'est assez stupide pour sortir avec cette tempête.

 _"Ou pas"_

 _._

C'est une fille d'une dizaine d'années qui vient de parler. Elle est juchée sur le bureau du professeur, et nous lorgne sans frémir, même avec Jean Bart à quelques pas d'elle. Ce dernier - qui peut se tenir debout grâce à la hauteur de plafond importante -, réplique:

.

\- Et vous alors, il paraît que vous vous êtes enfuis au début de la tempête pour vous enfermer ici. Nous devons vous ramener au village, sans quoi notre sous-marin sera détruit...

-...Et votre village sera réduit en cendres. A cause de vous. Compléta froidement Law.

.

La petite frémit mais s'entêta :

.

\- Nous on est là pour vérifier si une légende est vraie ou pas, c'est différent!

\- Attends Hideko, c'est des pirates s'ils ont un bateau et un géant! Coupe un garçon du même âge environ.

\- De toute façon on peut pas partir avant midi douze! C'est la légende qui le veut!

\- Et elle dit quoi cette légende? Demande Pika, assez intéressé.

\- Bah si à midi douze, douze enfants chantent douze fois "cher spc 662 venez nous rendre visite" dans cette école en plein milieu de la tempête, bah le spc 662 vient et exauce nos souhaits!

\- Ça fait beaucoup de douze dis-moi.

.

.

Les enfants se regroupent autour de Pika, rassurés par son ton amical et l'entraînent à l'écart.

.

-Il a la cote avec les petits, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir repartir tout de suite. Reste plus qu'à s'installer confortablement! Je m'exclame en défaisant mes nombreuses couches de vêtements avant de m'affaler par terre, rapidement suivie par Jean.

.

Et tant pis pour le regard noir que nous adresse Trafalgar, moi je suis crevée et surtout...

.

\- Dites les gamins, je peux savoir où vous rangez votre réchaud?

\- Pour quoi faire, tu veux tous nos faire brûler comme le méchant pirate a dit?

.

.

Je regarde un instant le garçonnet qui vient de me parler avant d'afficher un grand sourire:

.

\- Pas du tout, mais j'ai un bento à engloutir, et il doit être congelé à cause de la marche de ce matin, je veux juste le réchauffer.

\- Alors cuisine le repas de midi, les autres ils savent pas cuisiner!

\- C'est d'accord mais à une condition: tu vas dire à tous tes petits copains de ne pas titiller mon capitaine "le méchant pirate" , il est un peu énervé tu vois? Et pas d'histoires pour repartir tout à l'heure.

.

.

Après un vigoureux hochement de tête du petit, je me laisse guider vers la cantine, un grand sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

.

 _"Qu'est-ce que j'aime négocier avec les gosses"_

 _._

Un coup d'œil à la pendule, onze heures, et je me mets au travail. Je sors divers ingrédients afin de préparer des omelettes aux fromage et champignons. Comme plusieurs enfants ont eu vent du repas qui se préparait, je les embauche pour casser les œufs, couper les différents ingrédients et mettre la table.

Je supervise également un bataillon "dessert", afin d'éviter les catastrophes. C'est une véritable petite armée de fourmis que je commande avec ferveur et plus d'une heure plus tard, tout le monde se félicite de l'allure des plats, ainsi que de l'odeur alléchante qui a envahi toute l'école.

Une alarme s'élève soudain et tous les enfants courent se rassembler dans la salle de classe. Je décide de les suivre afin de me moquer d'eux une fois qu'ils auront compris le sens du mot "légende".

Je me poste debout à côté du fauteuil que Law s'est accaparé. Il fait mine de dormir mais connaissant à le connaître, je sens qu'il reste attentif à tout ce qui se passe. Pika profite de l'effusion générale pour nous rejoindre. Je peux avancer sans me tromper qu'il a été embarqué dans un atelier peinture pour lequel il faisait office de toile. Je pouffe:

.

\- Ils t'ont pas raté toi!

.

Il me tire la langue et me tourne le dos, vexé. Mais il devrait comprendre qu'avec les cheveux peints en rose et vert, du gribouillage partout sur sa peau et ses vêtements – je crois d'ailleurs reconnaître des moustaches de chat sur ses joues – le spectacle ne peut laisser indifférent!

Même Jean Bart s'est laissé mener en bateau par les garnements: les plus petits sont encore assis sur ses épaules et dans ses paumes, certainement qu'ils sont plus de douze enfants ici et que ceux là resteront spectateurs à la "cérémonie".

.

L'alarme retentit une nouvelle fois et tous les enfants se mettent à scander l'invocation, douze fois très exactement. Puis ils s'arrêtent et regardent tout autour d'eux, l'air fébrile. La tempête redouble dehors, je peux voir du coin de l'oeil d'énormes flocons s'entasser contre les vitres, et le vent siffle fort. Soudain les lumières s'éteignent pendant quelques secondes, faisant crier les plus petits. Quand elle se rallume, un vieil homme un peu rond et à l'allure de majordome se tient au centre de la pièce.

.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Gronde Law, la main sur le manche de son nodachi.

\- Moi? Je me nomme Mr Deeds, mais on m'appelle le plus souvent spc 662.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, la trame du 9 est totalement calée j'essaierai de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres mais je promets plus rien^^'

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui le souhaitent et à plus pour le nouvel an (j'avais dit pas de promesses mais bon je vais essayer quand même)


End file.
